Countryside Steele
by MissMy80sShows
Summary: This is my version if Season 5 had continued. Mr. and Mrs. Steele have had their magical moment, contemplating what comes next and a little mystery in the countryside. S5 P1 Moving Forward Series. Please read and review. Rated T for sexual situations and language. Complete 11/6/17
1. Chapter 1

**If I had my way, Season 5 would have continued something like this….. I love the characters but sadly do not own them. Please enjoy and review!**

 ***A/N for a Rated M version of the Magical Moments... read Lifeline of Steele... ******

 ***updated 9/11/17 ***

 **Countryside Steele**

Chapter 1

Laura woke to brightness filtering through the shutters in the room. Her eyes felt grainy from lack of sleep and she was slightly confused where she was. Her legs were being pinned down by a heavy weight and she was being held tightly around her waist. Trying to roll slightly to her left, the memories of last night began to flood her brain. She smiled, realizing why she couldn't move. Remington was curled up around her, his legs over hers, his arm holding her protectively, even in his sleep. Last night was their first night together, their relationship finally consummated.

Gently sliding her legs from under his, she did her best not to move him. She didn't want him awake just yet. She loved this time in the morning. The quiet moments before the hustle and bustle of the day began. Finally free of the blankets, Laura realized the room was colder than she thought. That man is hot… Laura blushed at the thought. It wasn't just his handsome looks, his boyish toothy grin or those incredible blue eyes. As he slept, his body emanated more heat than the fireplace opposite their bed. Pulling a blanket off the end of the bed, she wrapped it around herself and walked over to the large windows that lined the wall of their bedroom in Ashford Castle.

Looking out, she could see the mist over the water of the lough in the distance. Although the sun was hidden behind the thin clouds, outside was still bright, the mist creating a calming effect over the land and water it covered. The grass and rolling hills were very green despite the cool air. Behind her, Laura heard movement on the bed but did not turn around. Remington was not a morning person in the few years she had known him, so she figured he was just rolling over.

Remington rolled over, his hands searching for the warm body that was beside him minutes before. Finding nothing but empty space, he opened his eyes to scan the room, finding Laura standing beside the windows, looking out. Quietly, he got upu, pulled his robe around him and walked over to her.

In the sky, Laura watched several Jackdaw birds swooping through the air, darting from one spot on the roof to another in a tree. She was completely mesmerized by their aerial acrobats she didn't notice Remington coming up behind her. As he slid his arms around her, she jumped slightly but continued to watch the show outside.

"Mmmm, Good Morning, Mrs. Steele," Remington said as he hugged her. "Sleep well?" He dropped his head to her shoulder, gently kissing her neck.

Laura simply smiled, still looking out the window. "You're up early."

"Well, it appears my bride has left our bed too early this morning. I got cold." He replied.

"Cold? Your internal furnace should have taken care of that," she said, laughing, remembering how much body heat he was emitting just a few minutes before.

"Well, I must need my flame to be stoked," he said with a smirk as he put his chin on her shoulder.

"Hmmm, we'll have to work on that." Laura leaned her head to the side so their heads were now touching. She got quiet again, just watching the birds.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Steele?" Remington asked, perplexed by his wife's silence.

"So where do we go from here?" she asked, her tone serious.

"From here, I assume you mean us? Now that we've crossed that line, had our magical moment…" he began.

"Moments…" Laura corrected him.

"And what wonderful moments they were, Mrs. Steele. Wonderful moments indeed." Remington smiled, as he brought his arms completely around her body to hug her closer.

Laura turned completely to face him. "But what comes next? Do we just go back to work and pretend to be, as you put it before, 'the happiest married couple in America'? Or do we try to make this work? For real?" Laura was not usually emotional but at this moment, she was fighting back her tears.

"I don't know, Laura, what do we do? I don't trust your friend Antony and his promise to keep INS off our back. So we go home, go back to work and figure out our lives. But one thing I do know, is whatever we decide I know my life needs you in it. Not just for the next two years but for as far into the future as we can see ourselves," Remington said, gently caressing her chin as he spoke.

Leaning into his hand, Laura asked "Where do we begin?"

Remington leaned forward "Here" he said with a kiss on her forehead. "And here" another kiss, this time on her cheek. "And most definitely here," he began a slow sensual kiss on her lips.

She didn't want to ruin the moment, but Laura was still anxious for some kind of answer, some direction as to what they were to do once they were back home in Los Angeles. "Mr. Steele, the task at hand, please. We can … finish this … in just a min…". Now she was having a hard time concentrating as his kisses began a path behind her ear and down her neck.

"Laura, we can discuss anything you wish, AFTER I complete my new morning ritual," Remington continued to pepper kisses across her collarbones.

"And what ritual would that be?" Laura could barely breath, nevermind even consider what he might be thinking.

"Making love to my beautiful wife," he simply stated. Sweeping her up into his arms, much like he had done last night on the staircase, Remington carried Laura back to their bed.

He laid her on the bed, removed his robe and began to remove the blanket she still had wrapped around her. Looking up into his desire filled blue eyes, Laura realized she wasn't going to get any solid answers to her questions. _The answers aren't going anywhere for a while_ _,_ she thought to herself. Tossing the blanket aside, Remington climbed onto the bed beside her and pulled up the blankets as the room was still chilly.

"Mr. Steele, I thought we were going to stoke your furnace?" Laura joked.

"No need to be uncomfortably chilly as we build the fires, Mrs. Steele," Remington quipped.

Just as Remington began kissing Laura's neck again, there was a rather insistent knock on their door.

"Bloody Hell!" was Remington's reply.

"I'm sorry boss, it's just me, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Mildred asked as she opened the door.

"You are Mildred but it's too late for that now," Laura replied as she sat up,pulling the blankets up to cover herself.

"Oh, oh… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… Oh, it… it can….," Mildred continued to stutter as she tried to both cover her eyes and hide behind the door at the same time.

"What is it Mildred? Just spit it out," Remington was almost fuming but at the same time amused at how flustered she was.

"Well, Boss, Mrs. Steele, I found some information on international marriages I thought might be helpful, just in case that low life Roselli tries to pull anything," Mildred said from behind the door.

"Really? And how do you think it will help our current situation, Mildred?" Laura asked, interested now.

"Laura, do you think we can have this discussion over breakfast perhaps? When we are properly attired maybe?" Remington was still annoyed.

"No time like the present, right Mr. Steele," Laura piped. "Let's have breakfast and see what Mildred has to say. We can can always resume where we left off after breakfast."

Remington was NOT happy. He looked at her and decided the old adage "Happy Wife, Happy Life" was going to have to take precedent right now.

"Ok, ok, breakfast it is. Mildred, will you kindly rouse Mickeline to see if we can get our morning meal started?" Remington conceded.

"Will do,Boss!" Mildred stated as she closed the door. They could hear her footsteps on the stairs heading down toward the kitchen.

"Well, who gets the shower first?" Laura asked with a smile.

"We could conserve water and shower together," Remington suggested, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, well, Mr. Steele, I think you have just found an alternative solution to our problem," Laura grinned.

"And what problem is that again?" Remington tested.

"How we can complete your new morning ritual AND shower…." She teased.

"Lau-ra…. Are you suggesting…." Remington tilted his head, smiling.

"Only if you can catch me," Laura said as she quickly climbed off the bed and made a bee-line for the bathroom door.

Remington followed suit, catching her just as she stepped into the bathroom. Laughing, he carried her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Forty-five minutes later, Laura and Remington emerged from the bathroom, the hot water now running completely ice cold, still laughing.

"Well, I guess that's the last time I try to pick you up in THAT shower," Remington laughed.

"I told you, too much soap was going to make that tile slippery," Laura chided, still laughing herself.

"It wasn't just the soap that was making things slippery, Mrs. Steele," Remington quipped, giving her a wink.

"And you almost dropped me! Good thing I'm graceful or else we would have been in a wet pile on the floor," Laura was trying to get serious now, getting her clothes out of the drawers as she spoke. "I'm sure Mildred has breakfast waiting for us. We've been in there for… 45 minutes! Mr. Steele, we need to move."

Remington just sat on the edge of the bed watching Laura try to get dressed in a hurry. Her damp hair hung in curls around her face and the collar of the white turtleneck she just pulled on. With that she pulled on beige pants and grabbed a navy blue heavy knit cardigan sweater. She started to pull her hair up when he put his hand to hers gently.

"Don't. Leave it down. I like it. Curly," he said softly.

Laura looked at him, her head tilted. He never usually commented on how she wore her hair, or how she dressed most of the time. Something about the way he said it changed her mind about pulling it up. Leaning forward, she kissed him softly on the lips. "If that's how you'd like it" was all she said.

Pulling on her socks and a pair of shoes she looked over at his mostly naked body still. "I'll meet you downstairs," she said and closed the bedroom door as she left.

What is it about this woman? She's completely under my skin… in all the good ways. Remington thought to himself. Realizing the room was cold now that Laura's presence wasn't keeping him heated up, he got dressed quickly in a pair of jeans, a gray turtleneck and a black sweater. Combing his hair back, he did a quick check in the mirror and headed down the stairs to follow her for breakfast, anxious to hear what suggestions Mildred might have regarding the legitimacy of their marriage.

Downstairs in the dining room, Mildred and Laura sat across from each other, leaving the seat at the head of the table for Remington. He noticed they were all seated closer at one end than the expanse of the table as they had been previously.

"I thought it would be easier to talk this way, Boss, without having to yell," Mildred explained.

"Good thinking, Mildred, looks like someone is right on the ball this morning. Mickeline, what are you serving us this fine morning?" Remington asked.

"Good morning your Lordship. I can assume you slept well last night," Mickeline said trying to hide the smirk on his face. He and Mildred had interrupted Remington and Laura in the midst of one of their magical moments. He was pretty sure they had enjoyed the rest of the evening by the echos of names he heard coming from both of them. It had been too long that a Lord and Lady in the castle were so obviously in love that they forgot everyone else around them.

"Yes, my good chap, even after our interruption, we, ah, enjoyed the rest of our slumber. But do remind the locksmith, we will be needing a new lock on that door, shall we?" Remington smiled.

It was rather comical how it happened, much like Mildred interrupting them this morning, only last night, Laura was being very vocal at the most opportune moment when Mildred thought she needed help. Quick reflexes were his (and hers) saving grace as he was able to shield their bodies from view. Looking across the table at Laura, he could see her blushing at the memory. Smiling he repeated his earlier question, "So what has the cook prepared for us?"

"Well my Lord, we thought a traditional Irish breakfast might be in order: bacon rashers, pork sausages, fried eggs, white pudding, black pudding, toast and fried tomato," Mickeline stated. "Oh, and your choice of tea or your American favorite, coffee."

"Tea would be splendid, Mickeline, splendid," Remington smiled.

"Coffee for me,Chief, sorry Mickeline," Mildred stated.

"Tea for me, please," Laura looked at Remington as she said it.

He looked back at her, tilting his head. "Are you sure, Mrs. Steele? You wouldn't rather have coffee this morning?"

"When in Rome, Mr. Steele. Tea will be just fine," she said with a smile. Turning to Mildred she asked, "So, Mildred, you said you found something about international marriages?"

Just before Mildred could answer, Mickeline and the staff brought out their breakfast dishes and drinks. "Ah, thank you, Mickeline, I think we can take it from here," Mr. Steele dismissed the staff. He liked this attention however he was more interested in what Mildred had found.

"Oh, Mr. Steele, these eggs are to die for. We need to get the recipe, do you think they'll give it to us?" Mildred began gushing over the food.

"Mildred, please, what did you find?" Laura cut in.

"Well, first, on that fishing trawler, you do know Juan was really the captain, right? And we were past the 3 mile mark into international waters. So even though he was the captain, by rights, unless he is a minister, justice of the peace or an officially recognized officiant, it's not legit." Mildred began.

"So our wedding wasn't even remotely legitimate?" Laura tried to pretend to be shocked.

"It gets better. Turns out, Juan had just finished his course to be a Justice of the Peace. He was planning on being the officiant at his cousin's wedding next month. So no, it's legal as hell. But I don't think that is going to stop that slime ball Roselli from trying to split you two love birds up, so yesterday, I went to the courthouse in Tinahely with Mickeline. He showed me the research section which included information about Wicklow Way. That's a beautiful drive, you really should go. All the little villages and towns along the way, like something out of a storybook…" Mildred was beginning to lose focus.

"Mildred, Tinahely, what did you find," Remington was trying hard to keep her on the subject.

"Oh right, Boss, sorry, so Tinahely, I found a book about marriage laws. And in it, it stated if you got married here, it would stand to be valid in the States too. Isn't that wonderful? That weasel would have to back off." Mildred sounded off cheerfully.

"Wait, so you're saying if Mr. Steele and I got married, again, here in Ireland, it would be completely valid and legal back home?" Laura was trying hard to grasp the full meaning of what she had just heard.

"You got it, Mrs. Steele. Lock, stock, rings and all. Completely legal," Mildred punctuated her sentence with a clap, startling Remington.

"But, Mildred, not that I want to look a gift horse in the mouth, I sense there might be some kind of catch in this," Remington sounded skeptical.

"Well, there is just one minor detail I may not have mentioned," Mildred said slowly.

"And detail might that be?" Laura questioned her, eyebrows raised.

"That you and the boss would have to be here for 3 months before the ceremony could take place," Mildred said quietly.

"Three months? Three months, Mildred? How could we possibly… what makes you think we could… really…. Mr. Steele? Do you have any suggestions?" Laura looked at him accusingly.

"Laura, what makes you think I might have any suggestions?" Remington spoke loudly.

"Because you're the master of deception. Think of something!" she yelled back at him.

Mickeline, listening from the corner of the room stepped forward, "Might I offer a suggestion, my Lord, my Lady?"

Laura and Remington looked at him and simultaneously spoke, "What!?"

Mickeline, not used to this type of outburst, stepped back and said quietly, "Well, if it would help, you have been the official Lord here for the last 9 weeks since the Earl died. It took a while for the solicitor to retain all the information and proper documents and find you. But according to Irish Inheritance Laws, it would have to proven you have never been an Irish citizen and therefore do not have any residence restrictions. In other words, you, my Lord have been the sole owner of residence for 9 weeks and the ceremony could be very legal in just 3 weeks time. More than enough time to plan a proper second wedding I would assume, would it not?"

"Mr. Steele, my office, now," Laura stood and started to walk out of the room.

"Um, Mrs. Steele, your office?" Remington was confused but got up to follow Laura out of the room. "We'll be back shortly… I think…." he turned back to address Mildred and Mickeline.

Remington walked out into the hall, looking for Laura. She was walking up the steps toward their bedroom. "Are you coming Mr. Steele?" She didn't turn around to look at him.

Remington took the steps two at a time with other things on his mind. Maybe we can stoke those fires again….

Entering their bedroom, Laura stood holding the door until he had entered the room, closing it immediately behind him with a loud bang. Remington jumped, realizing she was not in the mood for anything other than resolving their current marriage legality dilemma.

Sitting down on the chair furthest away from the bed, Remington was the first to speak, "Thoughts, Mrs. Steele?"

Laura was actively pacing the room. "Well, we have two options from the sound of things. We can head home in a few days and take our chances with Tony and the INS. Or if what Mildred says is correct, we could stay here for three more weeks and get married again, this time it would be more legal and less likely to be scrutinized. So let's think about this."

"Laura, Laura, Lau-ra!" Remington raised his voice to get her attention so she would stop pacing. It was making him very nervous. Standing, he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Let's think about this rationally. Or better yet, I'm going to ask you one question. You don't even have to answer it right now. Do you, Laura Holt, Holt -Steele, Steele, Laura. Do you even WANT to marry me? This is a for better or for worse situation. Til death do us part, the whole kit and kaboodle. Not just a reason to keep me from being deported. Do YOU want to MARRY me? I'm going to go downstairs to see what can be done about the blasted finances for this place."

Without waiting for a response, Remington left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Laura sat down on the chair he just left. Did he just propose? She was trying to wrap her brain around what he just said. Did she want to marry him? For real marry him? The idea staggered her mind. Here he was, Remington Steele, her man of mystery and on many occasions, her Knight in shining armour, asking her to marry him.

"Ok Laura, let's think about this. If we go back home to Los Angeles now, there is still a chance Tony or the INS could find out about the phony marriage license and the phony blood test. Then he would be deported, but to where? If we stay here and get married by an Irish official, it would be irrefutable proof and the INS would have to leave us alone. But would Tony still be a problem?" Laura tried talking everything out loud, thinking she may answer her own questions. Do I love him enough to marry him? The real question lingered in her mind.

"I need some fresh air." Laura opened the door and headed down the stairs toward the front door.

Remington hearing her footsteps on the stairs came running, sliding across the marble floors. "Laura, that was fast… I expected you to think about that longer," he stuttered, not sure if he wanted to hear her answer.

Laura didn't respond, she just continued to walk toward the front door.

"Laura, where are you going?" Remington stopped in his sliding tracks.

"Out, Mr. Steele, out." And with that she slammed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking out the door to Ashford Castle, Laura didn't really know which direction she was headed. She just knew she had to move, had to walk, had to think. She followed the building around the corner and down the hill toward the lough. The mist was finally lifting although the air around her was still cool.

In her mind, she was going over all the pros and cons for trying to continue the charade for 2 years to appease the INS or by following what she believed was her heart and marry him legally, here in Ireland. She was pretty confident they could keep the charade up but for what? So after 2 years they would separate? Then what. Go their separate ways, forget about the years they were "married" and move on with their lives? Or make that leap of faith, a true confession of feelings and bind themselves together? Would he stay or would she wake up one day and would he be gone?

Wrestling with her decision, she didn't hear Remington come up behind her again. Clearing his throat to get her attention caused her to jump. That man is like a cat.

"Laura, I, ah, I'm not sure…. I don't want to push this… I know things between us haven't been easy. We've had our struggles, but I do want you to know this. I'm not giving up on us. I'll not walk away and leave you…" Remington began.

"You did once. I had to go searching for you to find you," Laura simply stated, not looking at him, still looking out over the water. She wasn't ready to make eye contact with him just yet.

"I didn't leave YOU, Laura. I want you to believe that. I needed to find ME, who I was… maybe who I was supposed to be. But in the end, I never found it. Instead you found me. It's with you I'm supposed to be. Laura, " Remington walked in front of her, to look at her face. He wanted to see her reaction. Taking her hands in his, he continued, "What I found is who I was supposed to be doesn't matter to me as much as who I want to be. I want to be with you, Laura. To be your husband, the man who wakes up every morning next to you, who cooks you dinner at night, drives you crazy and even yes, even one who does his fair share of legwork at the office."

Laura had to laugh at that comment.

"Laura, I'm not good with words, words in my life haven't meant much. Actions have always spoke volumes to me. But with you, even actions haven't been enough. I'm not perfect. I know there is so much of my past that is a mystery to you and maybe someday we can open up that Pandora's box but right now, this here and now, the only thing I want is you. Your heart, your love, and your hand," Remington felt as if he was a babbling fool.

Laura still hadn't replied. She wasn't sure how to. She stood there, holding his hands. "Do you really think we could do it?" she asked, still not making eye contact. She didn't trust her heart yet to look him in the eye.

"Do what? Get married? We've already done that once, sort of," he answered, almost confused by the question.

"Do you think we could last? If we did get married, here, in this place, could we make it last? Once we go back to Los Angeles, back to the office, to our day to day routines, could we make it work forever? Where would we live? Do we give up my loft, your apartment? How do we…" the questions flowed, along with her tears. The tears she she didn't realize she had been holding back for so long.

"Laura," Remington pulled her into a protective hug. "We do it together. We figure it out, work it out, together."

Wrapping her arms around his lanky body, she felt his heat, despite the cool air. She had thought she was in love once before, with Wilson, and then he walked out on her. He just walked away without looking back. She couldn't go through that again. She wouldn't do that again. She needed to protect herself, protect her heart from that happening again so if this was real, true love, she would know, she would feel it somehow. And when she finally looked up into Remington's eye, she did. Reflected on his face was her emotions. He was feeling just as apprehensive about things as she was. He understood, and she knew he did, even without words.

"Together?" was all she asked.

"Together."

"Promise? Promise me you won't disappear one day?" Laura needed confirmation.

"My word is my bond," he answered with a smile, using the phrase they had uttered to clients so many times in the past.

"So, Mr. Steele, it looks like we have some work to do," Laura stated as she took his hand and started to pull him toward the castle.

"Does this mean we have a wedding to plan, Mrs. Steele?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"That we do, Mr. Steele, that we do," Laura smiled back.

Pulling her back to his chest, Remington leaned down to kiss her lips. As it began to deepen, they were interrupted by a deep cough. Remington opened his eyes to look up at the worried freckled face of a young man, dressed in work clothes and heavy boots, holding his paddy cap in his hands.

"Your Lordship, my Lady, I, um I don't mean to interrupt, but, um, I, um, I need your help. My sister, she, she needs your help," the young man stuttered out, his accent thick. "Miss Krebs inside told me I could find you here. She said, she said you were the best in the business and well, I don't know where else to turn."

"What's your name son?" Remington asked.

"Fergus, sir, Fergus Dunne. I work on the grounds here and live nearby in Knockree. My sister, Sarah, and I live there with her boyfriend, Pace Magee. Pace works in the mines Galmoy, mining coal and zinc mostly depending on where they put him that week. He stays with a friend during the week and comes home for a few days before going back. It's a 2 hour drive one way and well, with no car in these parts, commuting is tough.", Fergus began to explain.

"Why do you need our help?" Laura asked, slightly annoyed, more confused than anything.

"Pace is a good man. He's working hard to save money so he and my sister can get married. She's pregnant you see, lass is just beginning to really show. He always calls, every night, same time, so Sarah won't worry so much. The mines can be dangerous, you know. Well, he said something the last time she talked to him that has her scared. Said he saw the foreman kill another man. Didn't say why, didn't say how, just he witnessed it, you know. He wanted to tell the Gardaí, the police, but he was afraid," Fergus nervously told them. He was constantly fidgeting with the hat in his hands.

"Fergus, what exactly do you need us for?" Remington asked.

"Because Sarah hasn't heard from him since. That was 3 days ago. She's worried sick. She, she's afraid the foreman may have seen him or heard him or something. Pace has never gone more than 24 hours without calling her. He loves her, and that babe. He would do anything for them and, honestly I'm afraid for him too." Fergus was looking down at his cap, completely twisted up now. "Could you help find him? Bring him home to her. She'll die without him. I know she will." Fergus looked pleadingly at Laura and Remington.

"Well, Mrs. Steele, this is your call. I mean, this young lad certainly sounds like he needs our detective services, although we are here on holiday," Remington looked at Laura.

"I agree. And I'm sure we could help find this young man and still attend to our plans," Laura stated.

"I can't pay you much. We barely get by as it is, and I know your fee must be ...," Fergus trailed off quietly, almost embarrassed by the fact he was asking for help.

"Son, don't worry about that. We take care of our own," Remington put his hand on Fergus' shoulder. "Let's head inside and we can discuss the details of our new case."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three of them walked back to the castle together. As soon as Mildred heard the door close she came running from the study. "Mr. Steele, Mrs. Steele, is everything okay? Are you okay?" she asked nervously. She hated to see them fight but the cold shoulder treatment was worse.

"Yes, Mildred, we are fine. But we have a lot of work to do if we are going to plan a wedding in three weeks," Laura said, her smile reaching her eyes for the first time in a long time.

"Do you mean it, Mrs. Steele? Boss? You're really going to do it?" Mildred could barely contain her excitement.

"Yes, Miss Krebs, we are as you so succinctly put it. We're really going to do it. But it appears we also have a case. You've met Fergus here. Why don't you take him into the kitchen first. Have the cook make him a plate. I'm sure there is plenty to go around. Oh and be sure to make a travel plate as well. I understand his sister may appreciate it," Remington steered Fergus toward Mildred in an attempt to get Laura in another room to talk. "We will reconvene in the study in, say, an hour?"

"Sure, Boss, whatever you say," Mildred answered, still smiling.

"Mrs. Steele, a word, please, in the sitting room perhaps?" Remington motioned to the small room they had been watching the news in last night.

Following Remington into the sitting room, Laura sat down on the chair, tucking her feet under her.

"Laura, I have a suggestion. Now before you say anything, just hear me out," Remington began. "Now our first… wedding…. Was unexpected. And I'm sure you haven't had a chance to talk to your mother or Frances or even, dear God, your friend Mr. Michaels, about anything that has transpired."

"Oh no, Frances…. Murphy…. My MOTHER…." Laura put her hand to her mouth, realization beginning to hit. "How am I going to explain…. Why I didn't tell them…. What am I going to do?"

"Lau-ra, please, just listen. I have a plan, an idea per se, that may be completely fool proof. But you have to let me do this my way," Remington wanted her to listen but Laura was already distracted.

"Do you realize my mother may never talk to me again when she finds out…. What have we done?" Panic was now starting to set in.

"Lau-ra!" Remington yelled. She stopped talking and looked up at him, almost confused as to why he yelled.

"I have the perfect plan. One that even Abigail can't complain about," Remington began to smile.

"You do?" Laura could see it in his face. He had that look, that silly grin, that told her his mind was racing with a grand plan only he could concoct.

"Mrs. Steele, do you doubt me? Ugh, I'm taken aback. Have I ever let you down before? Wait, don't answer that…." Remington was testing her.

Laura just laughed. "Do you care to enlighten me with your little plan, Mr. Steele?"

"Well, Mrs. Steele, it involves just a tiny bit of deception, however in the end, I'm sure it will soon be forgotten," he teased.

"Oh really? And what kind of deception are we talking about here?" She was always amazed how his mind worked..

"Just a little white lie, harmless really," Remington leaned down close to Laura, his hands on her thighs for balance.

Looking up into his blue eyes, she could see that mischievous sparkle that only existed when he was up to something.

"And, um, who is going to be the one giving this little white lie?" she whispered, her lips just inches from his.

"Well, it depends, "Remington leaned closer, his lips brushing hers, "Do you want to lie to Abigail or do you want me to do it?" Smiling, he captured her mouth completely before she could answer him.

Laura hummed into his mouth. "You really know how to lead a girl on, don't you, Mr. Steele?"

"I'm not going to be leading you on, we can take this upstairs right now if that what you wish, and finish this conversation at a later date, Mrs. Steele," Remington was still smiling, that crooked boyish grin Laura couldn't resist.

"Let's save that thought for now. What little white lie will you be giving my mother?" she said, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, since this castle is plenty big, I suggest we invite Abigail, Frances and Donald, Murphy and Ms. Foxx and whomever else you would want to witness our nuptials. We can even pay for their flights as I'm sure it might be tough for Frances and Donald. However, we can lead them here under the guise of an engagement. One that even you may or may not know about. Then, surprise them with the wedding instead," Remington was still grinning as he watched Laura's face. He could tell she was perplexed by the idea. He could practically see the wheels turning in her beautiful brain.

Tapping her finger on her lips, Laura thought for a moment, trying to think of a downside to this idea. "You know, Mr. Steele, this may actually work. If you call each of them with the invitation, telling them about how you inherited the castle and thought it would be the perfect place to propose, I don't think any of them would refuse! It's almost foolproof," Laura jumped up and threw her arms around Remington's neck.

"Almost foolproof? What part of this do you have reservations about, my blushing bride?" Remington furrowed his brow.

"Well, the only problem is Tony Roselli. If he does find out, he knows we already got married, well sort of," Laura was apprehensive to even bring him up. There is no love lost between Roselli and Steele. She had used Roselli to try to make Remington jealous for the last few weeks, since their first attempt at a honeymoon in Mexico.

"I guess we just need to make sure Mr. Roselli doesn't get an invitation then," Remington said simply.

"Well done, Mr. Steele. You have finally come up with a plan I can stand behind," Laura was beginning to get excited over the prospect of a real wedding. Looking at her watch, she said, "You know, Acushla, we still have 40 minutes before we need to meet Mildred and Fergus in the study," Laura said seductively, using the Gaelic term she had learned earlier that week.

"Why, Laura, are you suggesting we sneak up to our chamber and ah, how shall I put this,

Grá a dhéanamh dá chéile," he said, slipping into his Gaelic tongue, teasing her just a little bit.

"And what does that mean?" Laura just looked at him, confused.

Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "Let's go upstairs and I'll show you." It took everything he had to not sweep her off her feet as he had done 12 hours ago. There was something about her, he just couldn't get enough.

Tilting her head, Laura narrowed her eyes and looked at him. Deciding it didn't need a second thought, she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stairs. They made it to the first landing when Mickeline came out of the kitchen, calling to them. "My Lord, we could use your assistance, please."

"Damn," Laura muttered not quite under her breath.

"What is it, Mickeline?" Remington answered, trying hard not to sound annoyed, again.

"Well, the staff and I were just discussing your nuptials, and would you like Father Michael O'Callaghan to preside? He is not only our county priest, he is also the magistrate of Tinaley. If we plan the ceremony for a weeknight there would be no conflict with weekend services." Mickeline asked. Father Michael was a good friend of his and he knew there wouldn't be an issue obtaining his services.

Walking back down the stairs to meet Mickeline, Remington said,"Mrs. Steele, how do you feel about this? Do you have a preference on the evening? I do agree with Mickeline, a weeknight would be easier and I think it may also be helpful with our previous conversation," Remington looked at Laura, wanting her to be completely involved in every decision.

"Well, I'm sure Mother would appreciate the fact a priest would be performing the service, even if we are not in a church…" she started thinking out loud.

"Not to interrupt my Lady but we do have a small chapel here on the grounds if that would appease your Mother," Mickeline interjected.

"That would be perfect! How about 3 weeks from Wednesday? That way we can have everyone fly in on Sunday, not suspecting a thing," Laura said smiling.

"Mickeline, my good man, you appear to have made my wife very happy. If you wouldn't mind giving…. Father Michael, you said, a call to see if that works for his schedule, I would be very appreciative" Remington was smiling, watching Laura smile. Anything to make her happy.

"Will do, my Lord, I'll call him straightaway," Mickeline walked back toward the kitchen.

"Well, Mr. Steele, it appears we have made our first decision toward our wedding," Laura walked down the steps to hold his hand.

"Now, we seem to have lost the moment for our morning tryst, let's go see how we can help Mr. Dunne, shall we?" Remington brought her hand to his lips for a brief moment. A promise for later perhaps.

"After you," Laura announced, still holding his hand as they walked toward the study where Mildred and Fergus Dunne awaited them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the study, Mildred was sitting down, a notepad in her lap, making a list Laura couldn't see. Fergus was pacing near the windows, still twisting his cap in his hands.

"Mildred, what is that you are working on?" Laura asked, curious.

"Just a few ideas for the wedding, if that's ok? I was thinking I should probably head back to Los Angeles for the next few weeks to keep things going while you and the chief stay here and finish planning. I can help long distance. We don't want to keep the office closed for too much longer, do we?" Mildred was always thinking a few steps ahead.

"Actually, Mildred, that's a perfect idea. I've been so distracted by everything going on here, I forgot about home. Home… it seems so far away right now…" Laura's voice dropped almost to a whisper. "In any case, what ideas do you have?"

"Laura, I don't mean to interrupt your party plans but I think we have, ah, more pressing matters right now. Mr. Dunne, here, came to us for help. The least we can do right now is listen to the young man," Remington pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I got carried away I guess. Mildred, how about we talk this afternoon. Figure out your flight plans home and we'll go from there," Laura took Mildred by the hand.

"Sounds good to me," Mildred knew she wasn't being dismissed, so she didn't mind leaving them. Her heart went out to Fergus, just seeing the worry on his face. "If you need me for anything, I'll be with Mickeline."

"I'm sure you will," Remington joked. Closing the door behind her, he turned to Fergus, "Sit down, sit down, please. So tell us everything you know about Pace, was it?"

Fergus sat on the highback chair closest to the fireplace. He didn't really know where to begin. "Well, Sarah met him, about 3 years ago. He was working on the farms with his dad and uncles. He was about 19 at the time, Sarah was just barely 16. He was, is, a good soul. Took her to church every Sunday, never kept her out too late. It's just Sarah and I. Our mum, she died giving birth to our baby brother 10 years ago. She was so surprised to when she found out she was pregnant. She and my dad, you would have thought they won the lottery that day. But, she was in labor for so long. The midwives knew he was, was, breech, I think they called it. His feet were delivering first. I don't know what happened. I just know they kept saying there was too much blood. He didn't make it either. Our dad was devastated. Took to the bottle after that. He tried to keep a job but it's hard to go to work when you can't walk a straight line. He passed 6 years ago. I was already 18 so it was just Sarah and me."

Fergus stopped talking to collect himself. He didn't realize a tear has begun to slip down his face as he was talking about his mum and dad. Laura walked over to the tea service set up in the corner of the room and poured him a cup. Bringing it back to him, she gently urged, "Go on. Tell us more about Pace."

Taking a sip of his tea, Fergus continued, "Well, at first they were just friends. She used to help the ladies at the farm bring the men lunch. That's how they met. Then, like I said, Pace started coming by on Sundays to take Sarah to church with him. I thought it was good for her. Then I guess about a year ago, Sarah told me they had crossed that line of becoming more than friends. I didn't know what to say. So I just told her what my dad told me."

"And what was that Mr. Dunne?" Remington asked, wondering if it was anything like the advice Daniel had given him once upon a time.

"Well, he just said, keep it covered or be prepared to name it," Fergus looked down at his hands as he said it.

Remington nodded, remembering Daniel's words, "If you can't take care of it, don't create it."

Laura just sat on the chair, watching the two men, each lost in their own memories. Clearing her throat, she attempted to bring them back to the present. "Fergus, I know this is hard, but do you think it would easier for us to talk to Sarah? She can tell us about the last phone conversation she had with Pace, the friend he stays with?"

"Yes, ma'am. I think that might be best. Pace is like a brother to me now. I'm just praying nothing has happened to him," Fergus looked up at Laura. He had forgotten she was there.

"If it would be ok, I'd like to go home now, to talk to her first. She doesn't know about you and Mr. Steele, and well, it might be a shock at first. We've gotten by for so long on our own, I want her to know you can help. You can help us, can't you?"

"Fergus, son, let us meet with Sarah and talk to you as well. We need more information before we can make a decision. I'll have someone give you a ride home and we will swing by later this afternoon, say around 4 o'clock, to talk. If we think we have enough to go on, we'll take it from there," Remington stood, patting Fergus on the shoulder to comfort him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to put anyone out to drive me home. It's only a 40 minute walk," Fergus stood up, and began to walk toward the door.

"No trouble at all. Just check with Mickeline on your way out. And get that travel dish for your sister. Mrs. Steele and I will get the address from the driver and be by later," Remington said.

"Thank you, my Lord. Thank you. Miss Krebs said your heart was made of gold. It's nice to see good people back at the castle again." Fergus shook hands with both Remington and Laura before walking toward the kitchen again.

Remington watched him go, and turned to Laura, "Well, what do you think?"

"I think he loves his family very much," Laura said simply.

"I would have to agree, Mrs. Steele. For all intents and purposes, it appears we will gather no more clues until later this afternoon," Remington noted. "However, our conversation with young Fergus has brought another matter to light. Something you and I have failed to discuss."

"And what might that be?" Laura looked at him, confused, eyebrow raised.

"Well, my love, we may have been rather careless in our adventures last night and this morning," Remington took her hands in his and sat down on the couch in the corner of the study, Laura sitting beside him.

"I'm not following you, Mr. Steele."

Remington rubbed his mouth nervously, "Laura, I, ah, had a revelation, a recollection, of something Daniel had said to me a very long time ago. And that young man, just reminded me of that wise advice."

Laura was still trying to figure out what he was talking about. "Would you care to share?"

Remington wasn't sure what she didn't understand. It was obvious wasn't it? Taking a deep breath, he looked Laura in the eye and said, "Daniel once advised me, If I couldn't take care of it, don't create it."

Laura looked at his face, so serious at this moment. Then it dawned on her. "We didn't use…"

"No, my love, we didn't. How many times between last night and even this morning in the shower and not once, did we stop to think we were missing …. Protection," Remington was very serious.

Smiling, she looked at him. You could see worry written all over his face. She reached up and gently touched his cheek. "It's ok."

"Laura, what do you mean, it's ok? You realize what this could mean... " Remington was stuttering over his words.

"It's ok, for once I have this… covered," Laura was still smiling enjoying this little game. She knew something he didn't and he was panicking over thinking he had done something wrong.

"Covered? Laura, nothing was covered. I would have known, felt, if something was covered. Let me tell you that was my first time ever it wasn't covered. I know what it feels like when it's covered and that was definitely not covered. Wonderful, but not covered." Remington alternated between smiling at the memory of their encounter and being angry she seemed to be toying with him.

"Acushla, it's ok," Laura figured the she had to end the game now before he got too worked up. "I'm on birth control pills. I have been since we came back from the Freidlich Spa a few months ago."

"The pill? You are? Since then? And you, you didn't tell me?" Now it was Remington's turn to be confused.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you. After all, we still hadn't crossed that line and well, we didn't really know what the status of us was yet. I thought when we got back from the spa that maybe it was my first step forward into committing completely. After all, I was part of the reason we weren't moving forward." Laura rubbed his hand with hers. "So you never... without….?"

Remington hugged her close to him, happy to hear she was smart enough to have taken the precautions he had carelessly forgotten. "There's always a first time for everything right?"

"Wait, so you're telling me you've been with God only knows how many... " Laura didn't want to make him angry so she settled on "women, and you've never once forgotten a condom?"

"Laura, Laura, Laura, yes, honestly, I have never done the deed without protection. Until now that is. But with that being said, if I ever found myself unprotected, I would, ah, resort to other methods to satisfy whomever I was with at the time. And I'm happy to say, no one has ever complained," Remington tried to tease her.

But it was true. In the past, he would refuse to be satisfied himself if he didn't have condom with him. Being with Laura had changed everything for him.

Sitting there, together on the couch, forehead to forehead, they sat in silence, thinking about what they had just admitted to each other. It wasn't long before Laura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Remington looked at her, "What was that for?"

"That was for being you. For thinking about others before yourself," Laura said.

Leaning forward, Remington captured her lips with his. He gently ran his tongue over her lips until she parted them, lightly probing her mouth, swirling his tongue with hers. Releasing her, he stood, pulling her up to stand with him. Wrapping his hands around her small waist, he whispered in her ear, "Let's say we take this upstairs and I'll show you how it's done."

Laura ran her hand up to his shoulder, then down his back to grasp his butt in her hand. "Then you get to call, Mother," she whispered back.

"For exchange for a tumble with you, Mrs. Steele? Gladly!" Remington led the way up to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the rest of the morning, Remington did indeed show Laura how a touch here, a kiss there could bring the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. More than once he had to stifle her moans with a shift in tactics or, capture his name with his mouth on her lips. Her desire seemed insatiable, as did his own. It wasn't until she was quivering uncontrollably, her body one fine tuned instrument of sexual tension did he finally enter her, sending her over the edge for the final time, quickly pulling him with her. As he collapsed on her, she struggled to catch her breath, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, Mr. Steele, I would say you have completed a job well done," she laughed.

"Really, Mrs. Steele? I was thinking I may have missed something, that needed going over once more," he teased as he rolled on his side.

"No, no, I'm convinced you are very thorough in your methods," she said shaking her head, pushing her sweat dampened hair off her face.

"I am thinking, however, if we plan on being here at the castle for any extended time, we should probably find a way to soundproof this room this room just a bit. I'm sure if no one saw us coming up to our bedchamber, they are well aware of what has been going on," Remington was only partially serious. Never in this wildest dreams did he expect Laura to be as vocal as she was. "I'm thinking some drapes instead of the wooden shutters would help, maybe some curtains around the bed even. Hang them from the canopy…" he suggested.

"More privacy if Mildred decides to open the door again," Laura commented, only half joking.

"Laura, I'm very surprised at your ability to be so boisterous during our …. activities…. Especially since we've spent almost 4 years without being able to tell each other how we feel," Remington was on his side now, pushed up on his elbow, playing with Laura's damp hair which was beginning to curl around her face.

"Sometimes, actions do speak louder than words," she replied.

"And when those actions reduce you unable to verbalize a coherent sentence?" he was really teasing now, a smile on his face, one raised eyebrow.

"I can't help it if you… you…. OH YOU!" Laura hit his chest lightly. "We should probably shower again before going down to lunch. I need to sit with Mildred for a while to go over the ideas she has before we head over to the Dunne's home. And you still need to call Mother and Frances."

"I'm thinking if we are going to get through the items on your afternoon agenda, we should probably shower separately," Remington remarked.

Giving him a light kiss before climbing out of their bed, Laura quickly moved to the bathroom to shower. Remington laid on the bed, his arm behind his head, thinking. He wanted to be sure Abigail wouldn't be angry with Laura but he also didn't want her to be mad at him either. Frances would be much easier to deal with. She was a romantic at heart and he knew he could appeal to that side of her. Now Murphy, that was a difficult call.

Murphy was never a fan of his and Remington wasn't sure what his reaction was going to be when they called. He knew how important Murphy was to Laura so he made a decision. He was going to ask Murphy to be his best man. He wasn't going to lie to him, instead he was going to tell him the truth, explain their plan and ask him to stand with him when they made their true commitment to each other.

Content with his solution, Remington heard Laura turn off the water in the shower. Getting out of bed, he made his way to the bathroom, just as Laura walked out. Turning around as he entered the small room, he commented, "You know, Laura, we should think about writing our own vows. After all, it took us long enough to find the words to say how we truly feel, maybe we should express those words in front of everyone?" Remington suggested.

Laura hadn't thought about that before. "Hmmm, let me think on that."

"Well, it was just an idea," Remington said as he closed the door. His shower was quick thanks to a lack of hot water. I'll have to talk to the plumber about this. Wonder what that bill will look like. Laura had already gotten dressed and left the room by the time he emerged from the bathroom. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to find Laura and Mildred in the study going over Mildred's list she had started earlier.

"How are the plans for our wedding festivities?" Remington asked as he entered the room.

"Well, Boss, Mrs. Steele has figured out the small guest list and I think Mickeline and I have figured out the meal. Now, are you really not telling anyone what is really going on?" Mildred asked, still completely surprised at the idea.

"You are correct, Mildred. We are going to make this a complete surprise. Bring everyone here under the guise of a surprise engagement and end it with our wedding," Remington was smiling. "The surprise will really be on them."

"But, Chief, do you really think they will believe you? And isn't it last minute?" Mildred had tried to think of everything that might go wrong.

"I thought of that too, Mildred, so Mr. Steele is going to be the one to call the people we think will be most difficult. You know how persuasive he can be," Laura said. "If anyone can get them here, he can."

"Ok, Mrs. Steele, if you say so. And you're ok with the office footing the bill for everyone's flights?" Mildred still couldn't believe that her normally frugal boss was even considering it.

"Mildred, Mildred, Mildred, this is our gift to them. Most of them have either been instrumental in our relationship or some part of our lives, so this is our way of … of…." Remington was lost for the right phrase.

"Way of telling them how much we appreciate everything they have done for us in our pasts and how important they are to our future," Laura finished for him.

"Well put, Mrs. Steele, well put indeed." Remington clapped his hands together. "So, whom do I need to call to get this deception, I mean invitations, started."

Laura looked at him, "You can start by calling my mother. "

"This I have to hear!" Mildred exclaimed.

Remington just looked at the two of them. Walking over to the phone at the table, he looked at Laura for the number. She easily recited it for him and he sat down as he listened to the phone ring in his ear.

"Hello, Abigail? Yes, yes, its Mr. Steele. No, no, nothing's wrong. Laura's just fine. Yes, yes I know she should call you more. Yes, well you know how she is… always so busy, never enough down time. Yes, yes… Um, Abigail, I have a bit of a surprise and an invitation of sorts for you. Yes, I'm full aware you are not a fan of surprises. I know, I know. Yes, and I am fully aware Laura isn't a fan either, but this one I'm pretty sure she will be satisfied with." Remington looked over at Laura and Mildred sitting on the couch, trying very hard not to laugh.

"Currently we are in Ireland… Yes, Ireland. It appears I have inherited a castle from an old friend. Yes, it's beautiful here. No, no it's not very warm this time of year. Yes, Abigail, Laura is here too. Which leads me to my surprise. I have decided to ask Laura to marry me and well… yes, yes I said marry me." Remington had to pull the phone away from his ear as she screamed in it.

"Abigail? Abigail, please don't cry. I know they are happy tears but please…. Abigail, yes, so I haven't done it just yet. I thought it would be wonderful to celebrate my inheritance and our engagement with a party here. So, I would like to invite you here to Ireland, to witness … yes I said invite you here. We will take care of your flight arrangements. Three weeks from Sunday. How long? A week most likely. Oh and you will be needing a dress, formal wear. Yes formal. I haven't decided which day is like to surprise her yet so just be prepared."

Remington was shaking his head now, almost regretting the deal he made with Laura earlier …. almost. "I'm going to call Frances right after we hang up. I'm so glad you're happy Abigail. Yes, Miss Krebs will call you with all the travel arrangements. Okay, we'll talk soon… bye bye…. yes I'll tell Laura you said hello… and she needs to call you… bye bye… "

He hung up the phone and dropped his head as the echoes of laughter surrounded him.

"Well done, Mr. Steele," Laura could barely get the words out she was laughing so hard. "After the first few minutes I probably would have told her to stay home."

"And how did I get roped into calling her back, Boss?" Mildred feigned anger.

"Well, Mildred, I get the pleasure of inviting everyone, you get the pleasure of confirming travel arrangements. Speaking of which, have you arranged your flight home?" Remington turned to face her.

"Yes, my flight back leaves Shannon Airport at 11:00 am. So this afternoon I'll spend packing what I absolutely need to bring back with me. I'll leave a few things here for when I come back in 2 weeks. I figure that gives me a few days to get everything in place before the guests arrive," Mildred explained.

"Splendid, Mildred, always thinking ahead. Now I'm calling Frances and Murphy, anyone else you need me to call, Laura or can Mildred handle the rest of the list back in Los Angeles?" Remington was looking at Laura now, who had finally stopped laughing.

"No, Frances is going to be a call like my mother's possibly worse. Are you sure you want to call Murphy? You don't want me to do it?" Laura was surprised he even mentioned Murphy.

"No need, Mrs. Steele, I can handle it. Murphy and I may not see eye to eye on everything so this may require a man to man conversation," Remington said. "Do you want to stay here and snicker as I talk to them or are there any other plans you ladies can start elsewhere?

"Well, Boss, one thing I was looking into was the renovations you might need to do to turn this place into the bed and breakfast Mickeline and the staff talked about. Turns out, not much needs to be done. Just a few touches here and there and this place is good to go. And we are able to open new lines of credit with the understanding the B&B will be paying off any and all debt," Mildred was pretty proud of herself.

"Mildred, that's great news! How did you ever managed that?" Laura was incredulous. She was becoming aware how in debt the castle really was and was worried how Remington was going to be able to pay everything off in order to get the B&B off the ground.

"Hey, working for the IRS gave me some tools I was able to use to our …. Your advantage. Even the slightest hint of audits from any government body makes even the bravest accountant shake in their boots," Mildred nodded.

"Mildred, remind me to give you a raise when we get back," Laura was smiling from ear to ear.

"Now, if you two would care to give me some privacy, I'd like to make these last few phone calls before we depart for young Mr. Dunne's home. Oh, and Laura… I'd like to invite Monroe if that's alright with you. He's been a good friend, especially since he's moved to Los Angeles, helped me out on a few occasions," Remington looked at Laura again.

"Absolutely. It's your wedding too. If you think of someone else you'd like to invite, I'm ok with that. So, Mildred and I will head up to start packing her things. Come find me when you're done?" Laura leaned over and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

Capturing her cheek with his hand, Remington quickly spun and kissed Laura's lip, softly.

"I don't know how I'm going to get used to that," Mildred shook her head as she started walking toward the door.

"It's ok, Mildred, it may just grow on you," Remington said as he kissed Laura again.

"I'll see you in a bit. Have fun with Frances," Laura said as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath, Remington dialed Frances' number. Almost 20 minutes later, he finally managed to hang up the receiver, his ear still ringing from the multitude of screams she had emitted each time he said something else. It was finally decided Frances and Donald would bring the children as well. Surprise for Laura.

Before he called Murphy, Remington walked to the kitchen to see if Mickeline or the cook was around. Calling out, Mickeline wandered out from a small room in the corner.

"Mickeline, I was just wondering if the cook would be upset if I prepared dinner myself this evening?" Remington asked.

Mickeline was a little surprised by his request, "My Lord, you know that's not necessary. You have a full…"

"Yes, yes, I know full staff, however, I was thinking I would like to do something wonderful for Miss Krebs and my wife. A celebration of sorts," Remington was thinking of a way to thank them all.

"I'm sure the cook wouldn't have a problem with that. I'll inform him straightaway. Do you have an idea for a menu?" Mickeline asked.

"I'll take care of that myself. Terrence can take me to the market to get everything I need," Remington made a mental note of the items he needed. "Now, one more question… where can I find some scotch? I have to make a phone call that is going to be difficult and I find myself in need of some…"

"Liquid courage," Mickeline suggested with a smile.

"Yes, yes, that's one way of putting it." Remington nodded, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I always keep a bottle hidden in the office back here," Mickeline motioned for Remington to follow him.

Pouring a small amount in a glass, Remington swigged it back and grimaced. "That's, um, that's… what is that?" Remington's throat was on fire.

"My brother distills his own. Tastes like liquid fire but has a nice kick," Mickeline poured himself a double shot and drank it down.

"Thank you, my good man. That should be just enough to get me through this," Remington kept clearing his throat which felt like it was tightening up on him. He was thinking it was more from the fear of calling Murphy than the homebrewed scotch.

Walking back to the study, Remington closed the door and sat down, just staring at the phone. "Come on, mate, let's get this over with," he said to himself. Picking up the phone, he dialed Murphy's number in Denver. "Pick up, pick up, pick up," Remington urged the ringing phone, drumming his fingers nervously at the same time.

"Michaels," Murphy said as he answered the phone.

"Ah, Murphy, it's Steele here," Remington wasn't sure if he was happy or scared Murphy answered.

"What the hell do you want?" Murphy grumbled into the phone.

"It's good to hear your voice, too. Listen I need some help from you, old chap," Remington took a deep breath. He knew this was going to be tough but he didn't expect the animosity he was hearing in Murphy's voice.

"I don't help conmen, remember?" Murphy snapped.

"This is not a con, I assure you. Laura and I are getting married and I would…" Remington began.

"WHAT?! You and Laura? What did you do now, you son of a.." Murphy was furious.

"We didn't do anything, Murphy, I swear to you. We just finally came to our senses. With a little help from the INS and Daniel of course," Remington tried to pass some of the facts off lightly.

"Wait a minute. Did you say INS? Be straight with me, what the hell is going on?" Murphy didn't sound as angry as he had a second ago.

"Well, to make a long story short, due to a pressing Immigration deadline, Laura and I had a hasty wedding on a fishing trawler a few weeks ago. However, in the process of trying to enjoy a honeymoon of sorts, we helped a Russian diplomat defect, got a double agent arrested and last but not least found out Daniel Chalmers was my father just before he died," Remington didn't want to get into too much detail, some of the wounds too fresh.

"Okay, I don't think I want to know any more. But how did that get you and Laura heading down the aisle again?" Murphy was curious.

"Well, it was Daniel's death actually. Laura and I, well, we… not to kiss and tell but…" Remington blushed trying to decide how much he actually wanted to indulge to Murphy.

"I get it, I get it. You got farther with Laura than I ever did. Can't say I'm not jealous, man," Murphy shook his head, trying to believe what he was hearing. "So what do you need me for? Sounds like you have a plan already."

"Well, Murphy, I know we haven't seen eye to eye for most of our working relationship but I know how important you are to Laura and well, I'd like you to be my best man… Our best man." Remington stated. Taking a deep breath, he waited for Murphy's response.

"Really? You want me? Ok, when is the wedding?" Murphy was almost at a loss for words.

"Well, that's where I need your help. In approximately three weeks time, the wedding itself with partially be a surprise. Not to Laura and myself, Mildred of course, but to everyone attending." Remington smiled thinking about what he was about to explain.

"Of all the hair-brained schemes… why the deception?" Murphy had his guard up again.

"Well, almost no one knows of our first wedding and to be honest, we want to do it right. No one really knows what Laura and I have been through the last year so we are inviting everyone to our castle under the guise there will be an engagement that even Laura doesn't know about," Remington started rambling.

"Wait, stop, did you just say castle?" Murphy was shaking his head, trying to wrap his brain around the conversation.

"Oh, did I fail to mention that minor detail? Yes, I have recently inherited a castle in Ireland which is where we will be sharing our nuptials with everyone. On our expense of course. We are paying airfare and travel arrangements for everyone," Remington was smiling again, imaging Murphy's face on the other end of the line as he dropped that bombshell.

"Well, I'll be. Dammit, Steele, I never expected any of this but I'll be damned if I am going to miss it. You're footing the bill, I'll be there," Murphy declared.

The men spent the next few minutes ironing out some details and it was decided Murphy would fly in with Sherry on Friday, a few days before everyone else. The last call he made was to Monroe who was more than happy for his friend. Having completed his phone calls, Remington left the study to search for Laura. He was getting hungry and decided a late lunch was in order before they went to the Dunne's. He found Laura and Mildred in Mildred's room, packing and unpacking, laughing the entire time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once Mildred's packing was completed, the three shared a simple sandwich lunch, Laura and Mildred still laughing at some untold jokes. Remington made arrangements with Terrence to go to the local market to pick up the ingredients he needed for the dinner he was planning. Going one step further, Remington picked up enough to make dinner for the entire staff, enjoying the anticipation of their reactions to his cooking.

Returning the the castle just before 3:30, Remington found Laura asleep on their bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he couldn't help think how beautiful she looked at that moment. Her face, relaxed, peaceful. Stroking her cheek gently, he woke her, "Laura, hey, rise and shine. We need to head over to the Dunne's."

Laura opened her eyes, to see his blue ones watching hers. She felt his fingers touching her face, so she brought her hand up to hold his. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Just about 3:30. Terrence gave me the address and directions to Knockree so we should get ready to go in a few minutes. You okay, Laura? It's not like you to sleep during the day like this," Remington was concerned.

"I'm fine. I didn't realize how tired I was until I came up here. I didn't sleep much last night," she said with a smile, winking at him.

"Well, my love, we will have to be sure to retire earlier this evening so you can get your rest," he said simply. "I can't have you napping the day away."

Laura sat up, stretched, then leaned into Remington's shoulder. "Are you ready to go to the Dunne's? I'm not sure what we can do for them, but it can't hurt to listen."

"Indeed, Mrs. Steele. Fergus seemed distraught earlier so maybe we can listen to their story and if it's more than we want to handle, we can pass the information off the local authorities. From the way Fergus described Pace, was it, it doesn't sound like he is the sort to find trouble willingly," Remington said thoughtfully.

Remington and Laura made their way down to the study where Mildred was chatting away with Mickeline. Remington confirmed the directions with Terence and borrowing a car, he and Laura made the short 10 minute drive to Knockree. Finding the Dunne home took them a few minutes as the roads were not marked and many of them were no more than dirt paths.

Arriving just before 4:00, they pulled on the grass in front of a small bungalow. The exterior was made of gray cobblestones, worn smooth with age and weathering. The roof was made of thatch, with a small chimney appearing over the top of one end of the small building. The surrounding countryside were beautiful rolling hills, used by the local farmers. There was a low stone wall running alongside the road, veering off to the right, creating a border between their small home and the next, about 200 yards away.

The outside of the home was simple, colorful wildflowers growing along the foundation, a dirt path leading to the red, wooden front door.

Remington and Laura walked up and knocked. Inside they could hear footsteps and the door was opened by a petite girl with blond hair and green eyes. She was dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and leggings. She turned to someone else in the room and said "Ferg… I think they're here."

Fergus appeared behind her and said "Mr. and Mrs. Steele, please come in. Don't mind our home, it's.. It's… well, it's not Ashford Castle, but it's been in our family since our grandparents got married."

Laura and Remington entered the small building, noticing its sparse contents. They stood in a open room, the kitchen area to their right and a living area on the left. There was a small fireplace against the wall, blazing away. It appeared to be the only source of heat for the home. They could see a short hall with three doorways, only one had an actual door on it. The other two had blankets hanging for privacy.

Fergus invited them to sit at the kitchen table where 4 mismatched chairs sat around a well worn wooden table. "Sarah, do you want to make tea for our Lord and Lady?" Fergus turned to the petite girl.

"That's ok, son. Sarah, please, come sit with us," Remington gestured to the open chair beside him. Seeing the look in her eyes, he understood how she felt. Scared, not sure if she could trust them. Once upon a time, he had that same look, those same feelings. At one time in his childhood he had lived in a home very similar to this one. Each time a new person would come to the house, he wondered if they were there to take him away.

Laura could tell by the look on Remington's face he was affected by this family and they hadn't even heard their story yet. Reaching across the table, she put her hand on his and squeezed gently. Turning to look at Sarah, she said, "Fergus told us a little about what happened. Can you tell us more about Pace, where he was working last, who he stays with?"

Sarah just looked at the two of them for a moment. Unconsciously, she put her hand on her rounded belly, almost protectively, and started to speak. "Pace, he called me 3 days ago. He always calls at 6:15, after he checks out at work. There is a payphone just outside the offices. At first he sounded like he always did, telling me about what he did in the mine that day. He was working in the zinc mines this week. They try to rotate them in the different mines. Said it helps keep the lungs clear. I think they are full of it anyway." Sarah sounded almost angry.

"Sarah, you know that was the only work he could find, other than the farms and well, you see those men, the farms barely pay enough, not enough for a family," Fergus scolded her gently. He didn't want to upset her but he knew what the reality was.

"I know Ferg, I know. I just hate that he's so far away all the time. I mean, what's he going to do when… when... " Sarah put her head down, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Laura put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. Her heart went out to this girl. She was only 19, barely an adult, but soon she was going to be responsible for another young life. She could only begin to imagine what was going through her mind.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Sarah picked her head up, "So Pace, he, um, he told me he thought he needed to get out of there, needed to get home. I asked him why and he told me the foreman, he saw him kill another man. A driver. He started to say something else but then someone must have heard him because he just said he had to go… and he loved us. That was the last time I heard from him."

"Did he tell you where he was staying? Who he was staying with?" Remington asked.

"Pace would drive and stay with his friend, Christian O'Malley. Christian works in the mines with him. His family lives on the next farm over. They've been friends since they were wee lads. They rent a room together, share the cost, then drive home on the weekends or when they had days off. I tried to get a hold of Christian but it's hard when they are there. Not many phones in the boarding houses and even if you do get through there's no guarantee they'll get the message. They're not supposed to come home for another 3 days." Sarah told them, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"Sarah, I know this is going to be hard, but can you think of anyone that might want to hurt Pace? Any enemies he might have?" Laura wanted to make sure they had covered everything.

"Pace? Enemies? My Lady, Pace is the gentlest, kindest, sweetest man. He was trying to do better for us, putting money away for the babe, for us. He wanted to get married before… before… before the bairn comes but I'll be honest. I'm scared. I'm scared he's not going to come home and I'm going to have to do this on my own. That this babe," Sarah was rubbing her belly, "won't know how wonderful his or her da was."

"Mrs. Steele, a word if you please?" Remington looked at Laura, pleading with his eyes. Laura knew that look. She knew he wanted to help.

"Outside? Excuse us, Fergus, Sarah, Mr. Steele and I just need a word in private, please," Laura stood up.

Remington put his hand on the small of her back to guide her outside. Closing the door, he walked toward the stone wall, leading Laura. Stopping at the edge of the wall, he put his foot up on it and leaned his elbow on his knee. "Laura, I know we are here on a vacation of sorts but I'd like to help them. I, ah, I feel sort of connected to them. I spent a few years of my childhood living in homes very similar to this one. And those were the nicer homes." Remington didn't make eye contact, he just stared off into the distance.

"It would mean a lot to you, wouldn't it? To help them?" Laura placed her hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing it.

"We could take a ride over to the mines in Galmoy, ask around if anyone has seen the lad or his friend Christian," Remington covered her hand with his, still not making eye contact.

"We could drop Mildred off at the airport and head over there in the morning. Make it a full day trip. Enjoy the scenery, the countryside, your company," she said as she leaned into him, dropping her chin on his shoulder, trying to comfort whatever demon he was fighting.

Standing to his full height, he put his arms around her. "Thank you, Laura. Now, let's go inside and see what else we can learn about Pace Magee."

The Steeles walked back to the door, knocking once before opening it. Back inside, Fergus and Sarah had moved to the living area. Sarah was sitting on the couch, her feet up on the table in front of her, her hand on her belly. From this angle, her belly appeared much larger, not hidden by the oversized sweatshirt as much. Fergus was pacing, his hand nervously slipping in and out of his pockets.

Laura asked, "Do you have a picture of Pace or Christian? We are going to take a ride over to the mines tomorrow, it would be helpful to know what they look like."

Fergus and Sarah looked at each other, surprised. "You mean you can help us?" Fergus asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes, Fergus, we're going to try anyway," Remington answered, extending his arm out to shake hands with him.

"But we can't… we wouldn't be able to pay you anything," Sarah said softly.

Laura sat down beside her on the threadbare couch. "You don't need to. We're not asking for anything in return. We just want," Laura looked up at Remington's face. She could see he was still wrestling with memories, "we just want to get your family back together again."

Without warning, Sarah grabbed Laura's hand and placed it on her belly. Under her fingers, she could feel a small bump, sliding along, rippling, then ever so gently, a larger bump pushing against her. Laura just looked down at her hand being held in place by Sarah's. Not really knowing how to respond she simply smiled and said, "I think someone agrees with that plan."

"I think, they do, too," Sarah replied, smiling for the first time since they had gotten there. "Fergus, can you get the picture off the chest of drawers in my room? You know, the one of both Pace and Christian taken last summer. That's the most recent one of the two of them together."

Fergus went down the small hall and pushed one blanket aside, disappearing into the room. He came back with a small photograph of two young men, both tall and lanky, one with a shock of red hair with a pure white streak above his right temple, the other, dark curly hair. They were smiling at the camera, an arm around each other's shoulders. You could clearly see they were having a good time that day.

"You won't be able to miss Pace. He's the one with the white streak. His grandmum swore he did it to himself as a young boy. Almost died jumping off a cliff, scared himself pretty good, he did. And the dark haired chap, that's Christian. He's pretty lucky with the ladies with that dark curly hair and those eyes," Fergus said laughing.

"Yes, I'm familiar with the combination," Laura looked up at Remington, almost laughing. She was still fascinated by the movement under her fingers. She wasn't around Frances much when she was pregnant with any of her children so feeling this was completely new.

"Well, I think this will be very helpful. I will be sure it get returned to its rightful place, here in your home, Miss Sarah," Remington said as he put the picture in his jacket pocket. "Mrs. Steele, I see someone else has your full attention, however I do believe we need to get going. It will be getting dark soon and although I'm sure I could do well to navigate the city streets in the dark, these country roads may give me a run for my money." Remington was watching Laura's face, each time the baby moved.

Standing, Laura helped Sarah to her feet and gave her a small hug. "We will do the best we can to find him," she said. "Ready?" she turned to Remington.

"After you, Mrs. Steele, after you," Remington held the door for her. Walking back to the car, he opened her door and waited until she sat down before leaning in. Giving her a kiss on her cheek, he quickly closed the door and walked around the car to get in.

"What was that for?" she asked, looking at him.

"Because you are a wonderful woman, Mrs. Steele," he replied.

Driving back toward Ashford Castle, Remington put his hand over Laura's and asked, "Have you thought about having children, Laura?"

Surprised, she turned to look at him, "What makes you ask that?"

"Well, you seemed rather fascinated with what was happening under your hand. Was that the first time you've felt a child move in the womb?" Remington was rubbing his lips with his hand, almost nervously.

Laura didn't really know how to answer him. Truthfully it was the first time, most of her friends lived further away or once they were married she didn't see them very much. And Frances was living in Connecticut during her pregnancies. "I… um…. I…." she tried, then with a heavy sigh, said "yes, that's the first time, I've ever felt that."

Remington glanced over at her face. She looked almost sad, so he said, "We haven't had much time to discuss this before but how DO you feel about children? I know the few times we've had Frances' brood it's been difficult, chaotic to put it lightly. But you have to remember, you are not their mother, they are not your children. You will handle things differently and I think you would be a wonderful mother." He captured her hand in his again.

"You think so? I figured some day I would want to have children, I just don't know when. Do you ever really know when?" Laura looked at him. "I'm still getting used to us being married… or almost… married again… do you… do you want kids?"

"Only if I can have them with you, Laura, only with you," he replied as they pulled into the driveway of Ashford Castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*A/N: This chapter contains sexual content and should be rated M.

Once back in the castle, Remington ushered everyone out of the kitchen as he prepared dinner for the evening. Before going to the market earlier that day, Remington had decided the dinner menu would be a combination of Irish and French cuisine. He would begin with a traditional Irish salad, followed by Soupe à L'oignon, a French soup, the main course would be a hybrid of Shepherd's pie, Hachis Parmentier, and for dessert, chocolate eclairs and bread pudding.

He had everything under control when Laura came down to the kitchen, enticed by the amazing aromas she smelled. Remington was smiling as he moved from one area to the next, gracefully chopping, stirring, and tasting, stopping once or twice to offer Laura a taste of a sauce or to sample of the seasoned ground veal he was using. Before his final preparations could begin, he pushed Laura out with a kiss, promising she would be impressed soon enough.

Laura decided if she couldn't help in the kitchen, the least she could do was set and decorate the table. With Mickeline and Mildred's help, she found enough items to create a beautiful centerpiece of ribbon, wildflowers and grasses, over a white tablecloth and deep green runner. The rest of the staff helped her set the table with the beautiful Belleek China decorated with delicate looking shamrocks. Stepping back to see her creation, Laura couldn't get over how beautiful the room looked. The table was set for 20, more than enough for Remington, Laura, Mildred and the staff that lived at the castle.

Mickeline called all the staff to the main foyer at her request. No one else had any idea of the surprise dinner Remington was cooking except Mickeline and the resident cook. Laura requested they all change for dinner, out of their uniforms and into comfortable clothes. Walking back toward the kitchen, Laura stopped short, seeing the plates and dishes being lined up. Another talent he will have to explain, she thought. Each dish looked like a masterpiece, and as if an entire staff kitchen had prepared it, not one man.

Once everyone returned, it was decided everyone would collect their own dishes from the kitchen. That way, no one had to be served and Remington could join the table for dinner as well. A few minutes later, an Irish blessing on the meal thanks to Bridget O'Leary, and murmurs of appreciation could soon be heard from the table. The cook was even impressed and asked Remington for the recipes. Remington smiled and promised him he would write them all down for him to use when the bed and breakfast was up and running.

At the conclusion of dinner, Remington stood to toast the staff. He looked down the table at the faces of everyone and found himself at a loss for words. These people lived and worked here without pay just to say they had a job. Up to this point, no one had asked him for anything in return. Yes, upon meeting each of them they had given him a bill for services or supplies but not one of them asked for anything for themselves. Thinking of Daniel, he remembered a simple toast he heard him say many times, "May you live as long as you want and never want as long as you live. 'Sláinte!'" With a chorus of 'Sláinte!' from everyone at the table, dinner was concluded. The staff offered to clean up so Mildred, Laura and Remington could retire for the evening. Many of them simply said "It's the least we can do, my Lord, for this wonderful meal" or other similar sentiments.

Remington, Laura and Mildred made the decision to be up early so they could pack the car for Mildred's trip to the airport and then for the rest of the day they would be traveling to and from the mines Galmoy. Remington was carrying a bottle of wine and a small plate of chocolate eclairs with him. Laura just smiled, wondering what he might have up his sleeve for the evening.

Once in their bedchambers, Laura took a pair of pajamas and her robe into the bathroom. Remington placed the wine and eclairs on the table closest to the fireplace. He added a few logs to the hearth and started a fire quickly. Taking a blanket from off the back of the couch in the room, he spread it out on the floor in front of the fire. He then put on a pair of navy blue silk pajamas, leaving the shirt mostly unbuttoned along with his robe. Stepping back, the scene before him was reminiscent of nights in his apartment where the two of them would spread out on the floor by the fire and enjoy a glass of wine.

Laura finally left the bathroom wearing similar silk pajamas and her robe. Remington had just started pouring a glass of wine for each of them. "Laura, I was afraid you were hiding from me," Remington joked, handing her a glass.

"No, I had a hard time getting the toothpaste out of the tube," she smiled. "It's funny, I never thought we'd have that conversation."

"And what conversation is that?" Remington looked perplexed.

"The co-habitating, you-used-all-the-toothpaste conversation," she laughed.

"Ah, yes, domestic bliss as it may be," he laughed back. Laying down on the blanket, he patted the spot on the floor beside him.

Laura followed suit, stretching herself out on the blanket, wine glass in hand. Watching the flames of the fire she absentmindedly began rubbing her hand on his arm. Remington reached up on the small table to get the plate of eclairs. Picking one up, he smiled at Laura and brought it up to her lips. Taking a small bite, she couldn't help but close her eyes and sigh.

"These are so delicious," she sighed again. "Another Remington Steele mystery… gourmet chef and pastry chef?"

"Well, now Laura, it doesn't have to be a mystery. As I've told you before, Daniel insisted my education included all aspects of life. It's because of his tutelage I've been well versed in many culinary cuisines as well as pastries. And knowing your penchant for chocolate, I'm sure I can, ah, make good use of those skills," he leaned over to kiss her gently.

Licking his lips, he declared, "Almost tastes as good as the chocolate."

Laura looked over at him and laughed. Taking another sip of her wine, she placed the glass down on the floor. She then reached over to brush a stray lock of hair off his forehead. "Thank you for such an exquisite dinner. It appears that everyone enjoyed it thoroughly."

Bringing her hand down his cheek, she stopped and rubbed his bottom lip with her thumb. Catching her hand with his, Remington turned it and kissed the palm of her hand. Taking that as an invitation, Laura leaned forward to kiss him, softly on the lips. Remington slid his arm around her to pull her closer to him, where he deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue around hers.

Taking it one step further, Laura placed her hands on either side of him, covering the length of his body with hers. From this position, she was able to straddle him, taking control of the passionate kiss they shared. Breaking free, breathless, Remington looked up at her, his eyes blazing blue. "Laura, I, ah, see you have something in mind this evening?" he questioned, smiling.

Without saying a word, she sat up and took off her robe. Running her fingers across his chest, she finished unbuttoning his pajama top. Leaning forward again, she began kissing a trail from behind his ear, down to the top of his waistband. Wanting to touch her, Remington reached down to pull her up to him again. Slowly, he unbuttoned her pajama top, sliding it off her shoulders, rubbing his hands across her warm skin. Laura arched into his hands, her hips rubbing against his obvious desire.

"Laura, have I ever told you, how many times I have fantasized about us - making love in front of a fire. Although I had pictured my apartment, not a castle in Ireland, I'm sure this will do," Remington sat himself up, taking a breast in his mouth, using his other hand to pull her closer.

Laura ran her fingers through his hair and with a gentle growl said, "As have I."

The next few minutes were spent simply kissing, touching, exploring exposed skin. Remington managed to roll Laura onto her back where he slid her pajama pants off, tossing them to the side. Realizing she had nothing underneath he commented, "Planning ahead I see?"

Sliding her hands under the waistband of his own pants she realized he was also missing his briefs. "As did you I see…" she smiled.

"Laura, something you should learn now," Remington started.

"And what is that, Acushla?" she asked trying to sound innocent.

"I, ah, I never wear anything underneath my pajamas," he said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

"All the better for me, I guess," Laura answered, rolling him onto his back, straddling him once again.

"You are just full of surprises this evening, Mrs. Steele." Remington was beginning to enjoy this side of her. He knew she could take control when they were working on a case but he didn't expect her to be this forward in bed.

"Gremlins, Warner Brothers, 1984. Zach Galligan, Phoebe Cates," Laura murmured as she began kissing his neck and clavicle.

"Laura?" Remington knew the movie but wasn't understanding the reference.

"Don't feed them after midnight? Chocolate and I… well, we have a similar relationship," Laura said as she leaned forward to line her sensitive core up with his throbbing manhood.

"Ohhh, That's um, that's ah, that's ohhhh," Remington couldn't even consider a response as she leaned back, taking all of him in at once. Rocking forward slightly, she started a rhythm, rolling her hips gently as she did. It didn't take long for her to ride her way to her first shattered peak, calling his name as she crested over.

Leaning forward, to rest her head on his shoulder, Remington held her tightly as he rolled her onto her back, never breaking contact. Quickly he picked up a new rhythm that had her gasping for air and begging for another release. He eased off, wanting to hold her off just a little longer. He began slow, long strokes, accenting each of them with an added upward thrust, covering her neck with kisses as he did. Feeling the familiar tightening in his belly, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer himself, he began a faster pace. Laura wrapped her legs around him tightly, trying to urge him on.

Just before they both tumbled over the final climatic edge, Remington whispered into her ear, "Mo grá thú". I love you. The next few minutes were a haze for both of them. They laid in each others arms, gasping for breath utterly exhausted.

"I believe, Mrs. Steele, we should move this to our bed, else we will be very uncomfortable in the morning," Remington said into Laura's hair. Sitting up tentatively, she leaned over to kiss him again before standing up. Picking up her pajamas again, she walked into the bathroom to clean herself up before climbing back into bed. Remington stood up and put his pajama pants on. He folded the blanket up to put back on the couch and put their wine glasses on the table. As he began to put his pajama shirt on Laura walked out of the bathroom.

"No, leave it off, please," she said as she climbed onto the bed.

"Are you sure?" Remington asked as he sat down.

"Yes, I want to touch you, feel you," she said simply. Pulling the blankets up around them, she laid on his chest, her hand over his heart. "I love you, too."

Remington wrapped his arm around her, kissed the top of her head and happily drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Early the next morning, Laura woke up first. She was again initially confused by the heavy weight of arms and legs weighing her down. This time, realization dawned with a smile. Instead of getting out of bed immediately, she rolled toward Remington to watch him while he slept. He was laying on his side, one arm stretched under the pillows under her head, the other around her waist. Reaching up, she brushed his hair off his face, tracing his cheek down to his chin, almost mirroring her actions from last night, this time with a different purpose.

"Hey," she said softly, "It's time to wake up."

Slowly he opened his eyes. "Hmmm, good morning Mrs. Steele." He reached up to touch her face. "Sleep well, I hope?"

"Very. We need to get moving if we are going to get Mildred to the airport on time," Laura reminded him.

"Laura, must we ruin this moment with talk of Mildred," Remington joked, trying to pull her forward for a kiss.

Knowing they would be late if they didn't get moving, Laura changed her tone. Firmly she said,"Mr. Steele, another time. Right now we have more pressing matters that include getting Mildred the airport." Seeing him roll his eyes as she spoke she tried one more tactic, "Unless you don't want her to help plan our wedding?"

"No, no, no time to dawdle then. Tell you what, if you want to shower first, I'll go down and see if the cook can pack us a lunch as well as have breakfast ready." He rolled out of the bed, reaching for his robe.

Laura was surprised but took full advantage of his offer. The next hour was spent showering, dressing, and carrying Mildred's luggage to the foyer. The three met in the dining room for a simple breakfast of cranberry scones, tea and coffee. The cook even packed a few scones for Mildred to take with her on her flight home.

After packing the car, Remington confirmed directions to both the airport and Galmoy with Mickeline. "Excuse me, your Lordship, but why would you want to travel to the mines? They are not the sort of place you go to visit," Mickeline asked.

"We are trying to help Fergus Dunne. He has a friend there that needs our assistance. We can't possibly ignore that," Remington tried to explain without telling him everything. He liked Mickeline but as with everyone he knew, he wasn't going to divulge any information just yet.

"Please, take care. The mines can be dangerous but some of the men that work there can be worse," Mickeline warned.

"Thanks for warning, Mickeline, we will be sure to keep watch for any unscrupulous types," Remington smiled although he was filing this piece of information in his mind.

Hearing Laura and Mildred's voices, he turned to see them coming down the hall from the kitchen. Laura was carrying a basket containing what he could only assume was the lunch they had asked for. "Ready to depart?" he asked.

Mildred stopped at Mickeline and gave his a lingering hug. "I'll see you in a few weeks, big guy," she said with a wink. Laura and Remington simply looked at each, wondering what that comment was all about.

During the ride to the airport, Laura and Mildred discussed how to handle any appointments that were outstanding at the office. They had been closed for two weeks as it was so they couldn't afford to reschedule much more. It was decided that all skip trace cases Mildred could easily handle. Remington would contact his friend Monroe for help with any security contracts that needed review. Contracts would be sent by courier for signatures and approval and anything that couldn't be done would be referred to other local agencies.

At the airport, they helped Mildred carry her luggage to customs and with a flurry of hugs and goodbyes, they watched her walk to the terminal to head back to Los Angeles. Back in the car, Remington steered the car toward M7 and Galmoy. Arriving in just under 2 hours, Remington pulled the car over in a small turnoff just before the Church of the Immaculate Conception. They both climbed out to stretch their legs and noticing a park nearby, took their lunch with them.

Walking around the small village, they could see the green fields, divided by stone walls in the distance, homes scattered on the countryside. The narrow divided road that led into the village was quiet. Not quite what they were expecting. It was just after noon and they didn't see many cars or people for that matter. To their left was another narrow road, lined with colorful row houses.

Finding a place on the grass where they could see both the street and the houses, Laura and Remington emptied the contents of the basket. The cook had thought of everything, from fresh Irish soda bread, homemade sweet citrus marmalade, cheese, fresh fruit and a bottle of wine, along with dishes and napkins. He had also included a few scones leftover from breakfast. Putting the scones back in the basket for a possible afternoon snack, Remington smiled and watched as Laura sampled the marmalade and soda bread.

"This is delicious. Or maybe it's scenery," she commented.

Leaning over to bite the bread she held in her hand, Remington replied, "It's simply the company."

Laura smiled at him. Each day since Daniel's death, she was realizing how much she loved Remington. She used to be afraid of being lost in that love, losing her identity that she had worked so hard for. But, after his proposal yesterday, she finally understood she didn't need to be afraid. She wouldn't lose anything, she would only gain so much more. She didn't realized she was staring at him until he cleared his throat, breaking her train of thought.

"Eh-hem, Laura, it's not that I don't mind you watching me, but you have that look on your face. I don't know exactly what it means and I'm slightly unsettled by that," he said. He had been watching her watch him. Brushing aside a piece of hair off her face he asked, "Care to share what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

Laura, slightly embarrassed, dropped her eyes. "Nothing. Everything. I was just thinking about us."

"Are you having second thoughts about our wedding, Laura?" Remington asked, afraid of what her answer might be.

"No, no, not that, " the words rushed out. "I was just thinking. I love you." She still couldn't make eye contact.

"I, ah, I thought we covered that in depth already," Remington said, slightly confused now.

"No, I didn't mean…. I just…. I don't think I'm afraid of that love anymore." Laura began playing with a flower in the grass.

Taking her hands in his, Remington pulled her hands to his chest, "Laura, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'll not leave you, not now, not ever." Bringing her hands to his lips, he gently kissed them.

"I believe you," Laura replied. Not wanting to break this moment but knowing what they were really there for, she looked at him. "I hate to change subjects but I think we should see if we can find Christian and Pace. Where should we begin?"

"I believe those must be the boarding houses Sarah mentioned," he motioned at the row houses. "Should we start there? Under the guise we are looking for my young cousin Christian? There are enough similarities between us I don't think it would be cause for suspicion."

"Good thinking, Mr. Steele. Let's get moving," she said.

Clearing up the remnants of their lunch, they put the basket in the car. Walking down the narrow road, they could hear voices from one building on their left. Stopping there, they showed the older woman sitting in at the front desk the picture Sarah and Fergus had given them.

Using their cover story, Remington asked the older woman, "I'm looking for my young cousin. I understand he works in the mines down the way. I was told he was staying in Galmoy during the week. We are only here for a short time before traveling home. Would you happen to know him?" He flashed that crooked toothy grin, knowing most women found irresistible.

"That looks like Christian. That bad bastard has been with every bitta fluff around. Keeps that up, he's gonna lose his belland I'm tellin' ya." The older woman frowned as she spoke.

Remington understood the slang the woman was using, another reminder from his childhood. Laughing he tried to keep the story going, "Yes, yes, that sounds like young Christian. Could you tell me, where could we find the lad?"

"At this time of day, he's down at the mines, workin'. Or at least he's supposed to be. And when you see 'em, tell 'em he owes me a week's rent here. I don't see it by this afternoon, he and his pal are gonna be sleepin' in the alley," the older woman spat at them.

"How much does he owe? We can take care of that for him. It's the least we can do," Laura stepped in, pulling her wallet out of her purse.

"85 pounds for this week," she stated firmly.

Looking at Remington, Laura smiled. Handing her 4 fifty pound notes, she asked, "Would it be okay if we paid a week in advance too?"

"Are ya sure you're related to that bit?" the older woman asked as she took the money from Laura's hand.

"Me? Only by marriage," Laura tried to laugh her off. "Can you tell us the easiest way to get to the mine? We don't have a lot of time and want to spend as much of it with him as we can."

"Yeah, yeah, just follow the road down a bit, you won't be able to miss it," she shook her hand in a general direction to their left.

They both thanked her as they left the boarding house and headed toward their car. Following the road she had waved her hand at, they could see the landscape change into almost what appeared to be a construction sight.

When they got there, loud sirens were going off, men were running toward them. Getting out of the car, they stopped one of the men to ask what was going on. "Mine collapsed." was all he said as he kept running. Laura and Remington stood there, scanning the crowd around them to see if they could find Christian. After a few minutes the sirens stopped and the crowd around them stopped running. Remington turned to another man to ask if he knew where he could find Christian. He pointed across the crowd toward a group of younger men standing on a small hill near some front loaders.

Walking over toward them, Remington protectively put his hand on Laura's back. He could see the looks the workers were giving her, looking her up and down, leering in some cases. Seeing the young man, Remington waved as if he really did know him. "Christian, cousin Christian…. So wonderful to find you!" Christian looked at him warily. He didn't recognize them but they seem to know him. Who was this tall stranger calling to him? Walking down off the hill toward him, Remington extended his arm to shake hands. "Christian, my boy, it's been too long." Pulling him into a quick hug, he whispered in his ear, "Sarah sent us. It's about Pace." Christian stepped back, nodding "Cousin, it has been way too long."

"Oh, where are my manners? You haven't met my lovely wife, Laura." Remington was trying to give him information without making it obvious.

"Oh Christian, Remington has told me so much about you," Laura smiled, understanding the entire exchange. "What's going on? Someone said a mine collapsed?"

"Yes, one of the older, smaller mines. It happens, but now they'll send us home for the rest of the day. Safety checks on the operating mines," Christian said as he looked around.

"Is there some place we can go to talk, you know, reminisce about family, somewhere quiet," Remington suggested with a smile, hoping Christian would follow his lead.

"Let me just check out with the foreman. Head count." Christian gestured toward a small building near the entrance to the mines. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Is that your car?"

"Yes, we will wait there for you." Laura smiled at him again, hoping they could trust him.

About 15 minutes later, Christian strolled over to their car, most of the men had disbursed as work was now shut down in this section of the mines for the rest of the day. He was unsure what to do. He didn't know them but they said Sarah sent them so he figured he had to trust them for now.

"There is a place we can talk, not too far from here. Private. You want to follow me?" Christian asked.

Remington could hear the apprehension in his voice. "We are just trying to help, so yes, lead the way."

Christian got into his car which was parked in the same lot. He pulled out of the spot and waited until they were behind him before driving away from the mines. About 5 minutes later, he turned off onto a dirt road toward a small grove of trees. Pulling over, he waited until Laura and Remington pulled up behind him. Getting out, he stood by the driver's door. Once Remington had climbed out, Christian called to them, "Stop right there. Now what do you want with Pace?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Remington and Laura stopped walking and looked at each other. Remington nodded to Laura to answer him. "Christian, Sarah asked us to find him. She's worried sick about him. She hasn't heard from him in almost 4 days now."

"So what makes you think I know where he is?" Christian called back.

"Well, you are his best friend, you were sharing that room at the boarding house. We paid your rent for this week, and next week's too. You have a reputation with the ladies already we heard," Remington added.

Christian smiled at that comment. "Well, we're not all as lucky as Pace. He and Sarah have each other and soon, that babe. He's so excited. He's hoping it's a boy." He started walking toward them, finally letting his guard down.

"I believe a proper introduction is in order. I'm Remington Steele, the new Lord of Ashford Castle, and this lovely beauty is my wife, Laura. Fergus asked us to help find Pace," Remington reached out to shake Christian's hand.

"The new Lor…. why would Fergus ask.." Christian sounded very confused.

"Because in Los Angeles, where we live, we are private investigators," Laura smiled, reaching out to shake his hand also.

"And bloody good ones at that," Remington couldn't help himself.

"Do you know where we can find Pace? What he might have seen that scared him so badly he hasn't contacted Sarah? He has to know how upset she is," Laura asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Christian asked with a smirk. Yelling over his shoulder toward the grove of trees, "Pace? It's ok, Sarah sent them."

Looking toward the trees, Remington and Laura watched as the young man inched his way out from behind a tree. They easily identified him by the white stripe of hair everyone had described.

"Why are you here so early? Did something happen?" Pace asked Christian as he walked toward them.

"Another small mine collapse. Same as the other day. Too many this week if you ask me." Christian told his friend.

Pace stopped when he reached the small group. Laura reached her hand out, "I'm Laura, and this is my husband, Remington Steele, new Lord of Ashford Castle." The words seemed so strange on her tongue.

"They are private investigators from the States, if you can believe that!" Christian added.

"You say Sarah sent you? Is she ok? The babe?" Pace looked at them, panic in his eyes.

"She's worried about you. The baby's ok, moving strong yesterday," Laura said, remembering the ripples and bumps she had felt.

"You, You got to feel it?" Pace asked, sadly. "I haven't been home much and when I am, well, it's not very active. Sarah says I put the baby to sleep…" He smiled, remembering the last time he was home, almost a week ago. He had spent over an hour just talking to her belly, touching it, just trying to get the baby to respond somehow.

"Pace, Sarah told us about the last conversation you had. She said you told her you saw the foreman murder a man? Can you tell us about it?" Remington asked the young man.

"Yeah, but ah, can we get away from the cars? I've been hiding out here so they won't find me. Christian, did you bring dinner?" Pace turned to his friend.

"I picked up extra sandwiches this morning. Mrs. Murphy was a little suspicious until I told her I was taking a lovely lady on a picnic after work. You know what she's thinking." The two younger men laughed.

Looking around, Remington couldn't see anything but the small grove of trees. "Pace, you.. Ah… mentioned you want to get away from the cars… where perchance are we to go?"

"Mr. Steele, Mrs. Steele, follow me," Pace started walking back toward the trees.

Looking at each other and with a nod, Remington, Laura and Pace followed the young man. Picking their way through the brush, they came across a campsite, well organized. "Welcome to my home away from home."

"I'm impressed, well hidden, organized, very good," Laura stated looking around. "But why are you hiding? Why didn't you go back to the boarding house or to the police?"

Pace smiled at first, "I'm a farm boy, I love the outdoors. That boarding house is ok… except for the ladies…" He looked at Christian as he mentioned the ladies. Christian smiled but dropped his head down, avoiding eye contact with his friend. "And well, I was afraid the foreman would find me and kill me too. I'm pretty sure he knows I saw something. Christian said he was asking about me. I don't know if I can trust the police. I've seen them there, talking to the foreman before. He gave one of them a thick envelope so I'm pretty sure he's paying them off to look the other way."

"Why not go home, back to Sarah?" Laura asked again.

"Well, I was trying to protect her and the baby. I don't want anything to happen to them. I love them with all my heart and …" his voice trailed off. At this moment, he sounded very scared.

"Excuse me, lad, but what are you trying to protect them from?" Remington was getting impatient for answers.

"The man I saw Foreman McDonough kill…. Was a drug dealer. I think McDonough is using coal slag to hide shipments of heroin he's shipping to Dublin." Pace sighed.

"Really? And what makes you think that?" Laura asked, not sure if she believed him.

"Because I accidentally found the shipment stashed in one of the older mines. That mine 'collapsed' the same day," Pace stated. "I think they are using the collapses to clear the site so they can pack the shipment with no one noticing."

Christian turned to his friend, "Another one of the smaller mines collapsed today too. Tunnel 82 I think."

"82? That tunnel hasn't been used in 15 years or more." Turning to face Remington and Laura, Pace said, "I found packets of heroin in Tunnel 65. It was hidden about a mile in. I was chasing a stray puppy. It sounds so stupid now. I was gonna try to bring it home to Sarah for the baby. You know, so it would have someone, something to grow up with. Instead, I found slag cars piled high. I wasn't sure what to do so as I was starting to leave I heard voices. I hid in a crevice. McDonough was yelling at the guy, telling him the shipments were delayed because of him. Something about the slag truck not having the right decal or something. Then they started fighting and McDonough picked up a shovel. He… he…. Hit him in the head with it. That sound, I'll never forget that sound for the rest of my life. It's not like in the movies, it was wet sounding with a crunch too. The guy went down and McDonough hit him a few more times, then he left. I waited almost an hour to make sure he didn't come back. I had to walk by that guy…. His head… I almost puked."

"But what makes you think this McDonough saw you?" Laura asked.

"Just as I cleared the adit… the entrance to the mine…. McDonough was walking toward me with another man I didn't recognize. He wasn't dressed like a worker. McDonough asked me what I was doing there and I told him I was looking for the puppy. He kept looking at me strangely so I don't think he believed me. I took off out of there and haven't been back since." Pace ran his hand through the white streak of hair. "I'm ah, kind of unforgettable with this. I figured he would recognize me immediately. I thought once he figured out who I was, he'd go to the house, find Sarah… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her."

Remington and Laura looked at each other, understanding what Pace had seen was worse than they had thought. "Mrs. Steele, can I have a word with you… privately?" Remington motioned to an area near the trees, where the two young men wouldn't hear them.

"Of course," Laura replied.

Remington put his hand on the small of her back to lead her. Stopping a few yards away, he turned to her. "Laura, just what do you think we should do for this young man? I mean, we told Sarah we would find him, which we did, but we didn't anticipate drug dealers, police payoffs. What proof do we have that this young man actually saw what he says he saw? Where's the body?"

"Well…" she began. "I do believe he saw a man get murdered. The look on his face when he was talking about it. He's definitely scared. And from the sounds of it, he's right, we can't go to the local police. Why don't we do this. We can't bring him home just yet and he seems to be okay staying here where he's safe. We can do a little research at the castle on Dublin drug trafficking to see what we can come up with. If that part of the story pans out, we do our own investigation of the mines. Maybe our new friends at Scotland Yard will have a contact here with …"

"The Royal Uslter Constabulary… Laura, you are a genius!" He emphasised his last statement by grabbing both her arms with his hands. "Now, young Christian…. What do we do with him?"

"Well, he seems to be here just to help Pace. And he has access to the mines. I say we use that to our advantage. He can keep his ears open at the mines tomorrow while we do our research. If he hears anything, he can contact us." Laura reasoned.

"And Sarah?" Remington was concerned for the health of the young lady.

"We stop today and tell her we found him and he's safe, for now. We explain he can't come home just yet. I think knowing he's safe will be enough."

Remington nodded, rubbing his lips with his hand.

Walking back to the two men, Remington decided to explain their plan. "Pace, Mrs. Steele and I would like to help. Would you mind staying here for another day or two?"

Pace sighed in relief, "No, sir, not at all. Not if it means I can go home to Sarah after that."

Christian slapped his friend on the back, "That's great news! What can I do to help?"

Remington smiled, "Well, for starters you can go back to work tomorrow. Keep your ears open, if you hear anything, call us immediately. Mrs. Steele and I are going to head back to Ashford Castle to see what we can find out about drug trafficking in this area."

Christian offered a suggestion, "Well, Mr. Steele, there is a pub not too far from the rooming house. Usually on payday there are a few… gentlemen… there, more than willing to supply drugs to anyone looking for them."

"Well, well, Mrs. Steele, it appears we have our first lead." Remington looked at Laura.

"But I don't think you could pass as one of the miners, not dressed like that," Laura tugged on the lapels of his expensive Italian suit. "It seems an old friend might need to make an appearance," she said with a smirk.

"Laura, you don't mean…" Remington started, eyebrow raised, tilting his head as he looked at her.

"Yes, Mr. Steele, I believe Johnny Todd may be able to help." Laura answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Knowing it would do no good to argue with Laura, Remington simply nodded. They had a 2 hour car ride back to the castle, he didn't want to start it with a fight. "Well, I think that's about all we can do for today then. Mrs. Steele, would you agree?"

Laura looked at the young men standing side by side, smiling. "I agree. Pace are you ok? Do you need anything?"

Pace looked at his friend, "Did you remember my sandwich?"

Christian just laughed, "You mean sandwiches… that stomach of yours would never survive on just one."

Laura looked at Remington then at Pace. "We have a few things left over from our lunch if you'd like. Some scones, grapes... " she trailed off trying to remember what else was in the basket.

"Scones? Did you say scones? I haven't had a good scone since I don't remember when," Pace tried to think back in his memory. His grandmother used to make scones every Sunday morning when he was a boy. He had the recipe and hoped one day he could continue that tradition with his own child.

"Well, son, I think you will thoroughly enjoy these. Made fresh this morning at Ashford Castle." Remington was already getting the basket out of the trunk of the car. "You're welcome to anything else in there. We can collect the basket when this is over."

The next few minutes were spent confirming the plan for the next day. Laura and Remington promised Pace they would stop that evening no matter how late it was to see Sarah. Knowing Sarah would still worry, Pace wrote her note on the brown bag Christian had brought his sandwiches in. A handshake for each of the young men and Laura and Remington found their way back to the road easily. Christian had given them simple directions to get back to M7 which would take them almost all the way back to Glen Cree and Ashford Castle.

The first hour of the ride was relatively smooth. Laura and Remington talked mostly about the landscape and history of the different areas they drove through. Laura was amazed one again at the breadth of knowledge he had. He seemed to know more about the history of any given area than most people knew about their own neighborhood. _Another mystery._

Once they were closer to Kildare, Remington remembered a small pub on the outskirts of town. "Laura, would you like to stop for a bite before finishing our ride? It's getting late now and if we are going to stop and see Sarah on our way back..." Remington was going to say home but that didn't seem quite right to him. It was their home for now, here in Ireland for the next few weeks but it wasn't home. It reminded him they still needed to figure out where they would be living once they returned to Los Angeles.

Laura had been uncharacteristically quiet for the last few minutes. She was staring out of the car window, seemingly lost in thought. "Laura? Laura?" Remington called her name a few times. She finally turned to look at him. "Where've you been?" he smiled at her, remembering the last time he had uttered those same words to her, this time hoping he would get a different response.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," she answered.

"Anything you'd like to share?" Remington was nervous. He was usually in trouble when this happened.

Reaching for his hand, she squeezed it. "I was just thinking of Daniel actually."

"Daniel?" Remington wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

"I was thinking I never had the chance to thank him. For everything he did for you. I was always so… so…. Distrustful of him I never took the time to see all the good he did for you," she admitted, dropping her eyes down as she said it.

Bringing her hand to his lips, Remington understood. "I know. I don't think I've thanked him enough myself. He saved me, saved me from a life on the streets that could have ended badly. I was just a boy and he never thought twice."

"Well, I think once we figure out how to get Pace home, we should do something, something to honor Daniel. Maybe something at the Castle. After all, if it wasn't for him, the Earl would never have given it to you. Wasn't Daniel trying to pass you off as the Earl's long lost son?" Laura laughed lightly at the memory.

"Ah, Daniel's scheme. Yes, he did. But that was Daniel. Always thinking ahead, always planning," Remington felt his eyes moisten with tears he hadn't shed for Daniel yet. How did Laura manage to do that to him? How was she able to knock down the walls he spent so many years building and fortifying?

Laura was watching him, watching him struggle to hold his tears back. This was a side of him she never saw. He had only seen her cry a handful of times in the 4 years they had known each other, she had only seen him cry once.

Blinking hard to try to clear the tears without spilling them over, Remington focused on the road. He needed to get it under control, needed to maintain his composure because if he let the emotions take over now, he might not be able to stop it. _Now is not the time, old chap. Icy calm, icy calm._ "So… hungry Laura?" he needed to change the subject.

"What do you have in mind?" Laura thought about teasing him but decided against it. They still had an hour's drive and if they went down that road, it would be a tough ride.

"Well, if memory serves me right, there should be a small pub a few kilometers from here that has some of the best comfort food, as you put it," Remington replied.

"Lead the way, I think I could use some comfort food," Laura answered.

A few minutes later they pulled off the M7, following a small two lane road. The houses were tightly packed together. Remington navigated the road with ease, stopping in front of a small, unassuming establishment. He escorted Laura inside, scanning the interior, as if he was looking for someone. Catching the eye of an older woman moving between the tables, he waved. Laura just looked at him.

"Harry!" the older woman came over and wrapped her arms around Remington. "Look at you my boy. You've finally grown up!"

"Mary! Oh, it's so good to see you. You look as wonderful as ever," Remington hugged her back. Stepping back, he put his hand around Laura's back to pull her forward. "Mary, I would like you to meet, Laura, my wife."

Mary looked at Laura then back at him. Slapping his shoulder she said, "Harry, I didn't know… She's beautiful." Laura was pulled into a tight hug. Not sure what to do, she squeezed her gently, trying to wriggle free at the same time.

"What brings you to Kildare? It's been too long, Harry! You don't call, you definitely don't write. Oh, how's Daniel? Is he still pulling you around the world for his grand adventures?" Mary was smiling ear to ear.

"Well, Mary, your food has brought us to Kildare for starters. But actually, I am the new lord of Ashford Castle. The ah, Earl of Claridge took a liking to me a few months back and with no heir, he, ah, gave it to me." Remington explained.

"And Daniel?" Mary wasn't going to let it go. She missed her old friend.

"I'm sorry, Mary. I don't know how to tell you this. Daniel… he um…" Remington stuttered, his eyes filling again. _Damn, what is wrong with me?_

Laura slipped her hand in his. "Daniel passed away just over a week ago," she said for him.

Mary stepped back, putting her hand to her chest. "Poor Daniel. Harry, how are you… holding up?" She reached forward to touch his face, lovingly.

Remington looked up at the ceiling, fighting the tears. Laura knew exactly what he was doing. She squeezed his hand, reminding him she was there, "Harry told me you have the most delicious food here, and I am starving. Would you have a table we can sit at?"

Mary, took her hand and pulled them toward an empty table near the back of the pub, away from the door, that offered a little privacy from the rest of the patrons. Remington silently thanked both of them.

Sitting down, Mary handed them menus, "Order what you wish, it's on the house." She walked away toward another table that was trying to get her attention.

"She seems to be fond of you," Laura looked at Remington. She could tell by the look on his face he had himself under control again.

"Mary? Mary was like a dear aunt, I guess you could say. On a few occasions Daniel left me with her as he traveled. When I was too young to be left in London on my own." Remington was watching Mary move from table to table, remembering how he used to watch her as a young teen. "She would put me to work in the kitchen, washing dishes. I hated it but I learned how a kitchen worked because of her. Eventually, as I got a little older Daniel and I would come just to visit and she would pull me in to work the line. You wanted to know how I was able to pull off dinner last night? Well, Mary's the reason," he nodded at the older woman and smiled.

"I never would have guessed," Laura loved watching him, listening to him open up about a small piece of his past. It wasn't always about the con, the job. Parts of his history were just like everyone else she knew. Working an odd job, working with family even if that family wasn't through blood.

"So, my dear bride, what wets your appetite right now?" Remington asked.

They spent a few minutes discussing the menu. Mary came back to them to take their order. Laura decided on fish and chips, Remington ordered the lamb shank. Without asking, Mary also brought them two pints of Guinness. Sipping the bold tasting beer, Laura sighed.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Remington smiled at her.

"No thoughts, just enjoying the company," Laura reached across the table to stroke his cheek. Catching her hand, he kissed her palm and smiled back.

Mary walked over carrying a tray with their food on it, "Sorry to interrupt, kids. But your dinner is served." Placing their dishes in front of them, Mary patted Remington on the shoulder. "And you better eat it."

Remington laughed, loud and long. Laura just looked at him, smiling, shaking her head. "What's so funny?"

"Mary's only complaint about me was I would never finish anything she put in front of me. As hard as she tried, she could never fatten me up." Remington was still laughing.

"Well, let's not disappoint her," Laura was already sampling the fish and chips. Adding salt to her fries, she was practically inhaling them.

Remington watched her with fascination. He had never seen her like this. With each french fry she ate, she added a little more salt. "Laura, are you… are you ok?"

"Yes, why? These fries are delicious." Laura said between bites.

"I don't know how you can taste them under all that salt," he commented.

"Oh, oh that. I'll explain in the car," she wanted to avoid a private conversation in this public place. Finishing their dinner in relative but comfortable silence, Remington and Laura promised Mary they would come back to see her before they left Ireland.

Back in the car, Remington steered the car back toward M7 and Ashford Castle. Laura threaded her fingers into his, curling her legs up on the seat underneath her. She was watching his face, the intensity as he drove. She knew the conversation about Daniel had unsettled him. He still hadn't grieved, he hadn't let the tears fall. Somehow, she would help him with that. She knew from experience, holding it in would make it worse, once the dam broke.

"You want to talk about it?" she attempted.

"Daniel? No. But I am interested in your sudden fondness for salt and french fries. Laura, is there something you need to tell me? Hmmm?" Remington's emotions went from sadness to playful.

"Oh, that… I… well... " she was having a hard time forming words that would make sense. This isn't a conversation she's really had with anyone. Certainly not Wilson.

"Cat got your tongue?" he joked.

"No, it's just… We… wow… I'm not sure how to even say this…" Laura didn't embarrass easily and for some reason she was struggling to tell him it was PMS.

"Laura, you can just say it. I'm sure it's something I've heard before. Did I do something?" Remington was struggling emotionally as it was, if he had done something to Laura that he didn't know about it may just push him to a place he wasn't sure he could go.

"NO! No… no," her voice got softer. "It's nothing you did. It's pms," her voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Laura, I don't think I heard that last part, " Remington asked, his interest peaked by the fact she couldn't say it loudly.

"It's… PMS… Sunday… well, Sunday we may have to avoid... " Laura said louder, turning her head to look out the window.

"Laura, are you… are you trying to say we will need to find other ways to enjoy each other for a few days? Remington understood what she was talking about. He was finding it amusing she couldn't come right out and tell him.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm trying to say," she sighed, thankful she didn't need to spell it out any more for him.

"Is there anything I can do for you? To make you more comfortable?" Silently, he thanked Daniel. He had insisted on explaining everything to Remington.

"No, not now," Laura smiled. He was full of surprises. Here she was trying to explain PMS and he was offering to make her more comfortable.

"Honestly Laura, I'm not a total dolt. I do understand the workings of a woman's monthly cycle. Daniel made that lesson very clear to me," he brought her fingers to his lips to kiss them. "If there is something I can do, a massage, cook you something you crave, whatever you need."

"Is there anything you aren't good at?" Laura laughed.

Remington glanced over at her, and seeing her smile, he settled down. They drove for another 20 minutes in comfortable silence. Pulling off, he headed toward the Dunne house. When they pulled up, Sarah immediately came outside as if she had been waiting for them.

Standing in front of the house, she looked very vulnerable. She was watching them intently, trying to read them before they even got out of the car. Laura got out first. Walking over to the young woman, she put her arms around her and simply said, "He's safe."

Sarah practically collapsed into her arms. Remington rushed forward to help catch her before she pulled Laura down. Lifting her, he carried her into the house, and laid her on the couch. Laura went into the kitchen to get her some water. Sitting up slowly, Sarah sipped the water. "Thank you, I don't know… I don't know what happened."

"It's ok, Sarah, I think the stress of him being gone… it's not healthy for you or that babe." Remington looked at the pregnant girl, concerned for her.

"Pace gave us this letter for you," Laura handed her the note he wrote. Sarah read it, wiping tears from her eyes as she did.

"So, he can't come home yet? But you'll bring him home, right? When it's safe?" Sarah looked from Laura to Remington.

"Yes. As soon as it is safe, we will bring him home," Laura replied. "We are going to do a lot of research tomorrow, hopefully going back the day after. We don't want him to be there any longer than he has to."

Sarah slowly stood up, "I don't know what to say. No one… no one has," she stopped.

"Sarah, when we do bring him home, he's never going back. I'll be damn sure of that." Remington stated firmly. "If he wants it, he can have a job at the castle. In the next month it will be a bed and breakfast and well, I'm sure the staff is going to need plenty of help. And, he will get paid, as will Fergus."

"Do you mean that, my Lord?" Sarah face brightened up completely.

"Of course, my word is my bond," Remington smiled, looking at Laura when he did.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Just before they left the Dunne house, Fergus walked through the door. Seeing Laura and Remington there, he immediately removed his cap, "My Lord, my Lady, any news on Pace?" he asked nervously.

Sarah ran across the room and put her arms around her brother. Hugging him tight she practically yelled "They found him! He's safe, Ferg, he's safe."

"Well, he's safe for now and we intend to try to get him home in the next day or two." Laura replied.

Remington explained to Fergus how Pace had accidentally seen the murder. He went on to tell them their plan for the next day, to research what they could about drug trafficking in the area. Sarah only interrupted once to ask, "Why would he go into one of the older mines that wasn't being used?"

Laura didn't want to ruin any surprise Pace had for her so she simply said, "He was looking for a stray animal he saw go into the mine."

Sarah and Fergus looked at each other laughing, and together said, "Sounds like Pace."

"Mr. Steele, we should try to get back to the castle, we need to leave a message for Mildred. She should be landing soon and with the time difference, she'll probably stop by the office today. If we can give her enough information, she can get right to work on this first thing in the morning," Laura turned to Remington. It felt good to be working, even if they weren't in Los Angeles.

"I agree, Mrs. Steele. Mildred can find us more information on the mines, who owns them as well as an employee list," Remington confirmed.

Fergus looked at them confused. "She can do that? In Los Angeles?"

"Ah, yes, Ms. Krebs is amazing on that computer. You would be astounded at what she can do with that thing," Remington smiled proudly. "She is a true asset to our agency and without her, I don't know how we would get things done."

Laura looked at him, hearing the tone in his voice, and smiled as well. She had to agree, wholeheartedly. Mildred was a true asset and if it wasn't for her, they wouldn't be able to stay in Ireland for a few more weeks. When they finally returned from Ireland, Laura would make sure they did everything to thank her. Maybe a nice vacation, anywhere she wanted to go.

"Mrs. Steele, we should return to Ashford then. Fergus, Sarah, we will contact you tomorrow afternoon, hopefully with more information. Until then." Remington shook hands with Fergus and gave Sarah a small hug. Laura did the same, only without thinking, she also gave Sarah's belly a small rub as well. Remington did not miss this.

Back in the car for the short drive to Ashford, Laura mentioned her idea of sending Mildred on vacation once they returned. Remington had another idea as well. "Laura, you know, Mildred has almost completed her license course. What if we hired some new to answer the phones and we give Mildred Murphy's old office. Right now it's not being used for anything more than file storage. We could go through the old files, box them up, only keep what's necessary, and make that a new space just for her."

"You mean that? We would have to find the perfect person for the job. Mildred should probably be part of the interview process as well." Laura answered.

"Absolutely. After all, she has earned her stripes so to speak."

Arriving back at the castle, Remington dropped Laura off at the front entrance and returned the car to the carport where Terrence was not so patiently waiting for him. "My Lord, you have returned. Will you be needing use of this vehicle again this week?" he asked, not used to sharing the cars with anyone. Normally he drove the Lord of the castle when they needed to go somewhere.

"Yes, Terrence, possibly tomorrow, but definitely the day after. Tell me, old chap, what is the fastest, most refined vehicle on the property?" Remington was thinking of Laura's suggestion from earlier. Johnny Todd wouldn't be found driving a common car.

"My Lord?" Terrence was confused.

"I'll be needed a refined, vehicle, preferably something sleek, lots of horsepower." Remington explained.

"Well, we have the new Porsche that was just delivered shortly before the Earl's passing," Terrence said slowly.

"New? How does a castle fully in debt for 59 years purchase a NEW Porsche?" Remington couldn't understand.

"It was a gift, for the Earl of Claridge's wedding. He had it sent here and included it in the list of holdings for the castle. Sports cars were not, as Americans say, his thing." Terrence laughed.

"Well, let's see this gift, shall we?" Remington was excited.

Following Terrence into the garage, Remington couldn't help but be impressed by the number of vehicles stored here. He counted 12 in the space he was currently standing in, knowing there were most likely and additional 5 or 6 throughout the property. Thinking ahead, Remington decided they could rent the vehicles out as part of the Bed and Breakfast. Terrence stopped in front of a shiny black Porsche Carrera 911. Remington stood back to look at the impressive piece of modern machinery. Rubbing his mouth with his hand, he shook his head. "Very nice, Terrence, very nice indeed. This will do quite nicely. Please be sure it is fully fueled for Friday."

"Yes, your Lordship. Is there anything else you'll be needed from me this evening?" Terrence asked.

"No, my good man. Not this evening," Remington shook Terrence's hand. He began walking back in the direction he had come in when Terrence stopped him.

"There is a faster way, my Lord. If you go through that door there and follow the hall, it will take you to the kitchen," Terrence directed him.

"Thank you very much," Remington said as he followed the directions he had been given, eventually walking into the kitchen where he found Laura staring into one of the large refrigerators.

"Looking for something, my love," Remington asked, causing her to jump.

"Where'd you come from?" Laura's heart was in her throat as she turned to look at him.

"Terrence showed me a shortcut from the garage. Do you know this castle owns nothing short of a dozen plus vehicles? I was thinking, they should be used as rentals for the bed and breakfast." Remington walked over to her, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"What an excellent idea. That may help chip off at some of the garage debt." Laura hugged him back.

"My thoughts precisely, Mrs. Steele, my thoughts precisely," Remington nodded. Hugging Laura still, he turned back toward the refrigerator, "Looking for anything in particular?"

"No, I don't know. Its one of those things. I won't know it until I see it," Laura admitted.

"Well, let's see, last night was chocolate, tonight was salt, how about ice cream perhaps?" Remington suggested.

"Ice cream? There's ice cream?" Laura's eyes lit up.

Laughing, Remington walked toward the large freezers and opened the door to reveal a full shelf of the frozen treat. Laura followed him, her eyes now wide at the selection before her.

Choosing pistachio, she scooped herself a small bowl, offering some to Remington as well. "No, I'll just enjoy you eating it," he replied.

Carrying the bowl to the study, Laura curled up on the couch, her feet once again curled up under her. Remington couldn't help but notice she had done that more than once today. _I'll ask her about it in our room._

"So, before we call Mildred, let's figure out exactly what we need her to find. Mine owners for starters, a company list of higher ups I would think. Finances for the mine?" Laura suggested between bites.

"Good thinking, Laura. I'm sure if anyone can figure it out, it's our Ms. Krebs, " Remington nodded. Picking up the phone, he dialed the familiar number of the agency. Knowing Mildred most likely wouldn't be there until the next morning, he left a message with detailed information about what they needed. Turning back to face Laura, Remington had an idea. "Laura, I was thinking about your… um… suggestion of... " he began.

"Johnny Todd coming to help," she interrupted.

"Yes, Johnny Todd. You know, when we go there, you won't be able to show up as Laura Steele. You are too classy for the likes of him." Remington smiled at her.

"Too classy for Johnny Todd?" Laura asked.

"Yes, I'm thinking he needs his own bird. A beautiful but tiny bit of a thing," Remington looked at Laura.

"And what does this bird wear?" Laura put the empty bowl down and walked over to the table to put her arm around Remington.

"Something short, tight perhaps, favoring leather and fishnet I would think," Remington rubbed his lips with his fingers as he was thinking.

"And does this bird have a name?" Laura asked playfully.

"I believe it's a name you will quite enjoy… Tracy… Tracy Lord from America," he laughed.

Giving him a playful hug of approval, Laura commented, "I believe I'll need to go shopping tomorrow then. It sounds like Tracy Lord's attire is a bit off my own and I don't believe I have packed anything that would work."

"You can have Terrence drive you into town in the morning. I believe I saw few shops there," Remington said. "You will also be needing a wedding dress, my love," he reminded her.

"I was thinking about that. Maybe once Frances gets here we can take a trip to Dublin to one of the dress shops there. I don't want it to be a typical wedding dress, maybe something white with a color accent," Laura suggested.

"What about your mother? Would you take her with you?" Remington asked, eyebrow raised.

"My mother? Nothing I choose is ever good enough so I'll have to think about that," Laura said flatly.

"Laura, she is still your mother. And well, she may not know it's your wedding until after, the least you can do is include her in something," Remington tried. "It may cushion the sting of everything."

"You're right…. You're right. Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I will take my mother shopping with me to buy my dress," Laura shook her head.

Pulling her close, Remington kissed the top of Laura's head. "And you'll feel better about that decision later, I'm sure."

"Yeah…. We'll see about that." Laura shook her head.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Taking the bowl back into the kitchen, Remington washed it, placing it on the rack to dry. Laura headed to their room to get ready for bed. She was feeling slightly uncomfortable, PMS cramping beginning. She hated these days, the 4 or 5 days before her monthly cycle began that reeked havoc with her body and her emotions. Usually she could blame it on work, stress or anything else going on around them so Remington was hardly aware it was happening. _Some things should just be private, she thought._

But they were beyond that now, weren't they? Now that they had become intimate, he should know, shouldn't he? After all, it would affect him, once a month, put a damper on any romantic thoughts he might have. Wilson hated knowing but hated that time even more. He treated her like she had the plague. He would even go as far as to sleep in the guest room to avoid touching her.

She took her pajamas into the bathroom to brush her teeth and get changed. Hearing Remington enter the room and closed the door, she quickly rinsed her mouth to vacate the space for him. Climbing onto the bed, she sat, pulling her knees up, hugging them unconsciously, watching him move around the room. He gathered his pajamas and robe and studied her for a moment. Rubbing his lips, and tilting his head he watched her as he walked into the bathroom. Returning just a few minutes later, he noticed she was still in the same position he had left her in.

"Laura, my love, are you… uncomfortable?" he asked.

"No… no... " she tried, "why do you ask?"

"Because you have spent an inordinate amount of time with your knees tucked up underneath you and now you've been hugging them for the last little bit," Remington pointed out.

"Oh." Realizing how she was sitting, she straightened her knees, sliding down onto her pillows. She rolled on to her side, and without realizing it again, brought her knees up, almost into a fetal position.

Remington walked around to her side of the bed and sat down beside her. "Laura, I can help. I do understand how this works."

Laura just shook her head, not used to anyone offering her help, especially like this.

"Ok, if we were home in Los Angeles, what would you do to help… alleviate…. the discomfort you are in." Remington asked.

Rolling over to her back, she leaned toward him, rubbing her hand on his leg. "Well, normally I would go for a run, then spend the rest of my day at my barre. Exercise usually works wonders to keep this at bay. I don't think I've gone for a run since before Mexico."

"Well, tomorrow you should go for a run then. The grounds are safe and the roads around it appear to be worn enough so you won't turn your ankle running. But for tonight… Roll over," Remington nudged her hip slightly.

"Roll over? What am I, a puppy?" Laura just looked at him.

"On your belly, my love. Go." Remington ignored her comment.

Groaning, she did as he gently commanded. He rolled her pajama pants down just past her waist, pushing her top up just to her ribs. "What are you doing?"

"Shhhh, just relax," he said as he began massaging her lower back. "You are very very tight. We need to take care of this."

Se turned her head, raising an eyebrow to him, smiling as she did. She had to admit, his hands felt wonderful. Pushing up onto her elbows, she reached up and grabbed his shirt. "I know of one other thing that works too. Or so I've been told."

"And what would that be?" Remington leaned forward.

Pulling him down closer, she whispered, "A good old fashioned teeth rattling."

"Really? Daniel never informed me of that one." He smiled at her. "But never one to disappoint, I supposed I can indulge for you. Is it still.. safe...to…"

"Don't worry, Sunday is D day… so to speak. So tonight, we are safe to indulge." Laura laughed, feeling more comfortable discussing this with him.

Rolling onto her back, she sat up and quickly stripped her pajama top off, leaving Remington sitting there, stunned. "Laura, this side of you… I rather enjoy it," he said as he began to unbutton the rest of his shirt.

Laying down beside her, he immediately pulled her close to kiss her, his hands roaming across her body. Their pajama pants were shed just as quickly and it wasn't long before Laura was calling his name, digging her nails into his back as she did. Remington couldn't hold back, burying his head into her shoulder, her name gasping from his lips as he shuttered. He rolled off her before crushing her with his full weight, pulling her close at the same time.

"Laura, I don't know whose teeth were more rattled during that, yours or mine," he admitted. "You are amazing."

"That was just what a girl needed," she smiled. Resting her head on his chest, she closed her eyes, relishing in feeling pain free, for the moment anyway.

"I'm glad I could oblige. Are you feeling better?" Remington asked, curious if it did, indeed, help.

"Much, thank you," Laura stated.

Pulling the comforter and blankets around them, Remington held her close, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning, Remington was the first one awake. He opened his eyes slowly, surprised to feel Laura still in bed. Laying beside her, he pushed himself up onto his elbow and watched her. She looked so peaceful, relaxed, dark eyelashes resting on pale freckled cheeks. She sighed in her sleep, rolling to her side slightly, reaching for him. Catching her searching hand in his, he brought her fingers to his lips. "Laura, my love," he tried to wake her gently. It didn't work, she sighed deeper, and snuggled her head down lower onto the pillow. "Laura, are you awake?" he ran his hand down her face gently.

"Mmmm - hmmmm," she replied.

"Hey, this isn't like you, Laura, are you feeling ok?" Remington was getting concerned.

"I'm ok," she said finally, opening her eyes slowly. "Another nasty side effect of not exercising when I should." Tilting her head, she looked at him, "You're awake early. That's not like you. Something bothering you?" She knew he never woke up early unless something was going on in his brain he couldn't quite figure out.

"No, not at all. It seems I've been resting better the last few days. Easier," he replied, brushing a stray hair off her face.

"I have to agree. I don't think I've slept this good in a long time," Laura smiled. Leaning forward, she gave him a light kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." With that, she rolled away, and walked into the bathroom.

Rubbing his cheek, he replied softly, "You're welcome, Mrs. Steele, you're welcome."

Hearing the shower turn on, Remington walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. "Laura? Are you in the shower already?" He opened the door just a crack, waiting for a response. "Laura?"

Sliding the shower curtain aside just a bit, she looked at him, "Were you coming in to join me?"

"No… no… I.. ah… was just needing to use the facilities. You can shower until your heart's content. I'm going to see about breakfast," he replied matter of factly.

Laura slid the shower curtain back in place commenting, "Another one of those domestic conversation we haven't really had yet."

"And what is this one?" Remington asked, stepping away from the shower.

"Shower interruptions. There is only one bathroom in my loft and only one in your apartment. We might have to figure something out," she said.

Remington didn't answer her immediately but the sound of a healthy fluid stream told her what he was doing. She blushed, glad he couldn't see her in the shower. _Wilson would never…_ she started thinking and without realizing it finished her sentence out loud… "OH, forget Wilson."

She was startled when the shower curtain snapped to the side, "What about Wilson?" Remington looked confused.

"Nothing. I was just thinking…. What I would love for breakfast today. Do you think you could ask the cook to make poached eggs on toast?" she tried changing the subject.

"Poached eggs? On toast? Laura, are you sure you're feeling ok?" Remington looked at her puzzled.

"Another craving, sorry," Laura tried to look sheepish, hoping he wouldn't see right through her.

Shaking he head he replied, "Well, if that's what the Lady of the Castle wants, that's what she shall get." Closing the curtain, he walked away, running his hand through his hair confused still. He could hear her laughing as he closed the door behind him.

Grabbing his robe, he headed down the stairs to the kitchen to find the cook. A quick conversation and Remington was headed back up toward their room when Mickeline stopped him on the stairs.

"Good morning, my Lord, my Lady had a package delivered yesterday. I wasn't sure where to leave it as it was overnight mail so I suspected it may be important," Mickeline informed him. "Let me retrieve it for you."

Remington stood at the base of the stairs, when something dawned on him.

Mickeline came back a few minutes later, handing him a small package addressed to Laura. "Thank you, my good man. I'll be sure Mrs. Steele gets this. Is there a carpenter I could speak with today on the premises? I need something installed in our bed chamber for Mrs. Steele?

"My Lord? Yes, I can send him over later this morning. He has been working on the chapel, repairing the benches for your wedding," Mickeline replied.

"Perfect. I'd like to make it a surprise for my wife. Oh and please tell Terrence she will be requiring a ride into town for a small shopping trip. She is in need of a few things for our return trip to Gilmoy tomorrow," Remington smiled.

Returning to their bedchamber, Remington waited on the edge of the bed for Laura to finish showering. He was holding the package in his hand, turning it over and over, trying to determine what it could contain. His head turned as soon as he heard the bathroom door open. "Mrs. Steele, it appears you had a package delivered yesterday," he said as he handed it to her.

"Oh, thank you. I wasn't expecting it this quickly. I just called Tuesday morning." she answered vaguely.

"Anything you care to share?" he asked.

"It's a refill, for my prescription," she answered just a vaguely.

"Prescription? Laura, are you sure you're not sick?" Remington asked, concern in his voice.

"My birth control prescription. I wasn't expecting to be out of the states so long so I called the doctor's office and asked them to overnight a new pack," she stated. It wasn't a secret and she had nothing to hide.

"Good thinking, Mrs. Steele, good thinking. It's not like we have been overly cautious in our activities and well, I've been enjoying the benefits," Remington rubbed his mouth smiling. Pulling Laura close, he kissed her, gently on the lips.

"Well, I'm sure there will be plenty more where that comes from," she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Just not right now. I'm hungry and then I think I'll go for a run this morning. That way I have most of the afternoon to shop and talk to Mildred to see what she finds. Are you planning on heading to Dublin this morning?"

"Yes, I was going to make a call to Detective Inspector O'Brien and see if he has any contacts here that could help us," he commented. "Did you leave me any hot water?

"Enough," was her simple reply.

Remington walked into the bathroom, shaking his head, hoping for at least a few minutes of hot water before it would inevitably turn ice cold. He had taken his fair share of cold showers over the last few years thanks to Laura, he was hoping those days were long gone. Managing to shower quickly, it stayed hot long enough for him to enjoy it.

He dressed quickly to meet Laura downstairs in the dining room. She was half done with her breakfast, looking at the local newspaper while she ate. "Anything interesting in the local news, Mrs. Steele?" he asked.

"Well, there is a report here of drug smuggling arrests all over Ireland. There have been raids on what they call head shops, drug shops, focusing on Dublin and the surrounding areas," Laura said.

Sitting down beside her, he took a sip of the tea waiting for him. _Laura must have requested this._ Looking at his dish, he took a deep breath and cut into the interesting choice Laura had made that morning. Rolling it over his tongue a few times, he decided it wasn't all that bad.

Finishing breakfast, they carried their dishes into the kitchen where Remington proceeded to wash them and put them on the drying rack, much to the staff's dismay. He simply shook his head and declared, "No one needs to clean up after us."

Heading back toward the main hall, Laura and Remington parted ways. She headed up the stairs to change for her run. He headed into the study to call O'Brien. Before he could pick up the phone, a young man appeared at the door. "My Lord? Mickeline said you were needin' my services. Andy O'Leary"

"Ah, the carpenter, yes. My wife, Mrs. Steele, is in need of a ballet barre installed in our bedroom. With a full length mirror on either end." Remington informed the young man.

"My Lord?" Andy was confused.

"A ballet barre, 100 centimeters high, bracket on either side to hold it up, three meters long. Installed in front of the last two windows facing the lough. And it needs to be installed when my wife isn't here. I want it to be a surprise. She is heading for a run through the grounds so you should have an hour or two to collect materials. She will be going into town this afternoon with Terrence for some shopping. That should give you time to install it," Remington explained. "Should she return before you finish, lock the door and use the guise you are fixing the heating. Do not allow her into that room until I return, understood?"

"Aye, my Lord. Fully. May I ask a question, your Lordship?" Andy asked.

"Fire away," Remington replied.

"Why?" Andy looked at him strangely.

"Why you ask? Because my wife is in need of some comforts from home and this may be the best I can do for the next few days," Remington answered matter of factly. "Oh, and Mickeline mentioned you were working on the chapel. Thank you, good man. Will the work be completed in time?"

"Yes, my Lord. There were a few benches in need of repair and I have taken it upon myself to refinish all of them. The glass windows are in good shape. The altar rail needs a good coat of paint as well but I think we can get it finished." Andy finished explaining.

"Splendid. Splendid. Oh, here comes my wife now. Remember, mum's the word," Remington put a finger to his lips. Turning to Laura now coming down the stairs he said loudly, "Mrs. Steele. I see you are ready for your run. Andy here is the resident carpenter, working on the chapel. He was just giving me an update which he's done so off you go."

"Thank you, Andy, you said? I… we… appreciate your hard work. Do you think we could tour the chapel? I'd like to get an idea of what it looks like. I was thinking about decorations perhaps," Laura stated.

"Mrs. Steele? Decorations?" Remington looked puzzled.

"We are planning a wedding, are we not? And with a wedding, there are decorations, correct? So why break tradition?" Laura teased.

"Us? Traditional? Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Remington joked, but he was intrigued. What ideas did Laura have for their wedding? He knew she and Mildred had a long conversation and when he found them they were laughing but refused to let him in on the joke.

"I am your wife… and I'm going for a run," Laura stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She left him standing there, mouth gaping open, confused.

Shaking his head, he walked to the study to start his part of the research. He spent the next few minutes on the phone with Detective Inspector O'Brien who generously gave him the name and number of a detective in the Special Government Task Force on Drug Abuse. Dialing the number, he was able to reach Detective Aedan Doyle, scheduling an appointment for eleven o'clock in the Dublin offices.

Looking at his watch it was still too early to call Mildred. The 8 hour time difference between Ireland and Los Angeles was already annoying him. He paced around the small room, trying to decide what to do. Then an idea struck him. Sitting at the table, he began sketching on a piece of paper. Heading into the main hall he called for Mickeline.

"Yes, my Lord? You need something?" Mickeline appeared from a small hallway to his right.

"Is there a jeweler perhaps in town? Someone that can make custom jewelry quickly?" Remington asked.

"I'll give you the address. Good man, he is. Honest and his work is good," Mickeline replied.

"And you trust him?" Remington asked.

"I should, he's my brother, Sean," Mickeline laughed.

"Well, then Mickeline, sounds like I have myself a jeweler," Remington smiled at the man.

Getting the address, Remington wrote Laura a short note explaining he was heading to town, then directly to Dublin for the appointment with Detective Doyle. Leaving it on the table in the main hall so she would see it, he headed to the garage to talk to Terrence. He confirmed Terrence was going to take Laura into town and procured a car he could use for the day himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Remington followed the directions to the jeweler's easily. Bringing the drawing with him, he explained exactly what he was looking for. Two pieces that would appear as one when the second piece was fitted in the center. Celtic knot design on the band of the simple marquis cut diamond. The other piece continuing the design complete with rubies, emeralds and diamonds. Shaking hands with Sean, he made arrangements to pick up the pieces in a week.

Checking his watch, he had just enough time to drive to Dublin for his appointment with Detective Doyle. Heading North, he merged onto N11 and was thankful for the light traffic. Arriving in Dublin in just under an hour, he quickly found the entrance to the Pearse Street Garda Station. Checking in with the officer in the front, Remington sat, nervously waiting. Police stations of any kind made him nervous. Especially this one.

He had been arrested once in Dublin. He was 10 maybe 11 and he had been caught throwing rocks through the windows of this very station. An act of rebellion, maybe, or maybe he wanted to be caught. He was living in the home of yet another "relative", this one particularly abusive. Once his guardian, a cousin named Mary, or at least he thought that's what her name was, picked him up and took him home, he ran away for good. He ran away from the beating he knew was coming, from the fear of where he would be sent next and from any family he ever knew.

"Mr. Steele? Mr. Steele?" a voice called to him, breaking his train of thought. Standing he turned to face the direction the voice came from. "Detective Doyle," the man offered his hand.

"Remington Steele," he said, shaking hands. "Detective Doyle, you sound… American…"

"Haha, yeah, a transplant. Actually I worked for the DEA in Boston for 6 years before my wife decided she wanted to come home to Ireland. She's a professor at University College, teaching undergraduate studies in Music. Luckily enough, the Garda was in need of some help cleaning up the drug smuggling here. Some glowing recommendations from my superiors and well, here I am," the older man explained. "But enough about me, what brings you here, Mr. Steele? O'Brien didn't tell me much, just that you may have some information on smugglers."

"Yes, yes, is there someplace we can talk, um, privately," Remington looked around nervously. He wasn't sure who was listening.

"Sure, tell you what, let's go for a walk. There's a decent coffee shop down the street," Patrick said. He had noticed Remington's nervous reaction inside the station.

Outside, the two men walked side by side, exchanging pleasantries about the weather while they walked to the coffee shop. Finding a table outside where they could watch the foot traffic, both men sat facing the street.

Taking a sip of their coffee, Remington spoke first. "Are you familiar with the mines at Galmoy?"

"Yes, I've heard some rumors coming out of that area." Patrick replied, cautiously.

"Well, we have a client, my wife and I, that has appeared to have stumbled upon a situation at the mines, purely by accident." Remington was watching the street, trying to appear as if they were two friends having a chance conversation.

"A client? I thought the Inspector said you were the Lord of Ashford Castle?" Patrick looked at him, confused.

"Ah… yes… well I AM the Lord of Ashford Castle, here, but back home in Los Angeles, my wife and I are private investigators," Remington began to explain.

"You're a long way from Los Angeles, sir," Patrick laughed.

"My lovely wife, Laura, and I are on a holiday of sorts. Going to renew our wedding vows in a few weeks with family and to celebrate our inheritance of the castle," Remington decided this description was mostly accurate. "And well, we have a young man that works at the castle. Long story short, his friend who works in the mine saw drugs hidden in one of the mines and then saw a murder take place."

"That's quite a mouthful, Mr. Steele," Patrick shook his head.

"The poor boy is so scared, he's afraid to go home, afraid for his young family. We told him we would look into the situation for him, see what we could do," Remington nodded.

"So what can I help you with?" Patrick asked.

"Well, the young lad and his friend have mentioned some of the older mines have been mysteriously collapsing the last few weeks. He explained he had seen drugs stacked up in the carts they use to take the... ah... coal slag, I think he called it, out of the mine. The conversation he heard had something to do with an incorrectly marked truck. Does any of that make any sense to you, Detective?" Remington asked.

"Mr. Steele, I don't know what your young friend has himself involved in but I can tell you, it's not good. We've heard rumors about the mines and a foreman that has ties to one of the biggest drug smuggling rings in this part of Ireland." Patrick admitted.

"So Detective, what can we do to help get this young man home? He has a young lady waiting for him, along with their unborn babe." Remington stated, almost sadly.

"Well, we haven't had much to go on to investigate at the mines. Just mumblings mostly. If we had some kind of connection, some way to identify someone connected with the mines, we could do something. Without that, my hands are tied," Patrick admitted.

"My young friend has mentioned a few, shall we say, unscrupulous types have made their presence at a local pub on payday. And he said he has seen the local police receiving payoffs to look the other way. My wife and I were planning on making a visit there tomorrow evening, in disguise of course. If we could get you some lead, some piece of solid information, would you be able to help then?" Remington asked, knowing what he and Laura had planned already. If he could convince Detective Doyle to help, maybe they could make a real difference in the drug trafficking in this area of Ireland. If there was one thing worse than a murderer, to Remington, it was a drug dealer.

Patrick leaned forward and in almost a whisper stated, "If you can get me information, we will shut that drug highway down faster than you can say Curse of the Bambino."

Remington raised an eyebrow, having absolutely no idea what he meant, but assuming it was meant to be a good thing, he stretched a hand forward, "I'll take you up on that offer, sir."

Patrick shook his hand with a firm shake. "Here, let me give you my number, it's a direct line to my desk and when I'm not in, it forwards to my home." He wrote his number down on the back of his business card. "So you said you will be there tomorrow evening. Are you sure it's safe?"

Remington smiled, knowing his alter ego, Johnny Todd, already had a reputation that preceded him. "With my wife there, I'll be safe. I'll be sure to contact you straightaway with any information we glean from our evening."

"Until then, Mr. Steele. I look forward to hopefully shutting this down quickly. It's caused a lot of pain in these parts. Too many young people have died because of this poison called heroin they are shipping in."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Back at Ashford Castle, Laura finished her run around the grounds in under 2 hours. Feeling invigorated and refreshed, she went up to her room to shower and change. The carpenter Andy noticed her going up the stairs and immediately stopped her just outside the door. "My Lady, will you be long? My Lord asked me to look into the heating problem of the room and I need to … to…. Replace a few boards in the floor." He stammered, trying to remember what Mr. Steele had said to him earlier.

"Replace a few boards in the floor, huh? I'm just going in to shower, I'll be out of your way in less than an hour. Will that give you enough time to …. Fix the floor?" Laura sensed something was up. The man in front of her seemed to shuffle from one foot to the other, his hands shoved in his pockets, refusing to make eye contact.

"Yes, ma'am, I can get the work done after that. Sorry to bother you. I'll be sure to be out of your way by early evenin'" Andy replied, still looking down at the floor.

"All right then. Let me shower and change and the room is yours," Laura said slowly, trying to see if she could figure out what was going on in his mind. Looking around, all she could see on the floor in the hall were pipes and some planks of wood. _Maybe he really is trying to fix the heat and the floor._ "Can you give me about 30 minutes?"

"Of course, my Lady," Andy turned and walked away, trying to get away from her as fast as possible.

Laura entered the bedchamber and checked her watch for the time. Thinking out loud she muttered, "Almost noon, so 4:00 am Los Angeles time. Hmmm, still too early to call Mildred."

She took a hot shower and went down to the kitchen for some lunch. Deciding on a simple cheese sandwich, she made it herself, wrapped it in a napkin and took it into the study to see if she could get any other clues or ideas from the morning newspaper.

Not finding anything new, she sat at the table, and began doodling on a piece of paper. What she didn't realize is she had traced a Celtic knot over and over that was imbedded on the page. Looking at it strangely, she began calling for Mickeline.

"Yes, my Lady, you bellowed?" Mickeline was shaking his head as he walked into the study.

"Mickeline, what is this shape? It was on the paper and I somehow traced it," Laura lifted the pad of paper to show him.

"Why that's a Celtic knot, Mrs. Steele," he stated simply.

"A Celtic knot? I don't know what that is. I mean I know I've seen them everywhere in Ireland but I don't know what it means," Laura acknowledged.

"Well, Mrs. Steele, it is believed the knots originated sometime in the 3rd or 4th century and were used to denote faith, declare love and unity and protect against evil spirits. They also represent infinity and eternity because the knots do not contain beginnings or ends," Mickeline explained.

"And they are used in jewelry quite a bit aren't they?" Laura asked, an idea forming in her mind.

"Yes, it's very popular with wedding bands, my Lady," Mickeline smiled. "If you are interested, I can direct you to a wonderful jeweler in town. I've noticed you nor Mr. Steele don bands of any kind."

"A jeweler you say? And how much do you trust this jeweler?" Laura's interest was peaked.

"With my life. He's my brother, Sean O'Flynn. If Terrence is taking you into town, I can be sure he takes you by the shop," Mickeline was smiling wider now.

"Thank you, Mickeline, that's a wonderful idea," Laura's mind was whirling. _He would never suspect a custom made wedding band._

Checking her watch, she decided to have Terrence take her into town now and call Mildred when she returned. "Mickeline, would you have Terrence bring the car around front? I'm just going to get my coat and purse,"s he said. Grabbing the notepad she was drawing on, she quickly made her way back to their bedchamber and within a few minutes was outside, climbing into the car.

Andy and Mickeline watched her pull away, shaking their heads and smiling. "Do you think they have any idea? Nah!" they said almost in unison. Laughing the two men parted ways, each going in their own directions. Andy headed up the stairs carrying the length of wood rail for the barre he was installing, Mickeline into the office to call his brother.

Once they got to town, Terrence pulled up in front of the jewelry store. Laura looked around and found a few stores within walking distance. Leaning down into the car she thanked Terrence and asked him to come back in 2 hours to get her. He nodded, and slowly pulled away leaving Laura standing on the sidewalk.

Entering the jewelry store she was struck by how much Sean and Mickeline looked alike. "Mr. O'Flynn I presume? I'm Laura Steele, my husband is the new Lord of Ashford Castle."

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Steele, Mickeline said you will be stopping by. What can I help you with, my Lady?" Sean O'Flynn smiled.

"I'm looking to have a custom wedding band made for my husband. Something like this," she pulled the notepad out of her purse and handed it to him.

"Oh yes, a Celtic knot. I can do that. Do you want to include any stones in it or just leave it plain?" Sean asked, trying hard not to laugh.

"Stones? I hadn't thought of that. What would you suggest?" Laura was perplexed.

"Well, it depends, all gemstones have their own meaning. Sapphires represent loyalty, Emeralds - love and compassion. Rubies represent courage and passion and Diamonds represent eternity and love. They were once thought to be the tears of the Gods." Sean explained.

"Wow, I didn't know that. Could you do something with all of those?" Laura asked, her mind spinning.

"Here, let me see that paper for a moment," Sean took the paper from Laura and roughly sketched a ring including all the elements she had asked for. Handing it back to her he asked, "Something like this?"

"That's perfect! I couldn't have done it better myself," Laura was grinning from ear to ear. Looking down into the case, something caught her eye. "Can I see those?" she asked, pointing to a pair of platinum cufflinks.

Taking them out of the case, she held them in her hand, looking at them intently. "For now, I'll take these. My husband likes cufflinks and I think these Celtic knot ones will be a nice surprise for him."

"Excellent choice, Mrs. Steele, can I wrap those for you?" Sean asked, taking the cufflinks and placing them in a small box.

"Please. I think I'll surprise him with those at dinner tonight," Laura replied. "I have some additional shopping to do, can I pick them up later?"

"Of course, my Lady. They will be wrapped and waiting when you get back," Sean answered.

Laura paid for her purchase and headed outside to start looking for the other items she needed on her list. Walking through the shops, she managed to find a tight fitting leather skirt, fishnet thigh high stockings, black stiletto heels and a low cut red blouse that was so sheer she was sure Remington wouldn't be able to concentrate once he saw her in it. Deciding she may want to cover herself just a little more, she stopped into the lingerie shop and purchased a red and black satin and lace teddy complete with garter belt.

Stopping by the jewelry shop to pick up her earlier purchase, Terrence pulled up exactly 2 hours after she had been dropped off. She was impressed with his promptness. "Back to the castle, Mrs. Steele?" Terrence asked.

"Yes, please. I have a few phone calls to make before Mr. Steele returns. Tell me Terrence, did he mention when he may be back today?" Laura asked.

"No, ma'am. Just said he was heading to Dublin and would be back later. I couldn't help but notice you both are in need of vehicles more often this week. And specific ones at that. Is there going to be more excitement at the castle we may need to know about?" Terrence was curious. The Steeles were an interesting couple, loud to say the least. He didn't really know what to make of them yet. They were very different from any other Lord and Lady that had inherited the castle in the last 30 years he had been there.

Laura laughed, "Well, there is our wedding in a few weeks. And my mother and sister will be here. That's enough excitement for me for the next year."

Arriving back at the castle, Laura took her bags and started to head to their bedchamber to put them away. Arriving at the door, she realized it was locked. Inside she heard banging, so she knocked on the door. "Andy, are you still working?" She noticed the wood and pipes were missing from the hall floor.

The door opened a crack, Andy holding it tightly. "Mrs. Steele, my lady, hi."

"Hi, I just need to drop these bags off, if I can just come in for a few …." Laura tried to push the door open a little.

"Um, no, no I can't do that. I'm still working and well… Mr. Steele will be angry with me if I don't get this done. No heat in here tonight if I don't," Andy was nervous. Mr. Steele was intimidating but Mrs. Steele scared him more. He had never met a woman like her.

"I'm sure it would be fine for me to just…" Laura tried again, but the door slammed tight and he heard the lock click again. Banging on the door she started yelling, "This is OUR Bedchamber and I need to …"

"Laura, Laura, Laura, why are you shouting?" Remington came up the stairs behind her shaking his head.

"Where did you come from?" she snapped, unintentionally.

"Laura, is that how you greet your husband after a long day of crime fighting?" he smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"I didn't hear you come up the stairs. Sorry, find out anything good today in Dublin?" she gave him a small hug in apology for yelling.

"Better than I could have hoped for, Mrs. Steele. Why are you beating on our poor bedchamber door?" Remington was trying to suppress a laugh as he had a feeling Andy was locked inside per his instructions earlier.

"I bought some things today and wanted to put them in our room but that carpenter has locked me out!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands at the door.

"Have you spoken to Mildred yet, Laura?" Remington was doing his best to distract her.

"No, not yet, I was going to put these away then call her," she indicated toward the bags she dropped hear the door.

Remington reached down to pick them up, "Mrs. Steele, why don't you go down to the kitchen, get a cup of tea then meet me in the study and we can call Mildred together. Then I can update you on my conversation with Detective Patrick Doyle. I'll take care of these packages and have a chat with our carpenter, Andy."

Looking at him with an eyebrow raised, Laura had a feeling he was up to something. "Is there something you're not telling me… Something you're hiding behind that door perhaps?"

"Laura, please? Really? Do you honestly think I am hiding something from you in our BEDCHAMBER?" Remington smiled the biggest smile he had.

Thinking about it, she sighed, "I guess not, after all, where we would sleep tonight if you were?" she hinted. "I don't know of another bed in this castle comfortable enough for the two of us. Maybe the smaller beds in the servants' quarters would be ok, one for each of us. Hmmm?" she played with his tie as she spoke.

"Laura, I assure you, as soon as Andy is done with his work we will be able to get back into our room, now, please, be a love? Get some tea and meet me in the study." Remington took her hand in his, kissing it as he spoke, trying to sound genuine.

"Okay, I'll give. But if Andy does let you in that room, will you get my sweater for me. It's in the closet. The pink one please," she said.

"I'll bring it right down…. Or if you're cold I'm sure we could find a spot in the castle where I could warm you up…" Remington suggested, grinning.

"My sweater… meet you in the study." She gave him a solid tap on his lapel before walking away.

Remington watched Laura walk down the stairs and disappear into the dining room. Knocking on the door, he called to the carpenter, "Andy, open the door, please. It's Mr. Steele."

He could hear Andy on the other side of the door, fumbling with the lock. "Is she gone?" he asked nervously.

Laughing Remington asked, "My wife? Mrs. Steele? Quite. I have sent her down for a spot of tea."

"Mr. Steele, my Lord, I have to be honest, she scares me," Andy said opening the door enough for Remington to squeeze in.

"Ah, Andy, you just need to know how to handle her. It's really quite simple," he said as he put the bags down on the bed, wondering what she had purchased. Looking over toward the windows, he was astonished at what the young man had installed in just a short period of time. "Andy, that barre is perfect. And the mirrors… exactly placement…. Quite impressive, quite impressive indeed. Mrs. Steele is going to love this!"

"I just need to tighten a few more bolts to hold it in place, my Lord. Ten more minutes and I'll clean up this mess and be out of your way." Andy knelt down to finish the support bar he was working on.

"I'll keep Mrs. Steele out of your way then. Thank you my good man, thank you very much," Remington walked toward the door and as he was leaving, he leaned back into the room to twist the lock. "Just remember to keep this locked until you are ready to leave."

"Will do, my Lord, will do," Andy replied.


	17. Chapter 17

**** A/N: References to the Irish Mob, Capsule Boys, Winter Hill Gang and Boston's drug problems are historical for the 1980's. All other characters are not. ****

Chapter 17

Halfway down the stairs he remembered Laura's sweater. He ran back up, taking the steps two at a time. Knocking on the door again he called to Andy, "It's just me again, Andy, my good man." Seeing Laura coming into the main hall, he loudly called down to her as he waited for the door to open. "Mrs. Steele, I'll be there in just a moment." Hearing the door unlock behind him, he stepped inside quickly, locking it once again. Crossing the room to the closet, he found the pink sweater she had asked for. Stepping out into the hall once more, he closed the door behind him and practically ran down the stairs.

Finding Laura in the study, smiling, he walked in and handed Laura her sweater. She was sitting at the table, a blank notepad in front of her. "I was just getting ready to call Mildred. Did you learn anything today in Dublin?" she asked as she put her sweater on.

"Actually I learned quite a bit. Detective Doyle was pretty honest. He said he had only heard rumors about the mines but said if we could give him some solid leads he would help us. Turns out the old chap is from Boston. Worked for the DEA there. We might be able to use that to our advantage. Perhaps if I can get some details from him regarding some of the drug trade in Boston, it may give Johnny Todd an upper edge with the dealers here," Remington said, rubbing his chin as he spoke.

"That, Mr. Steele, sounds like a great plan. Do you think he will do that?" Laura asked, excited by the possibilities.

"I'll give him a call after we see what Mildred has come up with," he replied, gesturing toward the phone.

"Mildred it is." Dialing the familiar number, Laura waited patiently for an answer on the other end.

"Remington Steele Investigations." Mildred stated as she answered the phone.

"Mildred, it's Laura… and Mr. Steele," she said smiling.

"Miss Hol…. Mrs. Steele…. I almost forgot sorry. It's weird being back here, I almost forgot everything that happened. How are things going in Glen Cree? Have you and the boss been….. Getting along?" Mildred said suggestively.

"Oh Mildred, yes, Mr. Steele and I have been getting along just fine. Listen, did you get the information we were looking for? On the mines at Galmoy?" Laura asked, trying to keep Mildred on task.

"Oh yes, hunny, and you will never believe this. The mines are owned by the Donaldson Corporation. That looks like it's all on the up and up. I couldn't find anything in their financials that would raise any red flags anywhere. So Donaldson Corporation is a dead end." Mildred explained.

"Ok, what about the foreman? McDonough?" Laura asked, looking at Remington. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"McDonough, now that's a real low life. Edwin McDonough, 43, from Dublin. Has a rap sheet as long as Mr. Steele's arm. Mostly co-operative robberies until a few years ago when he got involved with the Irish Mob out of Dublin. He's topman under one Tony "King Scum" Felloni. Felloni was once into prostitution, but moved into the big time, peddling drugs in Dublin." Mildred said firmly.

"Really?" now it was Laura's turn to raise and eyebrow. Remington mirrored her expression, not being able to hear Mildred's side of the conversation.

"No one's been able to pin anything on him either. Seems like since he's been the foreman, the local police just look the other way and he's getting away with dealing like it's candy," Mildred continued.

"So we've heard. Mildred is there anything else you've discovered? Like where he lives perhaps?" Laura asked.

"Zippo on that. Man seems to be a ghost, shows up at work, clocks in, but no address. Only thing I can find is a box for mail at the mine," Mildred sighed.

Laura shook her head, jotting down the few notes Mildred gave her. "Mildred, how are the travel plans coming? Were you able to get everyone's flights booked?" Laura flipped the notepad to a blank page.

"So far, I've got your sister's plans booked for the Sunday flight, landing at 3:42 PM, your mother will be landing at 4:18 PM, Murphy's coming in Saturday at 1:30 PM. He opted for the early flight. You don't mind him bringing Sherry do you? I didn't think so, so they'll be in together. I was able to get ahold of Bernice and she can't get there until Sunday night at 8:15 PM. Please tell the Boss, Munroe and his lady friend will be there on Monday afternoon. He said not to worry, he'll get there on his own." Laura took notes as Mildred rattled off the days and times for everyone they had invited to their wedding.

"Excellent job, Mildred. And what day will you be returning? I'm still going to need your help here before everyone else gets here," Laura asked.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll be there the Monday before anyone else. We will have plenty of time to get everything ready," Mildred laughed. She loved knowing she was still needed even 5,000 miles away.

"Thank you, Mildred. If we need anything else we'll give you a call. Talk to you soon, bye bye." Laura hung up the phone and looked at Remington. "Well, that foreman is a real piece of work from what Mildred found. Sounds like he's a real charmer. Robbery, prostitution, and drug dealing."

"Ah, yes, the sorts Johnny Todd might like to ah join forces with I would say," Remington replied. "I think that may serve as some good fodder for our new friend Detective Doyle."

"Now we just need to figure out how we can get close to McDonough," Laura stated.

"I don't think we will have any problems with that. If what young Christian says is true about the ehem gentlemen that show up at the pub tomorrow evening, I'm sure Johnny can persuade them for a meeting with their supplier," Remington said. Wanting to change the subject, he spoke again, "How was your run today, Laura? The crisp Irish air good for you?"

Laura tilted her head and smiled, "My run was exactly what I needed. The road around the grounds was just flat enough like you said. Oh, I did find the chapel. It's about a five minute walk from here. I found there is a separate path from the ballroom directly to it. We should go for a walk and see what that carpenter, Andy, has been working on. I have a few ideas for decorations…"

Remington interrupted, " Seriously, Laura, I'm beginning to think you are enjoying this. Planning our wedding…. Words I didn't believe I would ever be saying."

Looking back at him, Laura could tell he was beginning to get emotional. He didn't get that way often, usually only when they were together privately. "Well, Mildred and I had a long talk while we were packing her bags and together we thought of a few things that even my mother couldn't complain about. Decorations being one of them. She thought the table decorations at dinner the other night would work best so if we can continue that theme through the ballroom and the chapel, no one would suspect _wedding_ until after."

"Subtle, yet beautifully effective. Impressive, Mrs. Steele. So how about I give Detective Doyle a call, inform him of Mildred's research and our idea. Then perhaps a stroll before dinner," Remington patted her hand with his. He wanted to keep her out of their bedchamber as long as possible.

"Do you have a plan for dinner this evening?" Laura asked. She was beginning to get hungry already.

"Do you want me to ask the cook to make something or do you have another craving?" he asked with a smile.

"Pasta…. Cream sauce…. What do you think?" she answered immediately.

"Sausage and mushroom?" Remington suggested.

"I like how you think, Mr. Steele, any ideas where we can get that?" Laura licked her lips thinking of his suggestion.

"Well, if you don't mind the ride back to Dublin, there is a wonderful restaurant, the Restaurant Bernardo, that serves some of the best linguine in Ireland. Do you think that will curb your cravings for this evening?" he teased.

"Sounds like you need to call Detective Doyle then," she said, handing him the receiver of the phone.

Pulling the card out of his pocket, Remington dialed the number written. Patrick answered on the second ring, "Doyle."

"Detective Doyle, Steele here. Listen, we've had some interesting developments and thought you might be interested," Remington started.

"Boy, you work fast. What've you got?" Patrick grabbed a pen just in case anything was worth noting.

"Well, turns out the foreman our young friend is afraid of is Edwin McDonough, part of the Irish Mob under Tony…" Remington began to tell him.

"Felloni. Wow. That's not a guy you want to tangle with, I'll tell you. He shoots first, doesn't bother to ask questions. Are you sure?" Patrick was shocked. They had a feeling Felloni was involved but this was the first possible proof they had.

"Well, we are going to do our best to find out tomorrow night. You had mentioned you worked in the DEA in Boston, was it? Any suggestions I can use to entice Mr. McDonough to want to play?" Remington had an idea.

"Well, back in Boston a program called Drop a Dime has been set up for anonymous tips. We got thousands of them mostly focused on a group in Roxbury, a rather tough section of Boston, called the Capsule Boys. Used armed teenagers with walkie talkies to protect the deals. Surprisingly, it's the Winter Hill gang run by Whitey Bulger that's shutting them down," explained Patrick. He had his own run ins with both groups before moving to Ireland.

"Whitey Bulger, that's a name that would ruffle any feathers I'm sure," Remington had heard of him, even in Los Angeles. "Thanks for the information. I think I can use that to our advantage. Hey, can you drive a truck? A large construction type?"

"I'm from Boston, who doesn't?" the detective laughed. "Actually I spent many summers as a kid working for the public works department. Nothing short of slave labor, I'll assure you, but good honest work."

"If I could get you to the mines… as a driver for drug deliveries…. Could you do it?" Remington's mind was reeling at the idea.

"If you can get us that close to the mine, I'll bring an entire task force with me." Patrick had his doubts but after talking with Remington, he trusted him.

"Well, Detective, I'll give you a call tomorrow evening, most likely late, to get that set up. I'm not going to waste any time with this. As I told you earlier, I want to get that young man home as quickly as possible," Remington stated.

"Will do, Mr. Steele. And how do you think you are going to make that happen?" Patrick was interested. The task force he was on had been trying for months to get some real proof about the mines and this man managed to get enough information in one afternoon to organize a task force raid.

"Well, Detective, I have a, um, old friend that's well known in these parts. His reputation precedes him. And with the help of my lovely wife, that young man will be home safe soon enough," Remington said, trying not to give too much information.

"Your wife sounds like an interesting woman, Mr. Steele," Patrick shook his head.

"That she is, sir, that she is. And you shall meet her soon enough. Until tomorrow, old chap?" Remington was watching Laura's expression from interested in the case to confused when he mentioned her.

"I'll be expecting your call." Patrick hung up the phone, wondering how it who the Steele's really were. He planned on doing some of his own investigating.

Hanging up the phone, Remington stood, taking Laura's hand in his and said, "Shall we go for a walk, Mrs. Steele?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Hand in hand, Laura and Remington walked toward the ballroom. Remington took note of the ballroom and the bandstand. They hadn't discussed all the points of their wedding celebration but maybe some live local music would be a nice touch. Walking toward the far wall, Laura found the exit door hidden near some tapestries. Opening the door, they could see a stone path leading off down a small embankment. Checking the lock on the door first, they followed the path for a a few minutes. As the path turned to the right, a small stone building began to emerge. With the sun setting behind it, the building almost appeared to be on fire. The stained glass windows reflected the brilliant rays onto the ground surrounding the small building. "Laura, this is beautiful. I'm thinking this is the perfect time for our ceremony, wouldn't you say? If the light reflects this way each evening I would say your mother may be quite impressed with our small chapel here. Ready to see in the inside?" Remington stepped forward to open the door, ushering Laura inside with his hand on the small of her back. "Mr. Steele…. I'm speechless…." Laura stated as they walked inside the small chapel. Laid before them were 12 Bexhill open backed benches, 6 on each side, each one long enough to hold 6-8 people, stained a warm Colonial Maple. There was an aisle separating the two rows, about 4 feet wide leading toward a railed off alter. Beyond the rails, stood a large altar table, also stained the same shade of maple. On the wall across from the table were beautiful stain glass windows. The center contained the image of a Celtic cross, almost 6 feet tall formed with green, yellow, white and blue glass. The two side windows were rainbow colored centered around a Celtic knot. The light filtered through the windows, reflecting off the polished floor in front of them. Together they walked down the center aisle and stopped just before the railing to peer at the windows surrounding the nave. Color streamed in from every direction, filling the small space with dancing light on every surface. Remington ran his hand across the railing separating the nave from the altar. Turning toward the center window again, he raised his eyes upward toward the vaulted ceiling. "Laura… I haven't spent too much time in places like this unless I was… ah…. Well…. Unless I was on a job. But this place… I don't understand… it's drawing me in…. It's like I'm supposed to be here," Remington just stood there, eyes drawn upward, holding her hand. "I know what you mean. The lights, the smell of the wood. Even the dusty smell. Since I was a kid, Mother brought us to church every Sunday, every religious holiday. Even after Daddy left, Mother still brought us there. I never understood the true reason… until now. This space? Its different… it isn't cold or sterile like some of the other churches. It's warm, full of life, filled with light… with promise. Kind of like our relationship. Before, we had our own cold, sterile moments but now, there is so much promise, so much life. We just didn't know it, until now. This place, the castle, Ireland, Daniel…. It brought us here, together." Laura held his hands in hers. "Laura, that… that was beautiful. I don't think I could have said it better… or at all for that matter. Are you sure you don't want to write our own vows?" Remington looked down at her. "I was… I was thinking about it…. " she said nonchalantly. "And do you think your mother will approve of our surroundings?" Remington asked, knowing how hard it was to please. "Honestly, Mr. Steele, I don't give a damn if my mother likes it or not," Laura stated firmly. "Laura! I'm shocked. That language in a house of God? Really Laura, I expected more from the nice Catholic girl I married… I'm about to marry…. We're…. Bugger, you get my point…. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Remington got all flustered. Laura ran her hand up Remington's lapel on his coat, "Not usually, but I'm sure I can think of a few other things I can do with it." "Lau-ra! Hold that thought…." Remington took her by the hand and practically pulled her out of the chapel back toward the castle. "Woah… slow down…. I thought we were going to dinner…" she laughed. Remington stopped, turned around and hugged her. "Oh Laura. For you? Dinner it is…" "Oh, wait, I need to get something from the room. From one of the bags I brought in earlier. Do you think that carpenter is done yet?" Laura asked. "What bag was it in, I'll get it for you," Remington wanted to keep her out of the room until they got back from dinner. "No I can get it," Laura said. "No, really Laura, there was… there was quite a mess up there and well, I want to be sure it's all cleaned up before you go in there… you know, dust everywhere…. Dreadful." Remington waved his hands around for effect. "So really, love, which bag is it in and I'll get it for you." Laura sensed again he was keeping something from her but she didn't want to argue so she simply said, "It's in the white handled bag." Laura had dropped the wrapped package inside the bag she got from the lingerie store, hiding it underneath her purchase. Walking back into the castle and heading toward the main hall, Laura waited as Remington took the steps two by two. At the door to their bedchamber, he knocked, calling out to Andy, the carpenter. Immediately the door opened and Remington slipped inside. Looking around the room once again, it was spotless, the new barre standing exactly where the morning sun would shine on Laura as he knew she would practice. The mirrors positioned at either end, angled toward the center of the barre. Slapping the young man on his shoulder, Remington gleefully said "Well done, Andy, well done. I'll be keeping Mrs. Steele out for the evening so as soon as we drive away, you are free to go. Oh and one more thing, the work you've done in the chapel… magnificent." Grabbing the white handled bag, Remington took a quick peek and saw nothing but red satin and black lace. _Good God Laura_ was all he thought. Shaking his head, he left the room one more time, going down to meet Laura at the bottom of the steps. "I believe this is the bag you were looking for, Mrs. Steele?" Remington asked as he handed Laura the bag. "Thank you, Mr. Steele. Now, off to dinner? I'm starving!" Laura took the bag from him smiling. "You didn't peek inside did you? I wanted this to be a surprise at dinner." Remington looked at her, his eyes wide. "At dinner? Laura… we are headed to a restaurant… you… how…." "You did peek! Well, now you will just have to wait… maybe for dessert," Laura teased, knowing what was probably going through his mind. "Mrs. Steele…. Honestly…." Remington didn't know what was happening. "Now, where is this restaurant again?" Laura asked walking out the front door toward the car he had been driving earlier. "Dublin, my love, Dublin. It's about an hour's drive, so make yourself comfortable. I know I won't be," Remington had to shift himself when he sat in the car, his pants a little too tight at the moment. Remington decided the only way to solve his current physical state was to talk about anything other than what was in that bag, so for the ride to Dublin they discussed the castle, the transition it was making to a bed and breakfast, Mildred's new status at the agency, Murphy and Sherry as well as laughing over old cases. Arriving at the restaurant, Laura and Remington sat at a small booth in the front corner where they could see both the other patrons and the street. They both decided on the same meal, linguine with sausage and mushrooms in a cream sauce, a side salad, and a bottle of Ribolla Gialla wine to share. Holding hands they just sat in a comfortable silence. Remembering the bandstand, Remington decided their wedding plans may be a safe topic of conversation. "Laura, I know we haven't discussed much yet about our wedding, however I noticed the bandstand in the ballroom this afternoon. How do you feel about a live band?" he asked. Laura tilted her head, pondering his question. "It appears, Mr. Steele, that you want a full wedding. Music, dancing, the whole enchilada as it is?" Looking at her, he chose his words carefully, "And you do not? After all, inviting family and friends, the chapel, doesn't that constitute a full celebration whereas music could be included?" Realizing what he was getting at, Laura dropped her eyes down toward the table, letting go of his hand. "I didn't think of it that way. I mean, we hadn't really talked about it. So I just assumed…" "Just assumed what? That we were just going to have dinner and a quiet little ceremony then go off on our merry way?" Remington was annoyed. "Well, I wasn't sure what we would do. I mean dinner yes, and well, the ceremony in the chapel, naturally but, well, I didn't know if you would want…" Laura started. "If I would want what exactly? To celebrate our nuptials with family, to be truly indulgent in our celebration… champagne, cake even. I don't know if you've noticed but I would shout this from the rooftops if I didn't think Antony Roselli would show up," Remington tried hard not to raise his voice. He didn't want to make a scene but he was finding it hard to keep his temper under control. Crossing his arms, he sat back and glared at Laura. "I just… I didn't…. " sighing, Laura dropped her head and said quietly, "I'm sorry." "What was that, Mrs. Steele, I don't believe I heard you," Remington leaned forward slightly. Still not making eye contact, Laura leaned forward. A little louder she repeated, "I'm sorry." Leaning forward, Remington decided to take this one step further. "Mrs. Steele, did you say something?" Finally raising her eyes to meet his across the table, she said louder, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I would love to have a live band at our wedding." Smiling, Remington took her hand in his and bringing it to his lips, gently kissed her fingers. "A live band it is, Mrs. Steele, as you wish." "I guess this would be a good time to give you my gift then," Laura looked at him, angry with herself. Looking around, Remington swallowed hard, "Laura, here? In front of… everyone… don't you think we should wait until we get back to the castle?" "Haha, Mr. Steele, you are not as good of a detective you think you are," she laughed. Reaching into the bag, she pulled the small wrapped box out from under the teddy. Handing it to him she said, "I saw these today and thought they are perfect for you. Call it an engagement gift, a token of our trip here to Ireland." "Really, Laura, you didn't have to purchase a gift for me," Remington was surprised. "Open it," she said. Ordinarily he would have torn the package open but this time, he chose to tease her. Taking his time, he first slid the bow off the outside. Then, ever so slowly, he slid his finger under the tape, gently lifting it before moving to the opposite side. Before he had a chance to finish, their salads were served on the table. Knowing it would tease her, he put the package aside to start enjoying their dinner. "Well?" she asked watching him. "Mrs. Steele, this salad is simply wonderful. You should really have a bite," he lifted his fork to offer her a bite of his. "You're really not going to finish opening that?" She couldn't believe he simply put his gift aside to eat. Knowing this was completely teasing her, he answered, "Mrs. Steele, I thought you said you were hungry? Starving as it was." "I was but... " she answered him. A smile spread across his face and it was then she realized he was teasing her. He put his fork down and lifted the small box again. He finished unwrapping the box and turning the small box over in his hand, he opened it. "Laura, these are beautiful. Platinum Celtic knot cufflinks…. Thank you," he leaned forward to give her a light kiss. "I thought you'd like them," Laura finally picked up her fork and began to eat her salad. "I… um… I have a gift of sorts for you back at the castle," he smiled his toothy dimpled grin. Just then their pasta arrived. Laughing, the Steeles' toasted each other and began to enjoy their meal. A short time later Laura pushed the plate away from her. "I can't eat another bite. That was delicious." "I'm glad you enjoyed that. Did it curb your craving this evening or will there be more?" Remington smiled as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "The only craving I have now is not for food," she said winking at him. Smirking, Remington called to the waitress, "Check please." They were back in the car 10 minutes later, heading back toward the castle. Remington held her hand in his, pressing it to his lips most of the ride home. Arriving at the castle in record time, Remington pulled up in the front of the castle. Getting out, he stopped Laura before she could enter the house. "Excuse me, Mrs. Steele. I couldn't wrap your gift as effectively as you had mine so I'd like to make this a little surprise." Taking his tie off, he placed it over her eyes, tying it gently to block her eyes. Guiding her into the castle, he carefully led her up the stairs to their bedchamber. He waved his hand in front of her face to see if she would react before he opened the door. Satisfied she was really blindfolded, he slowly opened the bedchamber door, guiding her inside. Closing the door behind him, he faced her toward the newly installed barre. He stood behind her and slowly pulled the makeshift blindfold off. Laura didn't say anything at first. She simply stood there, staring at the barre and the mirrors. "You did this? For me?" she asked. Walking around to look at her, Remington was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Laura, are those tears, my love?" "Why? Why did you do this?" Laura asked, amazed. "Well, you mentioned you would spend time at home stretching and whatnot so I thought maybe some comforts from home would help," Remington said softly. "But how?" Laura could barely form a full sentence. She was feeling very emotional over the fact he had a ballet barre installed for her. Remington smiled, "Andy, our illustrious carpenter, has been quite a busy beaver today." Smiling back at him, Laura said, "Fixing the heat, Mr. Steele?" Wiping his mouth, trying to hide his smile he said, "Simply using the diversion to make my beautiful bride happy." Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him close for a kiss. "I guess we will have to generate our own heat." Without a second thought, Remington pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss. "That we can do, my love, that we can do." 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As the sun broke through the windows the next morning, Remington woke to find Laura missing from their bed. Rolling over, he saw her across the room. She was at the barre already, her back to him. He pushed up onto his elbow to watch her silently.

Laura was standing at the barre, heels together and her toes apart in a wide V shape, her left hand resting gently, her right curved delicately above her head. She was wearing a tight fitting T-shirt, fitted sweatpants and socks. She began stretching, leaning over the barre slightly, away from the barre, then she leaned forward, keeping her knees tight. She swept her fingertips lightly across her feet before gently sweeping upward arching her back slightly as she looked over her right shoulder into the palm of her hand.

Remington was mesmerized watching her. She was so graceful and beautiful. He had never had the opportunity to watch her like this. Without saying a word, he simply took in her beauty. Laura began a warm up pattern she had done for years - tendu en croix, rond de jambe, rond de jambe en l'air. After completely the series using her right leg, she turned, still not aware she was being watched and repeated the series with her left leg. Turning toward the barre, she lifted her right leg to rest her heel on the barre. Reaching forward, she dropped her head to her knee then holding the barre with two hands, slid her foot forward, stopping in a deep, standing split.

"Impressive. I could think of a few ways we could take advantage of that, " Remington said finally.

Smiling, Laura pushed herself back to a standing position. With her hands still on the barre, she lifted her right leg off and replaces it with her left. Repeating the same split stretch, she tried to maintain eye contact with Remington as she did. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Watching you? I can't think of a lovelier sight first thing in the morning," he said smiling.

Turning back to the barre, she continued stretching, reaching down to take her heel in hand. Lifting gently, she straightened her knees until her leg was beside her shoulder. Remington smacked his lips, rubbing his mouth with his hand. Holding her leg there for 30 seconds, she released her hand, keeping her leg there. Remington let out a low whistle. Bending her knee, she released the muscles in her leg. Turning around so her back was now to him, she repeated the same stretch with her other leg. Remington again shook his head, quickly getting off the bed to capture her before she dropped her leg. One hand wound around her waist as the other caught the inside of her calf. Sliding his hand toward the inside of her knee, Laura bent her leg and spun around to face him, wrapping her leg around his waist in the process, her arms around his neck.

Running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck, she said, "Good Morning, Mr. Steele."

Leaning down to kiss her lips lightly, he answered, "Good morning, Mrs. Steele." Running his hand along the leg still wrapped around him he said, "Making good use of your gift, I see?"

Releasing her leg, Laura stood on tiptoes, bringing her arms above her head and turned and curtsied to him. "I am, thank you. I still can't believe you did this."

"Is it helping?" Remington asked lightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Helping? Well, it's definitely helping my peace of mind. I'm sure spending a little more time here will help the muscles too," Laura admitted.

"Is there anything I can do, my love? Today is going to be a long day, are you sure you are feeling up to it?" Remington reminded her. They were meeting Christian at the Pub later in the day for Johnny Todd to 'meet' the local dealers to hopefully set up a meeting with McDonough.

Laura looked at him, still amazed at everything he did for her. "Breakfast, then I'd like to spend some time up here if that's ok. Clears the mind, strengthens the soul," she said thoughtfully.

"Any cravings this morning?" Remington was intrigued by her food choices the last few days. He had never noticed before how specific her food choices were during the few days before her monthly cycle but thinking back, she had a done a wonderful job hiding those days from him. Thinking back, he couldn't quite place his finger on days her mood were different from any other day, her food choices strange or her energy level was lacking out of the ordinary.

"Pancakes? With lots and lots of maple syrup." Laura said without hesitation.

"Pancakes?" Remington asked with a nod.

"Pancakes," she repeated.

"Maple syrup?" Remington asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lots and lots of sweet, sticky maple syrup," she repeated, using two fingers to tip toe up his chest toward his chin.

Catching her fingers, he pulled them to his lips. "If that's what my love desires, that's what my love shall get." Pulling on his robe, he stopped to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "Stretch more, I'll bring them to you when they are done."

"Breakfast up here? Just the two of us?" Laura ran her hand across his arm as he walked away.

"Stretch, Mrs. Steele. I'm going to need all of your attention later." Remington closed the door quietly as he walked into the hall, leaving Laura to address the barre as only she knew she needed.

Facing one of the floor length mirrors, Laura returned to her exercises, stretching her feet, muscles and in the process, relaxing her mind.

Almost an hour later, she was exhausted, her muscles spent from stretching, strengthening and repeated exercises, but her mind was alert and focused. Between each series of exercises, she had thought about their wedding plans and had made a few decisions she thought he would appreciate. She and Mildred had already come up with a menu and decoration ideas but there were a few other items on her mental checklist now.

She realized after their minor argument at dinner how important this wedding was to him. He had suggested a live band and that thought had never crossed her mind. He was right… she had anticipated a small service to confirm their vows, then dinner. Nothing more. Now she saw how important every part of their wedding should be. He could be in charge of finding the band. She was going to search out a local photographer and a local bakery to make them a wedding cake.

She had also thought about her dress. She wanted to wear white. She, Laura Elizabeth Holt Steele, wanted to be the bride in white. Not a puffy princess style dress, something fitted, yet elegant. But she also knew it was supposed to be a surprise wedding to the guests so she had a plan. Their dinner would be a formal black and white affair, although she wanted to add an accent color to match the decoration ideas she and Mildred had come up with. After careful thought, her goal would be to find a white dress with an emerald green accent. The green accent could carry through to everything, her dress, the decorations, the cake even.

Sitting on the floor, her legs in a wide straddle, she leaned forward, her chest and forehead touching the floor. She was in that position when Remington came into the room carrying a tray loaded with their breakfast. Hearing him smack his lips, she raised her eyes to look at him. "Laura, if you continue to impress me with your flexibility, we may never leave this room again," he said with a smile.

She pushed herself up to a sitting position and smiled back at him. "You mean you hadn't figured it out before?" she teased. Crossing one foot over the other, she stood to see what goodies he had brought up for breakfast. "I'm starving."

Shaking his head, he put the tray down on a coffee table opposite her new barre. "We have pancakes, fresh fruit, orange juice, coffee, tea, and lots and lots of syrup as you asked, my Lady." He gave her a quick bow, mimicking the actions of the servants.

Laura looked at the tray and pretended to pout for a moment. "But where is the butter?" she asked.

"Bloody hell, Laura, you didn't ask for…" he started then stopped the second she started laughing.

"I don't even like butter on my pancakes," she laughed. Remington realized today was going to be an interesting day. Laura was in a great mood, thanks to him. Smiling as she made herself a plate, Laura commented, "Maybe over breakfast we could discuss a few things for our wedding."

"Our wedding, Mrs. Steele? You mean you have ideas other than the band?" Remington's interest was peaked.

"Let's sit first, then we can talk while we eat," Laura picked up her plate and a cup of coffee and moved into one of the chairs nearby.

Remington filled his own dish then moved to sit across from her. "So, what's on your mind this morning?" he asked.

Chewing thoughtfully, Laura began, "I was thinking…. If you could find a local band, I could certainly find a photographer and maybe a baker in the area."

"A photographer?" Remington raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was thinking we should find someone to document our wedding… you know in case INS starts to question us again, this time we have photos to prove it," Laura stated.

"Did I hear you say a baker as well?" Remington's head was spinning. Laura? Planning, actually planning their wedding?

"Yes, I noticed a few in town yesterday and thought it would be fun to have cake." Laura began pushing the remnants of her breakfast around her plate nervously.

Putting his plate down on the couch beside him, Remington leaned over to lift her chin with his fingers. Without saying a word he simply kissed her softly then sat back again. She sat there blinking, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. "I take it you like that idea?" she asked.

"As long as it's chocolate cake for my bride, then yes, I do," he replied smiling at her, knowing she and chocolate had an interesting relationship.

Laura let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. There was one more thing she knew she needed his help. "I think you need to call Mother and Frances again," she said, watching his face.

Remington stopped and looked at her. "Why perchance do I need to do that?" he asked, cover his mouth with one hand.

Taking a deep breath again she replied, "Because I have decided I want to wear a white dress for our wedding and the only way to take them shopping without raising any red flags with them is to make our celebration a black and white affair. With a touch of emerald green as well to match the decorations Mildred and I have planned."

Remington rubbed his lips with two fingers. He was speechless. She really was committing to the one hundred percent. Thinking about what she just said, he replied, "Done. I'll call them this afternoon. What about Mildred and Murphy?"

"I'll tell Mildred to let everyone else know. That includes Sherry, Monroe and his guest. Is there anyone else you want to invite? Anyone else you are close to I don't know about?" Laura asked.

Shaking his head, Remington decided what to say. How could he explain to her that he wanted to keep most of the people from his past IN his past. He didn't want them to be a part of his present and definitely not his future. Carefully he began, "Laura, my past and those individuals that have crossed their lives with mine at some point… I don't want to dredge that up. I need… I WANT… our present and our future to be clear of my misdeeds. People like Anna, Shannon, hell even Daniel to some degree…. I don't want our future to be tied to them. Monroe is a friend that understands I have moved on from who I was. He's moved along with me, never judged me. There are others who knew who I used to be, not who I am now. Not who I want to continue to be."

Laura reached forward to embrace him, slipping onto his lap, resting her chin on his head. "I understand."

Remington held her close, and thoughtfully asked, "What about you? The girls from Four East? Would you like to invite them? We have plenty of room here."

"No. I know we get together once in awhile but I don't need to share this with them. I don't need to invite anyone just to invite them." Laura decided.

"So it's decided, no new attendees at this time, I'll call your mother and Frances, you will have Mildred take care of everyone else… Black and white, emerald green if they choose," Remington checked off the verbal list.

"You find the band, I'll take care of the photographer and maybe together we can find a cake." Laura smiled, walking her fingers across his shoulder.

Remington caught her fingers with his, pulling them to his mouth. "Can we sample those cakes together as well?"

"I'll tell you what, we can go cake shopping today, after I take a shower. Unless you have other plans for this morning?" Laura stood up, running her fingers through his hair as she did.

Leaning his head into her hand, Remington closed his eyes, enjoying her simple touch. "You go ahead and shower, Mrs. Steele. I'll take care of these dishes."

Laura kissed his temple, ran her fingers through his hair one last time then headed into the bathroom to shower.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Remington took the remnants of their breakfast down the the kitchen where, once again he hand washed the dishes and left them in the drying rack. He wandered toward the office behind the kitchen looking for Mickeline. Spying the man behind the desk, he greeted him, "Good morning Mickeline."

Mickeline jumped, not hearing him walk down the hall, "Oh, good morning, my Lord. You startled me."

"My apologies. I was just wanting to thank you for the jeweler recommendation yesterday. From the pieces he had on display, he is quite talented," Remington commented.

"Thank you, sir. He has worked long and hard to build a solid business. Not an easy feat in this area I'll tell you." Mickeline was proud of his brother and all his hard work.

Looking at the desk separating the two men, Remington could see a stack of paperwork on one side and what appeared to be blueprints for the castle. "Working hard on the renovations, I see?"

Mickeline shook his head frustrated. "Trying, my Lord, but the bank is looking for projections and estimates and I'm not sure how we can get those. The dining room isn't large enough for large scale seating, the ballroom is in need of repairs, the staff will need to double but with no funds it's going to be hard pressed to find workers."

Reaching out his hand, Remington asked, "May I?"

Mickeline handed over the blueprints. Studying the pages before him, Remington rubbed his mouth thoughtfully. He flipped one page to the next then back again. Finally an idea came to him. Pointing to a few rooms on the pages he suggested, "These rooms, here, here and here, could be converted to smaller dining rooms, tea rooms, the Great Hall could be converted to large scale dining…"

Mickeline interrupted him, "My Lord, that's it! Why didn't I see it before?"

"You're used to seeing it as it is, not what it can be," he said smiling. "Mildred will be here in another week, she can help with the projections if you'd like. Or better yet, here," Remington wrote the agency number down on an envelope nearby, "just give her a call. You can fax her anything you have and I'm sure she'll be able to get some figures together for you."

"Thank you, thank you, my Lord. I'll give her a call later today." Mickeline smiled.

"Just remember, 8 hour time difference. She's in the office by 9, LA time." Remington smiled at the man again. "Mrs. Steele and I will heading into town this morning for a bit. Do you know of any local musicians, bands, that would be looking for a gig as they call it? We were looking for some music for our nuptials."

"Well, there are a few that hang around the local pubs, but if you are looking for someone more established I might know of one," Mickeline said thoughtfully.

"Wonderful. I'll get that name from you later then," he said.

When he reached their bedchamber door, Laura opened it before he had a chance to turn the knob. "Hi, I thought maybe you changed your mind about this morning," she said.

Giving her a brief kiss on the lips, Remington stepped past her, "No, no, Mrs. Steele. Mickeline needed a small problem solved. I'll just shower and we can be on our way."

Less than an hour later, they were in the car heading toward town. There were two bakeries both within walking distance of each other. Parking the car, they strolled hand in hand to the first one. Inside they were greeted by an older gentleman and after a half hour and 5 different chocolate cake tasting later, Laura was beside herself with glee. It took everything Remington had to keep her under control as they walked to the second shop. Another half hour and only 4 different cakes, it was decided. They stopped back at the first shop and ordered a small hazelnut-almond cake with dark chocolate ganache, mocha buttercream and raspberry preserves. As a side thought, they also ordered two dozen vanilla cupcakes.

Leaving the bakery, Laura was twitching with nervous energy. Remington watched her, slightly perplexed. Checking the time they still had a few hours before they needed to leave for Galmoy. Taking a chance, he pulled her close before getting into the car. "Is there something I can do to... ah... help you Mrs. Steele?" he whispered in her ear.

Laura's eyes flashed at him. With a large grin on her face, she turned toward him and slowly licked a line from his chin to his cheekbone. "I can think of a few things," she laughed. "Take me home, Mr. Steele."

Grinning, he smacked his lips and replied, "With pleasure, Mrs. Steele, with pleasure." He escorted her into the car and drove back to the castle as quickly as he dared.

Once they arrived, Remington held Laura's hand tight in his own as he made his way toward their bedchamber. On the stairs, Mickeline stopped them. "I have the name of that band for you, My Lord."

"Good man, Mickeline. Please leave it on the table beside the phone in the study. Mrs. Steele and I wish to be undisturbed for a while," Remington clapped the man on his shoulder and gently guided him down the stairs.

Laughing, Mickeline smiled with understanding, "Yes, my Lord. I'll be sure this side of the castle is clear for a while."

Laura eyed Mickeline strangely for a moment as he walked toward the dining room then back at Remington. "What do you think he meant by that?" she asked.

Remington laughed. Taking her hand in his, he brought her fingers to his mouth. "Laura, I don't know if you're aware but you are… rather exuberant sometimes. I think he is just considering our privacy for a while."

"Exuberant? Privacy?" Laura asked again, this time nervously.

Pulling her further up the stairs, Remington opened their door. "Laura, my love, let's not concern ourselves with that. We have limited time before we need to get ready for our trip to Galmoy AND we still have a few phone calls to make as well. Besides, I'm still interested in what Tracy Lord may be dressed in this evening." He kissed her roughly on the lips, bringing his arms around her. Running his hands down her back, he gripped her butt, pulling her tight to him.

With the abundance of chocolate and sugar still coarsing through her body, Laura was more than ready for him. She began removing his clothing as quickly as she could. It wasn't long before they were both humming with sexual energy. Everything between them was a flurry of hands and mouths on skin. Remington brought Laura to several teeth rattling climaxes before their bodies even joined. Laura was determined to push Remington over the edge.

Straddling him, she tried to take control but it wasn't long before she was on her back again, calling his name as she was pushed over the the edge of sweet bliss once more. Finally, as she succumbed once more to his ministrations, she whispered in his ear, "Mo grá thú, Acushla." Hearing the language of his childhood filled his heart. Remington buried his face in her neck as he felt the familiar tightening. Before he was lost to the abyss of pleasure, he managed to whisper, "Tá tú ag an grá i mo shaol, Laura." Collapsing beside her, he pulled her close as they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Over an hour later, Remington woke to an empty bed. Looking around the empty room, he didn't see Laura and the bathroom door wide open. "Laura? Laura?" Hearing no reply, Remington got up and pulled his robe around him. Checking the bathroom just to be sure, he walked out into the hall, calling her again. "Laura?" Hearing footsteps, he saw Mickeline come out into the main hall. "Mickeline, have you seen Laura?"

"Sir?" Mickeline wasn't sure he heard him right.

"My wife, Mrs. Steele, you know dark hair, brown eyes… boisterous…." Remington was trying to describe her but the only things coming to mind were how they had spent their morning.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Steele. I was confused. You don't usually call her by her first name, my Lord." Mickeline replied, smiling. _At least not outside of the bedchamber._

"Yes, yes, Mrs. Steele. Have you seen her?" Remington asked again impatiently.

"Yes, my Lord. She went off a little bit ago. Dressed for running I believe she was," Mickeline motioned toward the front door to indicate which way she left.

Nodding his head thoughtfully, Remington replied, "Running, oh, yes, yes… Thank you, my good man." Walking back to their bedchamber, he rubbed his face with his hand. _After all that, she still needed to go running. You must be losing your touch, old chap._ Checking his watch on the bedside table, he decided he had more than enough time to shower and call Abigail and Frances before Laura got back.

Enjoying his extended hot shower, Remington was humming with happiness as he dried himself off. Dressing in the dark jeans he was planning on wearing later, he added a white tank undershirt over which he wore a red sweater. Tying his shoes, he headed to the study to call Abigail and Frances. He had a few additional surprises he hoped to include without Laura's knowledge.

Dialing Frances' number first, Remington drummed his fingers happily listening to the phone ring. Hearing Frances' voice on the other end, Remington began, "Frances, how are you on this lovely day?"

"Mr. Steele? Well, good morning to you. Although I'm sure it's not morning in Ireland right now is it?" Frances greeted him.

"You are correct, Frances. I'm sorry to be calling so early. I know you are probably getting the children ready for school and all," Remington apologized.

"I am, so I only have a few minutes. Is something wrong?" Frances was worried something had changed from the last time she had spoke to him just a few days before.

"No, no nothing of the sort. In fact, I want to ask a favor of you. I haven't confirmed with Laura about the children coming but I would like to ask a favor. Our celebration dinner as you will.. We've decided to make the event formal…. You know gowns, tuxes and what not. I've even gone as far as convincing Laura we need a theme per say… so we are going along the lines of black and white. However, the girls… do they have any lovely dresses in emerald green by any chance? If not, just tell me their measurements and I'll stop in with the local couturier and have them made. A gift from us, of course… Only if that's ok with you…" Remington appealed to her.

"The girls? Emerald green dresses… I don't think they have anything like that. What would you need for measurements? I'm sure I can get those to you if that wouldn't be too much trouble," Frances was thankful he offered. One less thing she had to think about.

"Tell you what Frances…. I'll do one better. I'll have the couturier call you directly over the weekend and we will take it from there. There should be time after the girls arrive to have any tailoring done if need be. Would you think they would prefer matching dresses or something that suits their ages?" Remington understood the girls were at very different ages so matching them may upset one or both.

"I'm not sure. Sometimes they find it fun to match and other times it's a battle just to get them to wear the same color, " she laughed.

"Well, for a family event… maybe we find common ground… similar dresses, however different enough to be suitable for each of them. Given the setting here, Laura and I have even discussed having a photographer handy to document the event. You know… family photos and all," Remington didn't want to give away too much but wanted to impress upon his sister-in-law how important this night was going to be.

"Oh, Mr. Steele, that is a wonderful idea! Are you sure it wouldn't be too much trouble? We don't want to cause any trouble while we are there. After all, you are being more than generous by flying us all there…" Frances started babbling. At that moment, Danny came running into the kitchen followed by Mindy yelling at him.

"Give it back!" Mindy yelled.

"It's my book, so NO I'm not gonna give it back!" Danny replied.

Remington shook his head, listening to the commotion. "Frances, it sounds like you have your hands full at the moment so I'm going to let you go. What's the best time for her to call you?"

"Mindy… stop running in the house. Danny, please share with your sister… Mr. Steele…. I'm sorry… Saturday…. Saturday morning around 9:00? Ballet classes start at 10 so that should give me plenty of time to talk to her," Frances replied to everyone in the same breath.

"I'll be sure she calls you then, bye bye Frances. Give our love to the children…. Bye bye…" he couldn't hang up the phone fast enough.

Shaking his head, he made a mental note to stop by the dressmaker's shop on the way to Galmoy. Picking up the phone again, he dialed Abigail's number, hoping the conversation would be easier, if not quieter.

Abigail's answering machine picked up so he left a detailed message regarding the change to a formal evening with a black and white theme. He also included the tidbit of information about the photographer being present.

Laura still hadn't returned from her run so he decided to give Murphy a call as well. Murphy was still amused about the whole plan and laughed when Remington explained about the photographer and the band.

"You're really doing this? I still can't believe it," Murphy commented.

Remington smiled, "Yes, well believe it. In just a few short weeks, you will be witness to Laura and I making the ultimate commitment to each other."

Behind him, Laura stood in the doorway listening and smiling. She had just come in from her run when she heard him talking.

"And you're sure she's not doing this just to keep your butt out of trouble with the INS?" Murphy still wasn't completely convinced.

"I assure you, Mr. Michaels… I truly do love her and I believe she does me as well. I would never intentionally put her in the path of the INS just to … as you so put it… keep my butt out of trouble," Remington admitted. "I tried to avoid that not too long ago if you remember. It was she who stepped directly in their path willingly. Now I want to make it right… make things right… She deserves so much more."

Cross the room, Laura put her arm around Remington and took the phone from him. "Hey Murphy… I do love him….and I'm not doing this just for him. I'm doing it for me too," she said into the receiver. Handing him back the phone, she kissed his forehead. "I'm going to take a shower." And with that she walked out of the room, leaving both men silent.

Murphy was the first to break the silence. "Wow, I didn't see that coming."

Remington, just as stunned, replied, "Neither did I, Murphy, neither did I."

The next few minutes were just a confirmation of details once again. Murphy would have a tux, Sherry a black and white dress, he would be landing early Saturday afternoon. Remington assured him he wouldn't need to rent a vehicle, they had plenty at their disposal for use.

Hanging up the phone, Remington climbed the stairs toward their bedchamber to have a conversation with Laura. They had about 2 hours before they needed to head to Galmoy to meet Christian at the local pub. They could discuss a plan on the way, but right now he needed to see her.

As soon as he closed the door behind him, he heard the shower turn off. Remington sat in one of the chairs by the window, waiting for Laura to come out. It wasn't long before she exited the bathroom wearing nothing but her robe, her hair wrapped up in a towel. Seeing him waiting for her, she walked over and sat in his lap without saying a word. Remington just looked at her, not sure how to begin a conversation. Laura sensed his hesitation and began, "I do love you…."

"Laura, I thought we determine that feeling was mutual already," Remington interjected.

"I know, I know, but let me finish. I told you before, I was afraid of losing me, who I am, in our relationship. But I'm not afraid anymore. I mean, there are some things I am afraid of… like losing you, or you walking away…." Laura trailed off, remembering the last time when he left for London without a word.

Taking her hand in his Remington brought it to his cheek, "Love, that will not happen again. I'll not walk away, ever again. Not when I know what I'd be leaving behind…. Who I'd be leaving behind." He tried to reassure her but he knew deep down that was her biggest fear.

"I want to believe you, I need to believe you. So, I'm going to believe you. And I'm going to marry you, for better or for worse… and I'm not going to let my fear get in the way of that. We've come so far in the last week alone in our relationship that I don't want to lose that," Laura leaned in, her forehead touching his.

Remington brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing her fingers. They stayed that way for a few minutes before he tapped her hip and declared, "If you do not start getting ready, Mrs. Steele, we will be late leaving. So I'll not distract you anymore. I'm going to run to town for a quick errand while you get ready. It won't take me more than a few minutes to change when I get back. I'm… ah… interested in seeing what 'Tracy Lord' will be wearing this evening."

Laura looked into his blue eyes flashing with mischief and laughed. Getting off his lap, she smoothed an imaginary wrinkle off his sweater. "Well, I hope 'Johnny' likes it. He's a hard man to please."

"I'm sure, Ms. Lord will find a way to please him later…" Remington said suggestively, pulling her close to him. He tried to push the opening to her robe a little wider to get a peek when she pushed his hand away.

"Keep that up and we won't be going anywhere any time soon," Laura pulled her robe tighter across her chest.

Throwing his hand up as if he had been wounded, Remington took a few steps toward the door. "As you wish, Mrs. Steele. I'll return in a short while. Please be ready upon my return."

Remington left their room and headed back down the stairs. Knowing Laura as he did, he knew he had almost an hour before she would be ready so he decided to go to the dressmaker's shop now.

The couturier was more than happy to make the dresses for both Mindy and Laurie Beth, assuring him she would call Frances the next morning for the measurements. It was decided Mindy's dress would be a simple A-Line Princess scoop neck floor length chiffon dress with a white satin band at the waist. Laurie Beth's would be the same, however tea length with a white satin bow at her waist. This way, although the dresses would be similar, they would be different enough to suit both ages. As he was there, he also commissioned her to make him a matching vest, bow tie and pocket square for himself and a bow tie and pocket square for Murphy. Heading back to the castle, he could only hope Laura was ready so they could head out toward Galmoy in hopes of getting Pace home soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When Remington arrived back at Ashford Castle Laura was not ready of course. She had spent the better part of the hour fighting with her hair, trying to tame the curls she usually didn't wear. When he walked into their room, he could hear her cursing her hair dresser for cutting bangs before they had left for Mexico.

Laughing, he crossed the room, removing his sweater and grabbing a dark blue button down dress shirt from the closet along with his black leather jacket. He changed his black sneakers for white dress shoes. Out of his top drawer, he pulled out a small leather travel valet. From the valet he pulled out a single diamond stud earring, several gaudy rings, another bracelet to add to his wrist with his ID bracelet and two thick gold chains. Once the earring was in and the chains were secured around his neck, he reached inside his white T shirt to pull out the medallion he always wore. Leaving the dress shirt mostly unbuttoned, he tucked in the tails then stepped back to check his appearance in the mirror. The last piece of his transformation into Johnny Todd would be to slick his hair back completely and a toothpick in his teeth.

Walking toward the bathroom, he decided he needed to hurry Laura along just a bit. Slipping into the familiar Cockney accent, he said, "Lawd above! Listen love, we are gonna be late if yew don't get dressed now. "

Laura walked out of the bathroom shaking her head. She took one look at him and declared, "Johnny, you can't rush a lady. I'll be ready when I'm ready."

Looking around the room, Remington smiled and teased back, "I'd rush a lady if I saw one but there ain't a lady round 'ere, ay."

Laura looked at him, pretending to be offended. In her own tone she replied, "Go."

Remington walked into the bathroom and within 2 minutes had combed enough gel in his hair to tame the dark locks back. Kissing her on the cheek, he said, "You've got 5 minutes or Johnny leaves without you. I'll meet you out front." He left the room to go and find Terrence to get the keys to the Porsche.

Laughing she started pulling clothes she had bought out of the bags. First she laid everything out on the bed. First she donned the red and black teddy. Carefully she pulled on the fishnet stockings, securing them to the straps on the garter. Then she added the leather skirt and red blouse. Slipping into the stiletto heels she muttered, "I may regret these later." She checked herself in the mirror, nodding in satisfaction. She pulled her own black leather jacket out of the closet and headed down the stairs to meet Remington outside. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she was thankful she didn't run into any members of the staff. She didn't want to have to explain her appearance as it was the complete opposite to her normal everyday wear.

Opening the front door, she heard the distinct rumble of a high powered engine and the sound of tires spinning on gravel. A brand new black Porsche 911 Carrera skidded to a stop in front of her. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see inside. As she made her way down the steps, the engine revved loudly. The driver's door opened and Remington stepped out. "Laura, that outfit is nearly obscene. You're really going to wear that?"

Smiling she eyed him, " _Laura_ isn't wearing it. Tracy Lord is. And I think she looks fabulous!"

Seeing where the conversation was going, Remington slipped a toothpick into the corner of his mouth. "Johnny wasn't a fool when 'e found dis bird. She's plen'y 'ot fer 'im. Ey?"

"Get in the car, Mr. Steele," Laura replied as she climbed into the passenger seat. Smiling, Remington climbed back into the car and they were soon speeding toward Galmoy. Realizing it was going to be a long ride, Laura already took off her shoes to stay as comfortable as possible.

Remington was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road. Finally he glanced over to her and asked, "Laura, as much as I love to look at those beautiful long legs of yours, can you cover them for the ride. I'm a little distracted here." He emphasised his point by pushing himself back in the seat to adjust his tightening pants.

Laughing, Laura took her jacket off and laid it over her legs. Deciding they should have a game plan, she began, "So, Mr. Steele, let's talk business."

"All right, Mrs. Steele. I think we need a plan. I don't know how dangerous these dealers are but we do know McDonough is a murderer. So I think I'd like you to try to avoid them, as much as possible," Remington glanced at Laura as he drove.

"Avoid them? Mr. Steele, may I remind you we are partners. And how do you expect to get information from them without me? A distraction for their eyes perhaps," Laura's eyes flashed angrily.

"Laura, dressed like that you are going to be a distraction for every eye in there!" Remington raised his voice.

"And how did you expect me to dress? In a monk's robe? Please," Laura spit back at him. Crossing her arms across her chest, she turned to look out the window.

Realizing he made have just made a fatal error of judgement, Remington chewed on the toothpick, thinking. Reaching over, he put his hand on her thigh. "I'm sorry, Laura, I may have been out of line. You're right, we are partners. And I do need you. I'm just worried. These aren't accountants we are dealing with here. We are talking drug dealers and murderers, Laura."

"I can handle myself. After all, if I remember correctly, you've been on the other end of a heel a time or two," Laura looked at him.

"And that I have, Mrs. Steele. But I am thinking we may need to treat this a little more delicately than that. After all, we do want to get young Pace Magee home to his loving young lady and babe as quickly as possible." Remington commented.

"I agree. So, McDonough. How are you going to get close enough to him to get Detective Doyle what he needs?" Laura asked. She was worried they were going into this blind, without talking everything through.

"Well, we know the small time dealers will be at the pub this evening, correct?" Remington began.

"Yes," Laura answered.

"And we know the McDonough is down a driver as it appears he has murdered his last one, yes?" Remington continued.

"Correct," Laura was beginning to see where he was going.

"So what if we could convince the Papa Johns to set up a meeting with McDonough under the guise we have a driver and a way to transport the drugs out of the country for him," Remington was smiling at his plan.

"Papa Johns?" Laura was suddenly confused.

"Papa Johns. Drug dealers. Do keep up, Laura," Remington dismissed her confusion.

"I'll try harder next time," she rolled her eyes. "But who do you have for a driver? You can't drive a large truck like that…. Can you?" she suddenly had a flash of uncertainty. Was this another hidden talent he had that she knew nothing about.

"Oh course I don't, Mrs. Steele. What do you take me for? But Detective Doyle said he can. Ey?" Remington was flashing that silly grin he reserved just for her.

"So let me get this straight. You are going to make contact with the deal… Papa Johns… get them to set up a meeting with McDonough and have Detective Doyle pose as your expert truck driver? Mr. Steele, I think this may actually work. Once Doyle confirms he's hauling drugs, he can arrest McDonough, the local dealers and everyone else involved," Laura sat straight up in her seat, gesturing with her hands as she spoke.

"Aaaaannnnndddddd…. We can get Pace and Christian home hopefully before the weekend is out," Remington punctuated the plan with a tap on the steering wheel. "Just one thing, Laura, I do want you to tread lightly around these individuals. I don't want anything to happen to you, not now, not ever."

"I'll do my best, Mr. Steele. And I think you should take your own advice. As we said earlier, the feeling is mutual," Laura reached over and touched his cheek.

Taking Laura's hand in his, he brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them. "Game face, Mrs. Steele, we're here," he commented as he pulled up in front of the pub.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Remington waited until Laura put her stilettos back on before opening his car door. Stepping out of the car, he slipped completely into his Johnny Todd persona. Walking around to the other side of the car, he opened Laura's door and let out a low whistle as she climbed out, giving anyone watching an enticing view of her long, stockinged legs. Standing to her full height, Laura stopped and said, "Wait a minute, Johnny. I forgot somethin'." She turned around and leaned into the car to get a piece of gum out of her purse.

Remington couldn't help but run his hand along her hip and backside which were on full display. She stood, turned to face him and without missing a beat said, "Johnny, save that for lata when we're alone."

Remington looked around to see a small group of men practically pressing against the window to catch a glimpse at Laura. Laughing, he took her by the arm and led her into the pub. Looking around, he spotted Christian playing pool in the corner. Nodding at Laura, they made their way through the crowd of men, both young and old, heading in Christian's direction.

Due to the large crowd in the pub, moving through them was difficult. On more than one occasion Laura felt a hand touch her arm, hip and even a swipe across her breast by one brazen young man. As he turned to his buddies beside him smiling, Laura 'accidentally' sunk her stiletto heel into the top of his foot. "Sorry, kid, it's kinda crowded huh?" was her subtle apology as he grabbed his foot and hopped toward the bar.

Remington heard this and put his arm around her protectively, giving the group a look that sent them in opposite directions. Whispering into her ear he said softly, "Really, Laura, he's just a boy."

Laura leaned in closer, as if she was going to kiss his neck and whispered back, "That BOY as you called him just attempted to grab my…."

Remington leaned back to look at her, then glared toward the young man again. "Well, then, I take that back. Well played, love."

After a few minutes, they were finally close enough to Christian to acknowledge him. He looked at each of them, confused, but didn't say a word. Remington moved closer to him and said, "How abaht a round?" indicating the pool table.

Christian nodded, "Stakes are 50 quid to the winner."

Remington shook his head in confirmation. Out of his pocket he pulled a thick bundle of bills that even Laura raised an eyebrow at. Tossing a 50 pound note onto the table, Remington commented, "You're on."

Remington broke first, quickly sinking one ball after another. It wasn't long before the game was over and Christian just stood there shaking his head. Laura moved closer to him, and putting her hand on his shoulder said, "Johnny, give the kid a break huh. He looks like a good kid. I bet you're a reeeaaallll good kid." Leaning close so on outward appearances she was flirting with him, she whispered, "Play along."

Christian looked at her then back at Remington. Sliding his arm around her, he pulled her close. "I can be real good when I want to," he teased.

Remington narrowed his eyes at the two of them. Taking the toothpick out of his mouth, he pointed it at them, "No one puts 'is 'ands on me bird an' gets away wiv it. Sorted mate."

Laura threw her head back, laughing. "Johnny, enough of this game. I need somethin'…. I need to party," she insinuated.

Remington walked around the pool table to pull Laura roughly to him. Sliding his hand down her backside again, he looked at Christian. "My bird needs ter party. Know where I can find somethin' fer 'er. Know what I mean?"

Christian didn't say anything right away. Another patron had been watching Laura with great interest. He walked over and ran his hand down her arm. "I know where you can get something. How about you and me ditch this low life and we can party together. I'll show you what a real man can give you, not this Cockney bastard," he said.

"The lady ain't in'erested, mate," Remington sneered at him, suddenly jealous.

Laura looked at the newcomer. "The lady might be if you have somethin' for me to be interested in," she stepped away from Remington and toward the man. "What's your name?"

"David. David O'Brien," he said with a nod of his head. "What's yours?"

"Tracy, Tracy Lord. This here is Johnny Todd. I'm really lookin' for a good time so do you think you can handle that?" Laura ran a finger down the front of his shirt. Then moving her hand up to her face, she gently sniffed.

Christian nodded at Remington trying to indicate this was one of the local dealers. Remington didn't miss his nod or his subtle eye contact. Taking Laura's cue, he pulled her close to him again and said,"Well, David, me bird is lookin' ter par'y so what do yew 'ave fer 'er. Eh?"

David had already seen the roll of bills Remington had pulled from his pocket. Leaning close to Laura he whispered, "Not in here. Outside. Back door just past the loo."

Laura laughed loudly. Turning to Remington, she ran her hand up his chest. "I think I need to powder my nose." With an exaggerated twitch of her hips, she strolled through the crowd of patrons toward the back door. David and Remington followed a few minutes later.

Outside, the men stood in a small alley. Checking to see if anyone else was around, Remington stood nervously, hands constantly in and out of his pockets, flipping the toothpick in the corner of his mouth several times. This was the part that had him the most nervous. How to convince David O'Brien to get him to McDonough. Laura came out about a minute later, laughing as she did. She could sense his nervousness and knew she had to put him at ease.

She walked over to him first and slipped her hand through his arm, pressing her body as close to him as she could. "Johnny, make a deal for me. That last dealer you had in Boston is gonna be away for a while, thanks to Whitey."

David looked at them with narrowing eyes. "Whitey? You mean Whitey Bulger of the Winter Hill Gang?" he asked suspiciously.

Remington saw the change in the man's demeanor. He immediately answered, "That sod busted me dealer an' me supplier. Had ter get aahta Boston fast. We 'eard there's some good stuff comin' from deese parts. Need a new supplier across da pond. Eh. If dis stuff yew 'ave is any good, I may be lookin' to do some business. Big business."

David relaxed, thinking he was going to get lucky with them. "How much you lookin' to score?"

Remington shrugged, "For today? Whatever I can get me Brass Bands on. My girl 'ere tests i' fer me. If she likes it, a big scawer. If not, we're movin' on. I got abaaaht 200,000 quid ter spend an' ship across da pond. Know what I mean?"

Laura's eyes got wide. Pretending she was happy about this, she said, "Johnny, all that for me?"

David looked pretty excited too. Out of his pocket he pulled over a dozen small packets bound together with an elastic band. Laura's eyebrow raised. Taking one of the packets, she opened it. Looking at David, she simply asked, "May I?"

David shook his head enthusiastically. Laura dipped her little finger into the white powder and pretended to taste it. Grinning, she looked at Remington. "Pay 'im," she stated. She could tell David was in the palm of their hands. Now they just needed to finish the deal.

Remington pulled the stack of bills out of his pocket again. Flipping through them, he handed him 5 50 pound notes. "That should cover what's in yahr pocket, mate. But I'm still lookin' fer a bigger scawer."

Laura took all the packets from David and put them in her purse. David eagerly shoved the money in his pocket. Looking at the bills still in Remington's hand he said, "My supplier, McDonough, works at the mines. He stores everything there, ships out to Dublin 2, 3 times a week. If I arrange a meeting with him, you cut me in on it?"

Remington pretended to think about the man's offer. Finally he said, "I don't usually share da profits wiv anyone but yew get me a meetin' wiv 'im tomorrow, I'll give yew what's comin' yahr way. Tomorrow, not a day later. Nuff said, yeah?"

David nodded quickly. "Tomorrow. Got it. How do I get in touch with you?"

Remington looked at his watch and said, "I'll give yahr three hawrs, I'll call you 'ere. No answer, no deal." Turning to walk back inside Remington grabbed Laura by the arm roughly, "Let's go, Tracy." Laura had no choice but to follow him. Back inside the pub, they made their way back toward Christian. Laura stopped, put her arms around him and whispered, "Call us at Ashford Castle collect, 11 pm tonight." She patted him on the head as she sauntered away leaving Remington standing beside him. He reached back into his pocket and pulled out 100 pounds. Tossing it on the pool table he said, "Even money, mate."

As he started after Laura, he heard a voice behind him say, "Christian, was that Johnny Todd? You're one lucky bastard." Laughing, he followed Laura outside where she was waiting for him to unlock the car. As he unlocked the door, he couldn't resist pulling Laura close and assaulted her mouth in a toe curling kiss. Releasing her, he stepped back to open the car door. As she stepped down to get into the car he slapped her backside for good measure for everyone watching out the window.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 ***** A/N: This chapter rated M for strong sexual content. *****

Remington climbed into the car beside Laura, smiling. She glared at him, across the seat. "What the hell was that for?" Laura was seething. How dare he slap her …. like a piece of meat!

"Just part of our cover, Laura. Seriously. You didn't think old Johnny boy wouldn't do something like that when you are dressed like… that?" Remington replied, gesturing toward her, thankful the windows were well tinted.

"I didn't … OH…." she crossed her arms across her chest, furious. "I am not a piece of meat. I do not care to be pawed, manhandled nor slapped for anyone's amusement!"

Remington steered the car away from the curb and headed toward the highway home. "Laura, love, I am well aware you are not a piece of meat and we will address that soon enough. However, right now, our first pressing matter is to find a phone, preferable away from here. I need to contact Detective Doyle before we get to the castle."

Laura turned in the seat, facing toward the window. She knew he was right. He was just playing the character she had insisted they needed. She had even gone as far as to wear this provocative outfit, so what did she expect him to do? She chewed on her bottom lip, knowing she owed him an apology for snapping at him like that.

Remington looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He knew she was contemplating something, he just wasn't sure what. Was she going to let him have it later or would she come to her senses and realize it was all part of the act? Shaking his head, he leaned his elbow on the door and rested his hand across his mouth.

They rode in silence for a few miles when Remington cleared his throat. "Laura, I, ah, I know you're probably still angry with me but do you think you can save it for when we finally get Pace out of this bloody hell hole?"

Laura was still facing away from him, listening but not responding. She was watching the hills roll by, thinking how beautiful Ireland was but how many dark secrets it held.

Pulling off the road into a small village, Remington found a phone and dialed Detective Doyle's number. He quickly explained what had happened in the pub and how he had made the purchase of heroin from David O'Brien. Patrick confirmed O'Brien was one of the suspected dealers in the area but they didn't have enough evidence to arrest him. Remington assured Patrick they would turn over the packets they had purchase and the Garda should be able to fingerprint the packets without a problem.

Remington went on to explain to Detective Doyle how he gave O'Brien a three hour time frame in order to arrange a meeting with McDonough. Patrick laughed, trying to figure out how he managed to do that in such a short period of time. Using his thick Cockney accent, Remington just said "Johnny Todd is well known in these parts, eh." Remington confirmed he would call Patrick as soon as the meeting was confirmed with all the details.

Hanging up the phone, Remington returned to the car to find Laura in the same position. He didn't know where he stood with her at that moment so he said nothing as he maneuvered the car back on the main highway toward Ashford Castle.

Laura was fighting her own inner battle while he was on the phone. She listed to everything he said through the open car window and knew he was right. Getting Pace home was their end goal and her feelings about his character's personality had to take a back seat. She let out a sigh, then turned to face him in her seat. "I… ah…. I'm sorry I snapped at you. You were right, that is exactly what Johnny would have done. He would have made a show in front of everyone to claim his… his…. " She stopped, not sure exactly what to call her character. His woman? His mate?

Remington glanced over, sensing her inability to decide what Tracy Lord was to Johnny Todd. "I believe Johnny likes to call Tracy his bird, his girl. I on the other hand have the pleasure of calling you my wife," he said bringing one of her hands to his lips.

Laura just smiled at him. How did he manage to change her demeanor from angry to loving in mere seconds? "Thank you," she said quietly.

Knowing they still had a decent car ride home, Remington held her hand on his lap as he drove, only releasing it long enough to switch gears, reclaiming it each time. Laura turned in her seat to face him, watching him as he drove. He could feel her gaze on him, slightly uncomfortable but loving all at the same time.

He released her hand to downshift, and instead of holding her hand again, he slid his hand down her thigh, smacking his lips as he did. "Really, Laura, I have to say. You may have outdone yourself with this get up. I mean, you look….. Incredible… I supposed it would be inappropriate to ask you to wear this to the office once in awhile…." he teased.

Laura smirked at him, "No, Mr. Steele, I will never wear this to the office but maybe you can give me a reason or two to wear it on a special occasion."

Remington's head snapped toward her, "And what kind of an occasion would that be?"

Laura knew she had his full attention now. Slipping her shoes off, she tucked her feet under her so she could get better leverage in her seat. Thankful there was no center console in the car, she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "When it's just you and me and you want to fantasize about what Johnny and Tracy would do when they are alone."

Remington swallowed hard at the thoughts that immediately flooded his brain. A slow smile found its way across his face. He didn't turn toward her but simply said, "So, Tracy, what do you think Johnny would like this evening?"

Laura chewed on her bottom lip trying to make a decision. She knew she had teased him earlier in the day about Tracy pleasing Johnny so what to do…. She didn't say a word but slid her hand down his leg and back up again. She repeated this action several times and judging from how he was swallowing, she knew her desired effect was working.

Although he was still driving, she reached into his lap and proceeded to unbutton his jeans. She pulled his shirt out and finished unbuttoning it so it wasn't in her way. She turned to watch the road for a minute. The last thing she wanted to do was cause an accident with what she had in mind.

Remington was trying to figure out what she was planning. His pants were becoming increasingly tighter by the minute. Laura was usually more cautious when he was driving on the highway. He reached over and rubbed her leather clad thigh again, appreciating the feel of the garter straps underneath.

Laura ran her hand across his t shirt covered stomach, then slowly pulled the shirt up so she could touch bare skin. She heard him inhale slowly, trying to maintain control. When he pushed back in the seat to adjust himself, she took advantage of his position and unzipped his jeans quickly.

"Lau-ra?" he breathed.

In his ear she whispered again, "Uh uh, not Laura…. Tracy remember?" she teased as she slid her hand against him, his boxers the only barrier between her hand and his hardness. For a few minutes she just touched him lightly, running her fingers up and down his length.

Remington was having a tough time focusing on the road. Laura's hand were touching him, setting every nerve ending on edge. Checking the mirrors around him, he noticed there was almost no traffic. Just as he began to downshift again, she reaching inside the band of his boxers and grasped him. Unconsciously he hit the accelerator, causing the engine to roar in response. "What… what… Laura…. What are you doing?" he could barely speak.

Laura first kissed his cheek, then his neck, then, using her position in her seat, she leaned forward and took him in her mouth. She slowly licked him, swirling her tongue around his hardness.

Remington's eyes nearly rolled back in his head as she descended into his lap. He wasn't opposed to oral sex although he preferred to be on the giving end most of the time. No one had ever pleasured him as he drove, this was another first for him. Trying to keep all his focus on the road before him, he dropped his right hand to her back, rubbing it as she moved.

Laura knew she had crossed a line but with the excitement of what she was doing, she couldn't stop now. She could feel him twitching, his skin so soft, yet so hard at the same time. She alternated between rolling her tongue around the head and taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. She heard him calling her name.

"Laura, Laura…. You need to stop… just for a minute… let me… Bloody Hell…" The words weren't coming out right. He needed her to stop before he exploded. Seeing a sign for a familiar town, he swung the car to the right, pulling off the highway onto a narrow two lane road. He knew there was an abandoned factory not to far off this section of the road and if he could only make it there, he had a few ideas now of his own.

Laura felt the car swerve and sat up quickly, wondering what was going on. She couldn't see much in the dark, only from the narrow beams of the headlights. "Where are you going?" she asked confused.

Remington couldn't speak. All rational thought processes were located in the wrong head that was now pounding with blood flow. He reached over to Laura and roughly pushed her skirt up to give him access to her center. Sliding his hand up the inside of her thigh, he could feel her heat without even touching her. Without even looking, he felt the snaps of the teddy she was wearing and skillfully separated them with one hand, all while steering the car toward his destination.

Laura had no idea what was happening. She didn't see where they turned off as her head had been in his lap. His hands were now on her, touching, unsnapping her teddy so she reached over to grasp him in her hand. He was thicker, bigger it seemed than the last time they had been together or maybe it was just her imagination.

Seeing the building he remembered, Remington turned the wheel sharply, downshifting at the same time, sending a shower of gravel out from under the tires. He drove to an area behind the building, well hidden from the street.

Turning in his seat as best he could, he grabbed her head and captured her mouth with his. His kiss wasn't soft or gentle but rough and demanding. It was filled with fire, passion and pure raw energy. Laura kissed him back with the same fever. His hands were suddenly all over her, pushing her skirt up higher, opening the buttons on her blouse, slipping his hand inside to grasp her satin covered breast. She in turn couldn't touch him enough, pushing his T shirt up higher on his stomach so she could run her hands across his skin.

Remington separated their kiss only because he needed to breath. He stared at her for just a second and uttered "Laura," as he opened his car door, stripped his jacket off as he practically ran around to the her side of the car. Stopping long enough to lay it on the hood of the car, he opened her door and practically dragged her out.

Standing beside the sports car, the engine humming still, he descended upon her mouth once again, pulling her skirt up higher as he lifted her onto the hood where his jacket lay. In one swift move, he laid Laura upon it and entered her in one thrust. His breathing was ragged as he tried to get himself under control knowing full well he wasn't going to last long.

Laura wrapped her legs around his waist, tilting her hips as she did. She was already humming, on edge from his ministrations in the car. She gasped loudly, "Johnny, make it happen baby."

Remington's head was spinning. Here was the woman he loved beyond life itself draped over the hood of an expensive sports car urging his most notorious alter ego on. Reaching down between them, he found her sweet spot, pulsing already. He rubbed her hard as he stroked, trying to hold his own orgasm back long enough for her to find her own release. It didn't take more than a few moments when he felt her body clamp down around him, her legs tightening around his waist, as she screamed into the darkness.

He slowed his movements, trying to hold off just a few minutes longer. Feeling her body's tremors subsiding, he slipped out of her. Laura opened her eyes immediately, confused. She knew he had held back on his own release but why?

"Turn over, love," he said roughly, his voice barely audible.

Sliding off the car a bit, Laura did as he asked. She was just tall enough to touch the ground and lean onto the hood for balance. Remington pushed her skirt higher so he could see her backside in the pale light around them. Without a word, he drove himself into her from behind, using the car for leverage.

This wasn't his favorite position but given the circumstances he had enough sense to think of this. He much preferred being able to hold Laura, kiss her beautiful mouth, her neck, to nuzzle on her ear as he made love to her. But that was not what was happening right now. This was pure animalistic sex, just a desire for a release which he felt coming.

He touched her butt cheek, kneaded it with his fingers and as the tightening in his belly began, he pulled himself out and emptied his hot liquid on the same spot. Grunting as he spasms continued for another minute, he just held himself, pressed against her as she balanced against the car.

Laura could feel him still rubbing against her as the hot sticky liquid heated her skin. Twisting to look at his face, she didn't know what had just happened. She heard his breathing even off and felt him back off her. Before she could say anything, she heard him speak.

"Laura, don't move. Let me…. " he opened the car door and rummaged in her purse to find the package of tissues he knew was there. Taking out a few, he cleaned her off, tossing the dirty tissues into the grass behind them. Pulling her skirt down, he straightened it as best as he could. He pulled her up to stand, turning her to give her hug, kissing the top of her head as he did.

Laura just had one word, "Why?"

Laughing, Remington replied, "You don't know?"

Leaning back, Laura just looked at him as if he had gone off the deep end.

Smiling, Remington replied, "It's a long ride back to the castle, love. Let's not get the seats all dirty."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Shaking her head, Laura half laughed and half grunted at him.

Remington pulled her close one last time before releasing her and walking around back to the drivers' door. "Really, Laura…. It's a Porsche. Leather seats…. " he began as she climbed into the car beside him, wiggling her skirt down again.

"I'm well aware of the features of the vehicle, Mr. Steele," she replied, sounding almost annoyed.

Steering the car back toward the road and the highway, Remington sat in silence. Sometimes he really didn't understand his wife. They were in a very expensive, high performance vehicle with some of the most advanced features and she didn't care if the seats were dirtied by their inabilities to suppress their sexual urges.

Laura, in turn, was thinking the same thing. She didn't really understand her husband and his obsessive need for cleanliness but only when it suited the situation. She let out a quiet sigh where, in her mind, she then decided it was best to agree to disagree. She didn't want to fight with him, not over something as simple as dirtying a car seat.

She reached out and covered his hand with hers. Remington gave her a sideways glance and a nod. Silently they both agreed not to fight any more over it.

Laura was the first to break their silence, "So what do you think? Do you think McDonough will take the bait?"

Remington shook his head, "I don't know. I'm hoping that bankroll I flashed earlier might be enough to entice him but who knows."

"Mr. Steele, where did you get all that money, may I ask?" Laura said, now that he reminded her.

Laughing, he replied, "It's not at all what you think, Laura."

Laura twisted in her seat a little, "Really? And what am I supposed to think?"

Remington let go of her hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out the wad of bills. "Look at it."

Laura took the money from him and then started to laugh. "I can't believe you got away with this," she said.

"An old canon trick…. Space your larger bills out on either end, small ones in between. I think I had about 400 quid when the evening began. What your holding is almost all small bills now. Our new friend, David O'Brien, only saw what he wanted to see," Remington explained, amused at how easy it was to deceive the man.

"Well played, Mr. Steele, well played," Laura conceded. "Now we need a plan for our meeting tomorrow. Hopefully McDonough follows through and when he does, we need to be prepared."

Remington thought for a moment. He wanted to wrap this up as quickly as possible. So, he made a decision that he knew Laura wasn't going to like but maybe once he explained it, she would understand. "Laura, I've decided I think it would be best if I met with him alone tomorrow."

"What? Alone? Have you completely lost your mind? We are dealing with a murderer here!" she practically exploded in the seat beside him. Throwing her hands up, she continued, "Of all the hairbrained, half cocked schemes you could come up with, this is your brilliant idea?"

"Now, Laura, I want you to hear me out. We are dealing with a very dangerous individual here. So, provided everything goes to plan, I'll be meeting with him, however, I want you out of the line of fire. That doesn't mean you're not going to be there. I was thinking if we have Christian and Pace help us, we can have you hidden somewhere, a safe place to listen and watch from. That way if anything goes wrong, you're a witness but safe." Remington could only hope she understood his logic.

Laura stilled in the seat beside him, contemplating his explanation. It did make sense, her at a safe spot to witness and document the meeting. Surprisingly, she answered him calmly, "I'll bring the camera."

Remington let out the breath he was holding. Usually when he suggested something even remotely dangerous she became angry, pointing out every flaw in his idea. "So, you agree to this? Me meeting McDonough, alone?" he asked slowly.

Laura nodded, "Well, you will only be alone face to face. As you explained, we will be there as backup."

"So it's settled then, now let's just hope he takes the bait," Remington glanced at his watch. They should reach Ashford in just about 20 minutes or so. That left him an hour before he needed to call O'Brien at the pub. Thinking for a moment, he suggested, "Laura, do you think we should stop in and check on Sarah and Fergus? We haven't spoken to them in a few days, give them an update?"

Laura thought about his suggestion for a moment, "It's kind of late now. Let's do it first thing in the morning. Before we meet McDonough. A few more hours isn't going to change anything."

Remington took her hand in his, "Sounds like a perfect plan then. Maybe we can have the cook make some of those scones and bring them over. They were delicious."

"I'm glad Mildred was able to work out deals with all the vendors for the castle and with the bank. It's amazing what she can get people to do," Laura laughed. "The kitchen is now fully stocked, the heat is working well in most rooms in the castle and the maids are actually cleaning now."

"Yes, Mildred is one of a kind, isn't she, Mrs. Steele. I think we are very lucky to have found her," Remington stated.

"Found her, Mr. Steele? If memory serves me right, we tied her up in a hotel in Acapulco which then caused her to lose her job with the IRS," Laura reminded him.

"Minor details, Mrs. Steele, minor, minor details," he exclaimed.

"I'm happy knowing she's in Los Angeles taking care of the office in our absence. Have you talked to Munroe at all about the security contracts?" Laura asked.

"No, I'll be sure to call him tonight. But I'm confident he has everything under control. He's a good man, glad he's on our side, too," Remington replied.

"Me, too. You know, I don't think I've realized how many people we have in our lives that are there for us. I guess I just looked at things from a lonely standpoint for so long, I hadn't realized who was there supporting me, you, us," Laura admitted.

Remington brought her hand to his lips. It wasn't very often that Laura got sentimental. "You mean like Murphy, Bernice, Monroe?" he asked.

"Exactly…. Not that Murphy supported the idea of you and me…" she started.

Remington laughed, "Ah, but that was until he met his lovely Sherry. Now that woman is one I don't want to tangle with. She'll leave me in knots and then some."

Laura laughed with him, "I think she enjoys that. And I'm sure Murphy is enough to keep her busy. It's nice to see him happy. Since I've known him at Havenhurst he never seemed, I don't know, never untroubled, like something was always bubbling beneath the surface. But now, with Sherry, there's a calm to him."

"Why, Laura, you sound almost content that Murphy and Sherry have found each other." Remington said.

"Well, maybe I am. I'm glad he's found someone to share his life with," Laura answered.

"As am I, Mrs. Steele, as am I," Remington kissed her fingers gently as he pulled into the driveway at Ashford Castle.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Pulling up to the front of the house, Laura glanced nervously at the front door. Looking at Remington, she asked, "Could you see if anyone is in the main hall? I, um… don't think I want the staff to see me dressed like this…"

Remington leaned forward to give her a light kiss, "For you, my bride, absolutely. I'll make sure your reputation is kept intact here at Ashford Castle. No need for any of the staff to see you dressed as Tracy Lord, although, I might ask that you leave that on for just a little bit longer… If you wouldn't mind, that is."

Laura just smiled, "Let me guess, Johnny is not fully satisfied after the tryst on the road?"

Pulling her close, Remington whispered in her ear, "Not at all, Laura. Johnny was fully satisfied. I, on the other hand, would like to take full advantage of my wife in this very provocative outfit."

"How much time do we have before you need to call O'Brien?" she whispered back.

Remington leaned back, smacking his lips appreciatively, "Less than an hour. More than enough time for a quick tumble, wouldn't you say?"

Laura smiled, "Just make sure the coast is clear, Mr. Steele."

Extricating himself from the car, he strolled up to the front of the castle, making sure no one was outside. Opening the doors, he glanced around first. Not seeing anyone, he walked further into the main hall. He took a final look toward the kitchen without seeing a single soul. He moved quickly toward the door, waving at Laura to move. She had decided to leave her shoes off, in case she needed to make a run for it. The gravel was rough under her feet but she continued to move toward the door.

Just as she started to enter, Remington heard Mickeline whistling near the kitchen. He closed the door almost completely on Laura, leaving it open just a crack as Mickeline appeared before him.

"Mr. Steele! I didn't hear you come in," Mickeline greeted him.

"Mickeline, hi, yes. How are the plans coming for the conversion? Did the bank approve the changes I suggested?" Remington thought fast.

Mickeline looked at Remington's attire for a moment but simply shook his head, "Yes, my Lord, that was a simply brilliant idea. You wouldn't happen to know where Mrs. Steele is at the moment, would you? I have a question regarding the guests you will be having in 2 weeks time."

"Mrs. Steele? Right this moment, no, no, I don't think I know where she might be. She mentioned something about going down to the lough, I believe," Remington said nervously as he held onto the door so Laura wouldn't open it fully.

"In the dark?" Mickeline asked confused.

"Yes, well, she said something about the moonlight on the water… " he tried.

Mickeline smiled, "Ah yes, the moon is supposed to be full in the next night or two. I can understand."

"Oh, Mickeline, is the cook still around by any chance?" Remington remembered the conversation he and Laura had about the scones.

"Yes, he's still in the office. He was working on a menu for the conversion," Mickeline explained.

"Would it be possible… would you mind asking him if he would make us some scones again for tomorrow morning? We will be needing some for the Dunne family as we plan on visiting them first thing in the morning," Remington asked.

"Will do, my Lord. I'm sure it won't be a problem. Have a good evening," Mickeline walked back toward the office.

As soon as he turned the corner, Remington pulled the door open and rushed Laura inside and up the stairs, both of them laughing. Inside their bedchamber, Laura laughed, "The moonlight on the water?"

"Well, Laura, I couldn't very well tell him you were hiding outside, now could I?" Remington laughed along with her.

"No, I suppose not. But, Mr. Steele, we are wasting time," she said suggestively, raising an eyebrow as she sauntered toward him.

"I guess we are, Mrs. Steele," he replied, pulling her close. Kissing her deeply, he removed her leather jacket and quickly unbuttoned her blouse. Stepping back for a moment, he took in a breath sharply. "Laura, if I knew fully what was under that… We never would have left," he exclaimed.

Smiling at his obvious pleasure at the teddy she wore underneath, she ran her hands up his chest and reminded him again, "Time."

Remington answered with a searing kiss that left her breathless. He quickly removed the tight leather skirt, mumbling compliments the entire time. Without a word, he picked her up and deposited her on the bed. He made quick work of his own clothes, finding his place on the bed beside her.

He spent a few minutes, appreciating her beauty, her face flush with desire, freckles standing out against her pale skin, the dark satin and fishnet stockings complimenting her slim figure. "Laura, you are a vision," he said huskily.

Without saying a word, she pulled him close, finding the sensitive skin along his neck and collarbone. Remington covered her body with his, making full contact and without a warning, entered her. Laura's response was to clamp down on the skin on his neck, marking him as he moved within her. It didn't take long before the two of them were gasping for breath, tumbling over the precipice of bliss, Laura calling his name as she descended first, Remington right behind her. As they lay together, hearts racing still, Remington pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. "Laura, my love, if I have failed to remind you at all these last few days, you are simply amazing."

"As are you, Acushla," she replied, looking up at him. "Not that I want to ruin this blissful moment, but what time is it?"

Remington leaned over to gather his watch off the nightstand. "We have 10 minutes to dress appropriately to use the telephone downstairs, love," Remington groaned as he squeezed her one last time before getting up. Quickly, he found a pair of pajama pants and pulled his robe on as well. Laura rolled her stockings off one at a time, slipped out of her teddy and quickly pulled on sweatpants and a shirt with her robe, tying it tightly around her waist.

Together they walked down the stairs to the study. Remington looked at his watch for good measure, then picked up the phone, dialing the number on the back of the matchbook he had picked up. Slipping into the Cockney accent of Johnny Todd, he asked the bartender for David O'Brien. When O'Brien answered the phone he immediately asked, "So, we 'ave a deal, mate?"

O'Brien stuttered for a moment, "Mr. Todd, your reputation has preceded you. Mr. McDonough is more than happy to meet with you tomorrow morning around 11:00."

Remington nodded toward Laura, "He wouldn't be yankin' me chain at all would 'e? I don't tolerate funny business. Know what I mean?"

He could hear the panic in O'Brien's voice, "No, no sir. No funny business. Like I said, Mr. McDonough is well aware of your activities and is very happy to meet with you."

"Well then, I'll be seein' Mr. McDonough at 11:00 tomorrow. Where does 'e wan' us ter meet, eh?" Remington nodded again at Laura.

"Are you familiar with the mines at Galmoy?" O'Brien asked.

Remington smiled, knowing the man was completely hooked, "Da mines? Why in bloody 'ell would 'e want' ter meet there?"

O'Brien could barely contain his excitement, "You don't know? That's where he hides the shipments."

It was everything Remington had not to burst out laughing at the man's honesty. He had to cough to cover up the giggles he knew were coming. "Da mines, it is, mate." Hanging up the phone, he immediately began a fit of laughter that had Laura laughing right along with him.

When it finally subsided, Remington was able to explain, "That man has no idea how to keep a secret. I'm sure everyone in that pub heard him announce where McDonough hides his drug shipments. As you heard also, we have our meeting. Tomorrow at 11:00 at the mines. That means we meet up with Christian and Pace, you get into place by 10:00."

"It sounds like the chips may be beginning to fall into place," Laura rubbed her hands together. "Now a phone call to Detective Doyle and we can call tonight a success."

Dialing Doyle's number, Remington happily tapped on the desk, listening to the phone ring. When Patrick answered the phone, Remington didn't bother with pleasantries, "The meeting's on. 11:00 tomorrow at the mines no less."

"Wow, Mr. Steele, I'm impressed. Can I ask how you did it?" Patrick was nodding in awe.

"Ah, well, you'll get to see it with your own two eyes. How quickly can you get a team together? I'd like to push to get the shipment out on Sunday if possible," Remington informed him.

"I can pull that team together in 12 hours if need be," he replied.

"Excellent, my good man, excellent. Expect my call tomorrow then. I'll let you know the time we plan to get the shipment running. You will of course have to pose as the driver I suggested. Will that be a problem?" Remington asked.

Doyle couldn't believe the course of the events before him, "A problem? Absolutely not."

"Well, then, until tomorrow," Remington stated as he hung up the phone.

Laura looked at him, smiling again, "Now we wait for Christian to call."

Remington looked at his watch. "We have a little bit of time, Laura. How about we head into the kitchen and I'll fix us something to eat. I realized we haven't had a proper meal this evening."

Remington put his arm around Laura to lead her into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he started pulling salad items out and stacking them on the counter, along with some leftover grilled chicken, feta cheese, and avocado. As he began slicing the vegetables, Laura couldn't resist stealing a piece here and there, popping them into her mouth. After a few minutes, their salads were made and he had even managed to whip together a quick vinaigrette. Carrying everything into the study as they waited for Christian's call, they reflected on the events at the pub. It wasn't long before they had finished the last few bites of salad when the phone rang.

Remington picked up the phone, immediately accepting the charges from Christian.

"Mr. Steele, I couldn't believe you two today. How in the world…" Christian began.

"Slow down, slow down…. Listen Christian Mrs. Steele and I are in need of both you and Pace's help. We'll meet you at Pace's camp to go over all the details around 9:00 tomorrow morning. Does that work for you?" Remington told the young man.

"Our help? You need us? Okay, whatever we can do. Pace is beginning to go stir crazy. He really misses Sarah," Christian explained.

"Well, with your help, we can get him home Sunday," Remington tried to assure him.

"Well then, tomorrow 9:00 am it is! Thank you for your help, my Lord. I know Pace really appreciates everything you are doing to help him get home safely," Christian answered.

"Stay safe tonight, we'll see you in the morning," Remington hung up the phone. Turning to Laura he simply said, "Well, Mrs. Steele, let's get a good night's rest. Tomorrow is going to be quite the adventure from the sound of things."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Laura set the alarm before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower before bed. Remington sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Laura to finish. He was thinking about the meeting with McDonough and everything that could go wrong. Normally his reputation of Johnny Todd didn't extend into drugs as he abhorred them however if Johnny's misdeeds were lost in translation, well, he wasn't going to complain. He was afraid for Laura's safety though knowing McDonough was not only a drug dealer but a murder as well. Remington was going to do everything he could to be sure Laura was safe.

His head turned when he heard Laura coming out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of silk pajamas, drying her hair with a towel. "I left you some hot water," she said smiling.

"Thank you, love," he said as he walked past her. He showered quickly, brushed his teeth and returned to their bedchamber, finding Laura already curled up in bed. "Feeling okay, Mrs. Steele?"

Laura looked up at him, "I'm ok. Tired. I was just thinking about Sarah. You think they'll be okay after all this is over? Sarah and Pace, I mean."

Climbing onto the bed beside her, he laid on his back, arm behind his head. "I told you before, Laura, he will never have to go back there again. We'll find him a place here," he answered.

"And Christian?" she asked. She didn't want to forget the young man that was risking himself to help them. She moved over closer to him on the bed, resting her head on his chest.

"Young Christian as well. I'm sure they have some skills that will fit here. I will agree, he is risking quite a bit to help not only us but his friend as well. He should be rewarded somehow," Remington said thoughtfully, pulling his arm around her, hugging her close. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we have an early day."

Laura leaned up to give him a light kiss before snuggling against his chest again. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help think it wasn't all that long ago when she only dreamed about sleeping beside him. It was less than a week ago when they finally consummated their relationship however it felt like a lifetime. Beside her, Remington was falling asleep thinking the same thing. He had spent 4 long years trying to get Laura in his bed only to realize now he never wanted her to leave. He wanted to spend every night like this, in each other's arms.

The alarm went off much too early for Remington's liking. He slapped at the sleep button, hoping Laura hadn't been disturbed. It wasn't until he felt her kiss his cheek that he knew she was already awake and climbing off the bed. "Stay a few more minutes. I'm going to shower," she said as he closed his eyes again. He heard the water running as he drifted back to sleep.

What seemed like only seconds later the alarm was blaring in his ear again. Grumbling, he slapped at the offending noise once again. "Bloody hell," he muttered, throwing his arm across his eyes.

Laura walked out of the bathroom, already dressed in jeans and a sweater. She walked around to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. Placing her hand on his chest, she said quietly, "I know you don't want to move but it's time, Mr. Steele."

He opened one eye and looked at her. A grin appeared on his face slowly. "What would it take for me to keep you in bed?" he teased.

"Pace, Christian, Sarah. Let's go," she gently reminded him.

"I hate it when you are sensible, Mrs. Steele," he complained. He rolled toward her to try to catch her around her waist but Laura was already off the bed, moving toward the door.

"I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen. Don't forget… Johnny…." she reminded him he needed to bring clothing for his alter ego.

Getting out of bed, he padded to the bathroom, showering quickly. Returning to the bedroom, he chose a black dress shirt to wear over a white tank t shirt, jeans and dress shoes. Buttoning the shirt, he realized it wouldn't take more than a few quick changes, his leather jacket and the excessive jewelry he wore the previous evening to alter his appearance. Walking back into the bathroom, he purposely slicked his hair back with gel once again. Grabbing his travel valet and headed down to meet Laura in the kitchen.

She was already waiting for him, a travel cup of coffee for her, a travel cup of tea already made for him, and three bundles of scones ready to be delivered and eaten. "Ready?" she asked.

"Did you remember the camera?" Remington reminded her.

"On the table by the door, along with extra film," she stated, nodding her head.

"Well, off we go," he said firmly. He stopped at the office door just off the kitchen to thank Mickeline and the cook for the scones.

"Will you be returning for lunch, my lord?" Mickeline asked.

"Well, our appointment schedule looks like we won't be returning until dinner," Remington offered.

"Would you prefer the cook to prepare a simple meal for the evening? He's been wanting your opinion on some new dishes for the conversion," Mickeline explained.

"Mrs. Steele, do you have a preference for dinner this evening?" Remington was curious if she was having any odd cravings or if those symptoms had bypassed for the moment.

Thinking for a moment, Laura answered, "I'd be interested in any new dishes. How about a sampling?"

Remington looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "A sampling, Mrs. Steele? What do you take this for, an open buffet?"

Shaking her head, she answered, "It's not an individual craving, its quantity today."

Laughing, Remington rubbed his mouth with his hand. "Well, Mickeline, you heard my wife. A sampling it is. Say 7 o'clock this evening?"

"I'll let the cook know, your Lordship," Mickeline nodded and walked back toward the office.

Picking up their packages, Remington and Laura headed toward the front door, stopping only long enough to pick up the camera bag on the table.

Outside the Porsche was still parked where they left it the night before. Placing the extra packages of scones, the camera and Remington's travel valet into the trunk, they drove toward the Dunne family home. They arrived in just over 10 minutes, easily finding the home in the morning light. Carrying the package of scones to the door, they stood side by side. Taking a deep breath, Remington knocked loudly.

As they waited, Remington nervously checked his watch, ran his hand across this face, and shifted from one foot to the other. Laura reached out to touch him, to try to settle him. Fergus opened the door, confused. "Mr. and Mrs. Steele, I'm sorry… I didn't know you were coming by this morning. Sarah's still sleeping. Is everything okay? Pace?"

"Can we come in? We'd like to talk for a few minutes, please," Laura asked, gesturing toward the living room.

"Sorry. Yes, please," Fergus stepped back to allow them entrance. Rubbing his hands across his face and through his hair, he was trying to wake himself up completely. "Tea?"

Remington nodded, knowing the young man may want a cup to help clear his mind, "Please."

Fergus set the kettle on the stove, pulled four mugs out of the cabinet beside the stove. Placing them on the counter, he turned to look at them. "I'm going to wake Sarah. She'll want to know what's happening," he said and turned to walk out of the room.

From down the hall, they could hear him talking softly to her. Laura could hear Sarah's confused response and almost immediate panic. She then heard Fergus try to comfort her. The next sound they heard was bare feet on the floor and the bathroom door closing. Fergus returned to the kitchen explaining, "Sarah needs a few minutes. She'll be out soon."

As they waited, Fergus prepared their tea, carrying the steaming mugs to the table. Laura wrapped her hand around the mug, thinking. Remington watched her, knowing something was going on in her mind. "Mrs. Steele?" he drew her attention, an eyebrow raised, question what was going in her mind.

"Oh, the scones..." Laura stood quickly remembering the package in the car. She returned just as Sarah was exiting the bathroom. Seeing her standing in the living room, Laura put her arms around the girl and hugged her tight.

Remington watched from the kitchen as Laura embraced Sarah, knowing how many things she was trying to tell her without words. With her arm still around Sarah's shoulders, the two women walked into the kitchen. Laura handed the package of scones to Fergus as he handed Sarah her cup of tea before she sat down. Taking a long sip first, she placed the mug on the table and looked at Remington and Laura. "Is Pace still safe? Is he going to be able to come home?"

Remington covered her hand with his, "Yes, Sarah, Pace and Christian will be home very soon. I promise you that."

Relief flooded both her and Fergus' faces. Fergus let out a shaky breath and silent tears slid down Sarah's face. Instinctively she drew her hands across her swollen belly. Watching them, Laura could feel the tears well up in her own eyes. Tears she rarely shed, most certainly not in front of anyone. Remington watched out of the corner of his eye as she quickly wiped her face.

Not showing any indication he noticed, Remington looked at the brother and sister pair beside him.

"We, Mrs. Steele and I, are hoping to have them home tomorrow, late. I suspect you'll want a few days reunion with the lads. After that, Fergus, bring them to the caste and we will find a job for their talents there. Salaries will be paid commencing two weeks time, along with any retroactive pay for services," Remington explained.

Fergus shook his head in disbelief. He knew full well what that meant for their small, growing family. "My Lord, that… that…. You are very generous, sir," he said finally finding the words.

Sarah was still rubbing her belly, the tears finally slowing. Laura rubbed her arm, "Sarah?"

Looking up, her green eyes met Laura's brown eyes in a silent thank you. She couldn't form the words she wanted to say but her eyes said them all.

Wanting to break the now uncomfortable silence, Laura opened the package of scones they had brought. "The cook made these this morning. They are delicious," she said, gently pushing them toward Sarah.

Fergus watched his sister carefully. He knew she had a hard time eating when she was upset. The last few days she had barely eaten anything. "Sarah, you have to eat. If not for you, for that babe. Pace will be angry if he knew you haven't been eating."

Sarah finally broke her silence, "And you will not be telling him, big brother," she said firmly. Taking a scone, she broke a piece off and took a bite, then another. It wasn't long before she had eaten the entire scone and finished off her cup of tea. Swallowing the last sip, she looked at Laura and Remington, "Thank you just doesn't seem to be the right words but…"

Remington stopped her, "They are the perfect words. Take care of that babe, for Pace will be wanting to feel he or she under his hands. He was put off that my wife has felt movement before he did."

Hearing his words, she took Laura's hand again and pressed it to her belly now rolling gently. "You mean like this?" she laughed gently.

Laura laughed with her, again fascinated by the action under her hand. "Yes, I'm pretty confident this is what he meant," she answered, smiling.

Remington checked his watched, "I hate to say this, Mrs. Steele, but we need to get moving onto our next appointment."

Standing, she hugged Sarah again, "Tomorrow. Our goal is tomorrow."

Remington put his hand on her back, guiding Laura to the front door. Pausing only long enough to shake hands with Fergus, he escorted her to the car. Opening the door for her, he waiting until she was seated before walking around to the driver's side.

Sliding into the car, he patted her hand. "Off to Christian and Pace. Let's get these boys home, Mrs. Steele."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

They rode to Galmoy, snacking on the scones, coffee and tea, chatting about past cases, Mildred,her family, and even an old heist or two he shared with her. Everything other than what was going to happen next. Traffic was light so they made good time, finding the grove of trees and Pace's camp easily enough. Christian's car was already parked although the young men were nowhere in sight.

Pulling the Porsche behind Christian's car, Remington killed the engine but made no move to exit the car. He sat, hands on the wheel, staring off into the tree line. Laura watched, sensing his mood was changing rapidly, unable to stop it. Reaching out, she put her hand on his leg in silent comfort. He released the wheel, covering her hand with one of his own, the other rubbing his mouth, nervously.

"Laura, I just want to be absolutely clear. If there is any sign of trouble, you cut and run," Remington said firmly, his jaw muscles clenching and unclenching as he spoke.

"I won't leave you behind with a murder," Laura replied adamantly.

Turning to look at her, his blue eyes dark, "And I won't have you hurt by that same murder. Promise me. Promise me you will run." His hand tightened around hers, his tension flowing into her body now.

"I… I promise," she whispered. She knew the fear that had taken root in him. She now felt it too. They had tried to keep the fear at bay with their banter and conversation but it had settled in anyhow.

"And promise me you will get those boys home," Remington gestured toward the trees where Pace and Christian were still hidden.

Shaking her head, she replied softly again, "I will. WE will get these boys home, together."

Turning to her, he held her face with his hands, drawing her to him for a kiss filled with fear and desperation and at the same time, full of love. Laura returned it wholeheartedly, releasing a shaky breath when their lips finally separated. They sat, forehead to forehead, for a few more minutes, taking the moment for each other. Remington was the first to sit back, slowly slipping his hands from her face, tracing her chin with his fingertips. "Let's bring them some breakfast and figure out our game plan. We can't afford any mistakes," he stated, his demeanor now cool, in control, his persona having changed.

They both exited the car, scanning the trees for any sign of the young men they were there to meet. Not seeing them, Laura retrieved the package of scones from the trunk, purposely closing it loudly to attract attention. She walked to stand beside Remington and still not seeing either Pace or Christian, began to walk toward the almost hidden path. Remington followed, just a few steps behind her. Laura called out, "Pace? Christian?" Hearing laughter, they moved toward the sound.

Pace and Christian were sitting on the ground in front of a small fire, laughing loudly. Pace noticed them first, standing quickly. "Mrs. Steele, Mr. Steele. You're here."

Laura eyed them, "You didn't hear us calling you? Or the cars?"

Christian was the one to respond, sheepishly, "No, sorry. I was telling Pace about the …. Girl…. I was with last night. She was definitely different." They looked at each other and began laughing again.

Remington raised an eyebrow, trying to determine what would have had them in such straights over a girl. He looked over at Laura who just raised her shoulders at him. "Care to share?" he asked tentatively.

Pace looked at Laura and just shook his head, laughing still, "No, sir. I don't want to offend Mrs. Steele."

Now it was Remington's turn to chuckle, "Mrs. Steele doesn't get offended easily, believe me."

Christian looked at Pace then at Laura and Remington. "Well, she… um… she… talks…. When she's …. Well, you know…. In the middle of things…. She had to have a full conversation about what we were doing…. It was like being a football field with the commentators," he said between laughs.

Remington shook his head, remembering a woman or two or three from his past that would do the same. "Not an unusual phenomenon, I assure you," he replied.

"And you've had experience with this … phenomenon?" Laura asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"On occasion, however, Mrs. Steele, we are not here to discuss anyone's exploits. We need to get to business as our meeting with McDonough is fast approaching," Remington deflected her question.

The two young men sobered quickly, knowing they need to be serious.

Laura eyed Remington for the moment, mentally tucking away the question for later discussion. Handing Pace the package of scones, she motioned toward the small fire. "Shall we sit?" she asked.

Settling themselves, Pace and Christian dug into the scones as Remington spoke.

"First we need to know that Mrs. Steele has a good line of sight to take pictures but she is safe at the same time. She has a zoom lens so she doesn't need to be too close but close enough. I'm not exactly sure where McDonough will want to meet to discuss our 'business venture'. I need to know that you two can help keep her safe and out of sight," Remington stressed.

"Well, there should be enough workers around today that we won't be noticed. I brought extra hard hats so help blend in," Christian told them.

Laura could see a little apprehension on Pace's face. She put her hand on his and asked, "Are you ok with this?"

Pace nodded, "Yes, I haven't been there all week so I'm a little nervous. I just don't know what's going to happen if McDonough sees me."

"Well, if you stay with Mrs. Steele at all times, he shouldn't," Remington suggested.

Christian thought for a moment. "I've seen McDonough hanging around near one of the older mines again. Number 18. I have a feeling that's where he'll bring you. There's plenty of places to hide but still see over there. If I remember right, there's even a path to the back lot from there."

"So how are we going to know?" Remington asked.

Christian looked at Pace then back at them, "What if… what if we set Pace and Mrs. Steele up in that area, then I follow you and McDonough. If he brings you somewhere else, I can tell them, otherwise, they'll already be there."

Laura chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, contemplating the idea. "I guess that sounds reasonable. I can't think of a better idea without knowing exactly where he's going to bring you anyway. Maybe, Mr. Steele, you can request to see 'the goods'. Let him think he's leading you."

"Agreed. Then we try to arrange for transport for Sunday. If we can get him to think we are moving everything then, we can have Detective Doyle close the net around them, shutting down this line of trafficking. With luck, we can be back home by dinnertime and your hands on Sarah's belly to feel that babe move," Remington grinned as he finished his thought.

"I don't know how to thank you both," Pace said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Tell you what, Pace, you can thank me by keeping my wife safe," Remington put his hand on Pace's shoulder.

"I'll do my best, my Lord," Pace replied.

Checking his watch, Remington rubbed his mouth nervously before announcing, "It's time we depart. Don't want to be late for our meeting."

They walked to the waiting cars, Remington holding back at the end of the line. Laura sensed his hesitation, stopping with him as the other two continued to walk. She put her arms around him in comfort, "It's going to be fine. I'm in good hands."

"The only hands I trust you implicitly in, are mine, Laura. The unknown in this is setting me on edge," Remington admitted, pulling her close, resting his chin on her head.

Firmly Laura replied, "Well, we need to figure this out and fast. Otherwise, someone is going to get hurt."

Sighing into her hair, "I know, I know. Johnny's gonna have his hands full with McDonough. Let's hope Tracy can be a solid backup for him."

"That she will, Mr. Steele, that she will," Laura replied. With his arm around her waist, they walked to the cars together where Pace and Christian waited for them.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Remington and Laura followed Christian to the entrance to the back lot. Remington was thankful no one could see the car from the main entrance. Christian pointed out the path they would follow toward the main work area. He had even brought an extra jacket for Laura so she could blend in more with the other workers. She tucked her hair up into a loose bun and put the hard hat on. As long as she kept her chin down she could easily pass for a small man.

Before they walked away, Remington grabbed her hand to pull her close one last time. He had such an ominous feeling he couldn't shake it. Leaning close, he whispered in her ear, "Stay safe, love."

"And you, Acushla," she whispered back just before turning and walking away.

Remington ran his hands across his face nervously. Something wasn't sitting right with him about this whole scenario. He didn't know quite what it was but he had butterflies in his stomach making him feel nauseas. Checking his watch, he only had about 15 minutes left before his meeting so he pulled his travel valet out of the trunk. Dawning all of the excessive jewelry Johnny favored, he unbuttoned his shirt halfway and pulled a tooth pick from his jacket pocket. With one last look in the mirror of the car, he drove toward the main entrance looking for O'Brien and McDonough.

He didn't bother parking the car in a spot in the lot. Instead he purposely drove as close to the offices as he could. Seeing O'Brien standing outside, he got out, chewing the toothpick actively. "Mr. Todd, I see you made it. That's an impressive vehicle you have," O'Brien was running his hand across the hood of the Porsche.

Remington eyed the man and spat, "'Ands off, mate. No one touches me car, yew 'ear me? Know what I mean?"

Withdrawing his hand quickly, O'Brien apologized, "Sorry, I was just appreciating it. Haven't seen one of these up close."

Not wanting to waste time, Remington asked, "So where is this McDonough chap?"

"Here. You must be Johnny Todd. David hasn't shut up about you since last night. Seems he has a real hard on for what he thinks you can do for me," McDonough spit out as he walked out of the office.

"Mr. McDonough, I'm telling you. He has the money to keep things moving. You can finally get this shipment out of Dublin," O'Brien said, not so quietly.

McDonough shoved O'Brien against the car, "I told you to shut up already. Next time, take out an ad in the Times." Pushing him aside, McDonough looked at Remington. "David mentioned you have connections in Boston. Do they still exist or did they fall apart when you hightailed it here?"

Rubbing his hands across his mouth, Remington eyed McDonough, debating how he wanted to answer the man. Finally, pursing his lips he decided, "Johnny Todd doesn't 'ightail from anything. I simply needed ter find a new distributor an' 'eard Dublin 'ad some fresh smack. OK?"

"Don't get your britches in a bunch, Todd. Do you have connections or not?" McDonough snapped.

Remington clicked his tongue a few times, shaking his head. "Connections? Aye, that I do. I don't make any deals unless I see what I'm dealin' for, eh Mate," he replied, biting back the anger that was beginning to seethe in him. Men like this made him sick. They benefited by the pain and suffering of others, drugs being the worst of them.

Looking around, McDonough had to make a decision and fast. Some of the workers had noticed them talking already and Johnny Todd in his flashy car was drawing attention. Finally he jerked his head, "Follow me."

McDonough began walking in the direction of the older mines no longer in use. Remington and O'Brien followed, a few steps behind, Remington scanning the area around him constantly for any sign of Laura and Pace. He spotted them hidden on the rise to his left. He almost missed them and would have if Pace hadn't shifted his position just as he looked. Rolling the toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other, he shoved his hands in his pockets following the two men, showing no indication he had seen Laura and Pace.

On the rise, Laura was snapping a few shots of the three men walking, taking great care to get their faces in each shot. She didn't want there to be any issues with identification. Seeing the men walking toward their area she reached out and put her hand on Pace who was nervously shifting from one foot to the other. "Icy calm, Pace. Icy Calm," she said quietly, settling the young man for the moment. She watched the men walk toward one of the mines and knowing if they entered she wouldn't be able to get any shots of them. Sitting back on her heels, she waited.

Remington was quiet as they walked, listening to the other two men bicker. McDonough complained to O'Brien,"We're still down a driver. That run isn't going to happen without one."

O'Brien replied, "I told you, I'll find you one. You just need to be patient. If Todd has the bankroll, we can use that for our advantage."

Remington grinned, "Did I 'ear yew say yer down a driver, Mate?" This was easy. Almost too easy. He narrowed his eyes, waiting, wondering if this could possibly be a trap. He scrubbed his face with his hand again.

McDonough looked over his shoulder at him, "Yeah, my last driver… ah… had an unfortunate accident. Had to delay my last run to Dublin."

"An accident, eh? One by yaaahr own design awer someone else? Know what I mean?" Remington said with a laugh, remembering what Pace had told them about the shovel.

McDonough scoffed, "He, ah, met an unfortunate fate with a shovel. I don't like mistakes. He made one, I fixed it. Now I just need another driver to unload the latest shipment." He looked directly at O'Brien when he spoke.

O'Brien visibly looked nervous. "I'll find you a driver, I told you. I just need a little time," he said shakily.

Remington interjected, "I might 'ave a chap in mind."

McDonough stopped walking, turning around to look at him. Eyes narrowing, he said "You have a driver? Now isn't that convenient. Sounds like a set up to me."

Remington drew in a breath, and thinking fast said, "What do yew think I am, Garda? Please, I've worked circles around 'em an' then some. The last one what tried ter work me over ended up in da 'ospital few months."

McDonough put his hand up, pointing at Remington, "I asked around about you. I heard you have quite the reputation both here and across the pond. No one and I mean no one wants to cross you. Why is that?"

Remington stood very close to him, taking the toothpick from his mouth he simply said, "You wan' ter find aht awer do yew wan' ter do business? I 'ave no time fer games. My bird is lookin' fer a scawer an' I 'ave a driver more van capable ov totin' yaahr… shipmen' ter Dublin wiv connecshuns ter move i' across da pond. So are we gon'a stand 'ere like wankers awer are yew gon'a show me why I'm 'ere, eh?"

McDonough took a step back, slightly intimidated now. "I see you have business in mind so let's get down to it." He motioned toward a mine partially blocked off with boards. "I hope you don't mind dark spaces for a few minutes, Todd."

Ducking under the board, he pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and flipped it on. O'Brien followed his lead, ducking under. Remington stopped, long enough to look around and see Laura and Pace still hidden but with a better view of the entrance. Ducking under the board, he followed the narrow beam of light leading into the darkness.

The three men walked for a few minutes in the inky darkness. Remington couldn't see anything unless it was lit by the narrow beam. The air was stale and rank, smelling of rotting wood, dirt and stagnant water. The faint smell of rotten eggs hung in the air. Covering his mouth with his hand, Remington followed still. On the ground he could see what appears to be rails or tracks of some kind. Doing his best not to trip, he stepped over them. Even in the dim light, he could see there were fresh scratches on the rusty metal as if something had been dragged across them recently. Further ahead, he could see the vague outline of a cart, sitting on the rails, filled with packages he couldn't identify in the distance.

McDonough walked another dozen yards before stopping beside the cart. Pulling one package off the top, he shone the light at Remington's feel, tossing the package at him. Barely catching it, he could tell by its weight it was approximately 2 kilograms and hard packed. Turning it over in his hand as if he was examining it, he asked, "How many?"

"In here? Approximately 200 of those waiting to be shipped. Each cart holds about 20 of those, 10 carts total. Valued at close to a half a mil US dollars, street value. Now, David mentioned you had 200,000 quid at your disposal. That will just about cover this shipment and leave you with cash in your pocket on the other side. Your driver, your money, your shipment. I simply want 20% of the profits." McDonough said firmly.

Now it was Remington's turn to scoff. "Twenty percent eh? How do I know yer not Garda? Twenty percent is pret'y low ter bargain. Know what I mean?"

"This is what's left of the last shipment I had. I need to move it fast to make room for another one coming in next week," McDonough informed him.

O'Brien had remained quiet during the exchange. He figured he should stay that way instead of angering either man. He was thinking he should get some kind of cut for bringing Todd to McDonough but decided this was not the time to bring it up.

Remington chewed his lower lip for a moment as if contemplating his words. Tossing the package back at McDonough, he said, "Fifteen and da shipmen' goes tamorraw. If everyt'ing works out, you'll 'ave yourself a new driver to use at yawr disposal."

McDonough nodded, "Tomorrow. The run needs to happen early, before shift. Eight o'clock?"

Remington held his hand out, "I'll 'ave my driver here by 7:30. He's American, yaw're gon'a love him."

McDonough shook his hand firmly. "Let's say we get out of this hole. I need some fresh air," he announced. O'Brien shook his head enthusiastically. Tomorrow he would put his two cents in, get his cut. For now, he just wanted to get out of the mine.

The three men walked toward the entrance and the sunshine. Remington had to squint in the brightness as his eyes adjusted slowly. He scanned their surroundings, not seeing Laura or Pace. Taking the toothpick out of his pocket, he put it back in his mouth, chewing it again. He did see Christian however strolling toward them. He raised an eyebrow at him, not sure what he was doing.

"Foreman McDonough! There's a phone call for you. Grace in the office sent me down to look for you. She said it was important, something about the refinery," Christian shouted to them when they were in hearing distance.

"How'd you know where I was?" McDonough looked at him strangely.

Christian gestured toward a group of men near a food truck. "The guys noticed that sweet car by your office and mentioned they saw you walking this way. I took a chance you were still here," he said without batting an eye.

"Mr. Todd, until tomorrow. I need to take this call," McDonough said as he quickly moved toward the offices.

O'Brien followed him, "Yeah, tomorrow Johnny. Hey bring that girl of yours. I wouldn't mind seeing her again."

Under his breath, Remington replied, "Like hell I will." Loudly however he called after the man, "If Ms. Lord is up to it."

Christian waited until the two men were out of earshot before speaking. "Mrs. Steele is one brilliant lady. She thought you were in that mine for too long so she called the office pretending to be from the refinery. Gave me an excuse to come over here and check on things."

Remington smirked, "And would you happen to know where my ingenious wife is at the moment?"

"She and Pace were at the payphone at the other end of the lot. She should be by my car by now," Christian pointed toward the lot Remington had driven through.

"Well then, let me bid by farewell and I'll see you in the other lot to collect Mrs. Steele. We have a lot more work to do with Detective Doyle before tomorrow morning," Remington walked quickly away from Christian toward the Porsche still parked by the offices.

Once he got to his car he could hear McDonough yelling from inside the office. "What do you mean you don't know who it was? What the hell do you get paid for?"

Before McDonough or O'Brien could stop him again, he climbed into the car. Spinning the tires, he sped out of the parking lot as fast as he dared, barely braking when he turned the corner toward the street and the entrance to the back parking lot.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

As he swung into the back parking lot, Remington was relieved to see Laura and Pace standing together near Christian's car. They were both laughing when he stopped nearby.

"Why, Mrs. Steele, whatever has you incapacitated with laughter?" Remington asked.

"Mr. Steele, so nice of you to join us. Left your friends behind I see?" Laura laughed which then set Pace into another fit of laughter.

"Very funny, Mrs. Steele, however those friends have just completed a business arrangement that will commence at 8 o'clock on the morrow. Now, if we want to keep our timetable to get young master Pace home to his babe we need to quit fooling around and meet Detective Doyle in Dublin as soon as possible," Remington said stiffly, unsure what the joke was.

Pace looked at Remington, confused. "My Lord, excuse me for asking, but what are you wearing? I haven't seen that much jewelry since my Great Aunt Bertha insisted on being buried with the everything she owned."

Remington looked down, taking inventory of each item still on his person. He understood Pace had not seen his alter ego the evening prior as Christian had. "Ah, yes, you haven't met Johnny Todd. This is a character you could say, we use from time to time," he explained.

Pace shook his head, "I'll never understand. But if it helps get me home tomorrow to Sarah, I won't ask."

Laura laughed again. She had been trying to explain Johnny Todd when Remington pulled up but Pace wasn't getting any of her movie references. She tried Danny Zuko from Grease (John Travolta, Olivia Newton-John, Paramount 1978), Rocky Balboa from Rocky (Sylvester Stallone, Burgess Meredith, Chartoff-Winkler Productions, 1976) and even tried a television reference, Tom Selleck, Magnum P.I. Pace told her he didn't get to the movies much and they didn't own a television. Turning to Pace she said finally, "Mr. Steele is a chameleon when he needs to be. A different character for any situation. Johnny Todd is one of his less endearing ones but can get the job done."

Remington smiled at her, "Ah yes, as is Tracy Lord, Mrs. Steele's own character, that usually accompanies Johnny when he is out and about in Ireland. Today however, her presence was unneeded although Mrs. Steele's presence was well felt. Get some good pictures today, Laura?"

"That I did. Thanks to Christian and Pace, we had the perfect location. All shots were unimpeded and I was able to get close ups on both McDonough and O'Brien as well as location shots for Detective Doyle. We should probably get these to him as quickly as possible."

Remington noticed Christian jogging over to them. "Christian, good work today. Mrs. Steele and I were just heading out. We've got to stop at the Garda Station on Pearse Street to meet with Detective Doyle who will be setting up the task force. Do you know of any other areas they can hide close to that mine?"

Christian thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, not that I can think of. The other side of the hill but that's not as hidden."

"Well then, we will have to go with what we have. Mrs. Steele?" Remington gestured toward the passenger door.

"Tomorrow we will get you home, we promise," she said stopping only long enough to touch both Pace and Christian on their shoulders in a comforting gesture.

Climbing into the car, Remington and Laura sped toward M7. They stopped only long enough to find a payphone to call Detective Doyle and alert him they were on their way and to get the task force planning in place.

Just over 90 minutes later they were sitting in a conference room in the Pearse Street Garda Station. To Patrick's amazement, Remington had sketched the entire area where the mine was, the path from the parking lot as well as the brush area Laura and Pace had hidden themselves in area. He marked off the mine entrance, the driveway by the offices where they would most likely need to bring the truck and the only other exit he had seen that would lead deeper into the mine excavation area. He had also roughly drawn the interior path of the mine where the carts of drugs were being stored.

"Mr. Steele, I don't know how you did this. I'm still amazed," Patrick admitted.

"Well, my industrious wife was responsible for the photographs you have in your possession. Without her help, I don't believe this mission of yours would be successful. She did get a few rather good identifying images of McDonough and O'Brien, if I do say so," Remington nodded in the direction of the photographs that had just been printed and delivered.

"Mr. Steele, you're appearance in these photos. Not your usual look?" Patrick commented.

"Ah, yes, an alter ego we've used on occasion. Johnny has a reputation in the pubs which worked to our advantage," Remington replied.

"And with those packets we got from O'Brien, you should find his fingerprints. Testing the quality you should be able to confirm they came from the same shipment," Laura pointed at the bag she had handed him earlier.

"How many bundles did you say there were in the mine?" Patrick asked.

"McDonough said roughly 200, approximately 20 in each cart, 10 carts total. Each bundle weighs 2 kilos give or take by my estimate. Said they were worth half a million American dollars street value. Wants to meet at 8:00 AM before the first shift," Remington explained. He looked at Patrick, "You sure you can drive that truck?"

Patrick laughed wholeheartedly, "That tin can? Child's play. It will be like driving a dune buggy on Revere Beach during lowtide in the spring."

Remington laughed nervously for a moment, not sure he fully understood the reference but seeing how relaxed Patrick was he felt it might be a good thing. He shook his head once, "If you're that confident, I'll have complete faith in you, sir."

"Detective Doyle, is there anything else we can do this afternoon?" Laura asked.

"Mrs. Steele, you and your husband have done quite enough. I can't thank you enough for everything you've both done up to this point. And you say it is all to get a young man home safe? I may not understand the reason why but I'll be damned I've never seen anything like it," Patrick exclaimed.

"Well, we are just glad to be of service to get these miscreants off the streets and these drugs out of circulation," Remington answered. "If you don't need us for anything else, my wife and I will take leave. See you first thing in the morning, Detective Doyle?"

Standing, Patrick reached out his hand, taking Remington's firmly. "Until tomorrow."

Remington guided Laura out of the Garda Station with his hand on her back to the Porsche. In the car, he reached over to hold her hand. He brushed his lips across his knuckles, "One more day, love, then we can go back to planning our wedding, our lives moving forward."

"One more day in the rest of our lives, Acushla," Laura leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

They drove to the castle, content with what they had accomplished that day. Remington was still feeling apprehensive about the morning but he pushed his fear aside for the moment.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Arriving at the castle, Remington immediately headed to their bedchamber to shower before dinner. Laura followed him however as he headed into the bathroom, she changed into lightweight pants and a shirt. Heading to her barre, she turned the music on and immersed herself in ballet stretches and exercises to the sounds of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake.

Remington exited the steamy room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped to watch Laura as she worked through a series of fondu, developpe and frappe moves. She was graceful yet sharp, soft but lean, her movements definitive although beautifully artistic. He was mesmerized once again at his wife's talents, so often hidden in their daily lives. He stood silently, rooted to the spot, just watching her perform with the music, the repetitive nature of the exercise lost to him.

Clearing his throat, he caught her attention. Dark brown eyes glanced up, shielded with long eyelashes. She continued to move, lifting her ankle onto the barre. Leaning forward, she relaxed into her stretch, allowing herself to sink deeper. She knew he was watching, admiring, so she decided she would give him a show. She continued to stretch again, remembering how enamored he was the last time he watched her.

Remington took a few steps forward, leaning on the post at the end of the bed to steady himself, his blue eyes were white hot with desire just watching her. He wanted to rush across the room and pull her into his arms but he found he couldn't. Laura smiled, seeing the desire written on his face yet he hadn't made a move toward her. She turned her back to him and repeated the same stretching exercise, feeling the heat of his eyes on her. As the music swelled, she didn't hear his footsteps until he was behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, his lips finding her neck just behind her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

The apprehension Remington had felt earlier at the mines still lingered as he showered Laura's neck and shoulder with light kisses, his tongue darting out to taste her freckled skin. She reached up and buried her fingers in his damp hair, pulling his head closer. Remington lifted her easily into his arms and swiftly carried her across the room to their bed. Not a word was spoken between them, just touches to convey emotion. He couldn't explain why, the feeling that was overtaking him, but he needed to show Laura how much he loved her. He divested her of her clothing slowly, taking great care to touch, taste and cherish every inch of skin he uncovered.

Laura could sense something was gnawing at him, deep in his mind, but gave no indication. Instead, she gave into him until she was writhing in ecstasy by just his touch alone. He had pushed her to the edge but would stop just before she tumbled over then he would assault her senses all over again. He still hasn't said a single word, not her name, nothing. When she could take no more of the exquisite torture, she wrapped her arms around him, feathering her fingers down his spine and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Acushla. Now. Please."

Laura didn't have to ask again as he entered her swiftly, pushing her into bliss not once but twice before finding his own all within a few minutes. As he tried to still his pounding heart, his erratic breathing, he gasped into her neck "Mo grá thú, Laura. Please don't ever leave me,love." She held him close, trying to figure out where that came from. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck to try to comfort him from whatever demon was haunting him.

Once she felt him relax, she kissed his cheek lightly and replied, "I think you stole my line, Mr. Steele."

Pushing up onto his elbows, he looked down at her smiling face and began to laugh. A nervous giggle that quickly became uncontrollable. Rolling to his side, he struggled to stop but found she made it worse when she sat up and asked "What? What's so funny?" When he didn't answer, Laura finally left him there, still laughing, as she headed into the bathroom to shower.

She had just stepped into the stream of hot water when she heard him coughing. She called to him, "Are you choking? Do you need me to come back out there?"

Laura jumped when the shower curtain pushed aside and he climbed into the shower with her.

"I'm sorry, Laura, I don't know what came over me. Madness perhaps. Temporary, I assure you," Remington said as he reached behind her for her shampoo bottle. He poured a quarter size dollop into his hand and instructed her, "Turn around. I'll wash for you."

Laura raised an eyebrow, unsure what was still going on in his mind but did as he asked. She closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of his hands in her hair. "You don't have to do this you know," she said quietly.

"I know, love, but I'm feeling … unsettled … and need to be close to you for the moment," Remington tried to explain. The feeling of foreboding was still niggling in his mind as hard as he tried to push it aside.

"Unsettled how?" Laura asked. Knowing how Remington was, if something was not sitting right about the situation, there was good reason for it.

"I'm not sure, I can't quite put my finger on it, bloody hell. McDonough. O'Brien. I don't trust them and it's grating on my nerves. Too damn unpredictable, the lot of them," Remington spat angrily. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the conditioning rinse Laura favored, working it through her wet curls, trying to will his anger down.

Laura could feel his tension so reaching up, she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to settle him. He pulled her close, dropping his head to her shoulder. Softly he said, "I can't lose you now, not because of them."

She held him in the hot spray of the water, pressing her body to his in comfort. Running her fingers down his back, she smoothed his skin until she felt him relax finally. The water was beginning to cool so Laura suggested they move to dress for dinner. They both left the steamy room, moving to the bedchamber in silence. Dressing casually, they made their way to the dining room just before seven o'clock.

On the table, nine covered dishes were waiting for them. Remington removed the lid off the first two dishes finding a warm goat cheese and walnut salad under the first and a small cottage pie under the second. Laura licked her lips as the aromas from each dish reached her.

"Do you want to start with these or see what other offerings we have?" Remington asked. Laura was rubbing her hands together, contemplating the thought.

"Let's see what else we have," she suggested.

Lifting the lids from the next two dishes, they found breaded garlic mushrooms and a bowl of slow cooked beef and Guinness stew. Laura's eyes widened, but she was interested in the rest of the surprises before them. This time, she reached over, uncovering two more dishes. A dish of steak and chips as well as Risotto of green garlic, chorizo, tomato & parsley were found.

Laura and Remington looked at each other, smiling, anticipating the last three dishes. Remington lifted the lid of the first dish revealing slow roasted lamb shank, roasted carrots, treacle gravy, and a baked potato. The last two dishes revealed desserts - an apple berry crumble and a cheese plate with fig jam, grape and apple and crackers.

Mickeline walked into the dining room, the cook steps behind. "Are the menu samplings to your liking, your Lordship?" the cook asked.

Laura was the first to respond. "Very much so. I can't wait to taste it all. It smells divine," she said as she finally settled into a seat at the table.

Remington laughed as the cook watched her place a sampling of each dinner on her dish. "My wife, albeit small in both size and stature, has an unusually large appetite," he stated, adding "Today, larger than usual it would appear."

As Laura took her first bite, she closed her eyes and practically hummed in appreciation. Remington made his own plate, sitting beside her. "Enjoying that, Mrs. Steele?" he asked. Laura just nodded, her mouth still full. He laughed again. Turning to the men awaiting their response he said, "Mrs. Steele and I will give you a full report once our meal has commenced."

Mickeline smiled as he walked away, the cook just shook his head. Laura hasn't said a single word, just murmurs as she tried each dish. Finally, after a few long minutes she said, "This is incredible. Can we bring him home to cook for us every night?"

Feigning insult, Remington looked at her, "Laura, are you saying you'd rather him cook for you than me?"

Laura tapped her lips with her finger, pursing her lips together.

Remington simply said, "Well?"

Teasing, Laura replied, "I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Remington narrowed his eyes at her. Giggling, Laura said, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Not only do I enjoy your cooking, I enjoy watching you cook."

"Well, then, I'll have to be sure to do more of that when we return to Los Angeles. Can't have my beautiful wife waste away due to my poor culinary skills," Remington patted her hand.

"If you can cook like this, there will be no wasting away. The exact opposite I'm afraid. I'll get impossibly huge… " Laura lamented.

Remington shook his head, "There's only one reason, Mrs. Steele, you will become 'huge' as you succinctly put it and it won't be my cooking. Someday, another reason perhaps, but not my cooking."

Laura narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, not following his train of thought. She decided not to pursue it, instead, declaring her meal complete. "That was delicious. I can't eat another bite."

"How about a glass of wine by the fireplace in our bedchamber before we retire for the evening. Tomorrow is a very early morning if we are going to meet Detective Doyle first," Remington suggested.

"Excellent plan, Mr. Steele," Laura said as she stood, pushing her chair away from the table. Leaning down, she kissed his cheek lightly and said, "I'll get the fire started if you clear down here."

Remington touched reached up to touch her face with his fingers. He lifted her chin and commented, "The fires are always started when you're around love, but there was a bit of a chill in our room earlier. I'll be up in a bit."

"I'll see you upstairs," Laura smiled as she walked away, leaving him to clear the table.

Almost 30 minutes, Remington climbed the stairs carrying a bottle of wine, two glasses and the apple berry crumble dessert they had yet to try. He found Laura laying on the floor, wearing her pajamas, waiting for him by the roaring fire. He poured a glass for each of them, stretching out beside her. Handing her both a glass and a fork, he placed the dessert between them. Taking a bite, he rolled it over his tongue, appreciating the tartness of the berries mixing with the sweetness of the fresh cream on the top. Scooping up another bite, he offered it to Laura. As she opened her mouth to accept, he asked, "Feeling alright, love? No tight muscles, cramps of the sort?"

Chewing, she shook her head no. Once she swallowed, she said, "Stretching earlier helped. What did you mean during dinner? When you said you wanted me to get huge..."

Remington scooped another bite, debating how to phrase it. He dropped the fork on the dish and reached over and touched her belly. "Huge may not have been the best choice of words. The only reason I will enjoy watching you swell in any form will be, when the time is right, our child grows protected in your wonderful little body."

Laura placed her hand over his and spoke softly, "When the time is right."

Remington raised her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "But now, it is time for us to get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be an early day, Mrs. Steele," he responded.

"Rest is exactly what's on our evening agenda, Mr. Steele," Laura answered.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Remington woke to the alarm clock blaring in his ear once again. But today, there was no lingering in bed. Beside him Laura was snuggled close, her back pressed to his chest. Remington leaned over, brushing her hair off her face. "Laura, love, we need to get moving," he said.

"Mmmm, you make the best heating pad. I'll have to remember to take you home with me," Laura muttered.

"Is that all I'm good for, Mrs. Steele?" Remington pretended to be angry, when he was actually smirking into her hair.

Laura opened her eyes. "No, but you sure come in handy. Uhhh, today of all days…" she complained as she pushed herself out of bed. She headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her causing Remington to jump.

Getting out of bed, he pulled his robe around him. Knocking on the bathroom door, he called, "Laura? Is there anything I can do?"

The door opened to Laura marching past him to her overnight bag in the closet. She rummaged in the bag for a few seconds then marched back toward the bathroom again stopping only long enough to answer him, "No. Thank you. I can handle this myself," before slamming the door once again.

Remington shook his head thinking, _I don't get it._ Loudly he said, "I'll get some coffee going in the kitchen. Can I get you anything else?" Laura didn't answer him, instead he heard the water to the shower turn on. Walking away from the door, he looked back one last time before heading down the stairs.

By the time he finished getting the coffee started, Laura had finished her shower and was dressed in jeans and a dark green sweater. She was just pulling her hair back into a braid as Remington walked past her, stopping long enough to drop a kiss on the back of her exposed neck. With still no reply, he showered quickly, choosing to dress in black jeans, a light blue dress shirt, tank shirt underneath, and sneakers. He glanced at Laura several times, trying to gauge her mood. Finally, he stepped behind her, slipping his hands down her arms, he started to say, "If you're not feeling up to this, Laura…"

"No," she snapped. Realizing how harshly the word had come out, she softened her tone and said, "No, I need to be there. I'll be fine. Coffee and a few aspirin, I'll be fine." Laura hated this feeling - the achiness and cramping that on some occasions would keep her in bed for the entire day. Today she needed to push through it. She needed to be by his side, just in case something went wrong.

"Ok then, coffee should be ready. We can depart in just a few minutes. I'll meet you downstairs," Remington replied, picking up his travel valet as he left the room.

Laura sat for a minute, her head hanging. With a sigh, she picked up the bottle of aspirin and swallowed 3 of them before pocketing the bottle as she headed toward the kitchen. Remington handed her a travel mug of steaming coffee and another package of scones. Together, they headed to the car before the sun began to rise.

The drive to Galmoy was uncomfortably silent. Remington was mulling over everything that could possibly go wrong in his mind and Laura was mulling over all the ways they could escape should something go wrong. As they neared the exit, Laura reached over to take his hand in hers. Quietly she said, "It's almost over, Mr. Steele. Just a few more hours."

Remington squeezed her hand lightly, replying, "That it is, Mrs. Steele, that it is."

Laura hesitated for a moment before saying, "If something happens… Anything happens… we need to make sure Pace gets home safe."

Remington glanced over at her, "Laura, we will get them home. I promise you."

It was just before seven when they pulled into the back parking lot. There were a few cars already parked there, with what appeared to be workers milling around. Remington pulled into a parking spot and quickly pulled on the excessive jewelry he needed to become "Johnny". Not knowing where Detective Doyle was yet, he climbed out of his car, spotting Christian standing a few yards away, Pace beside him.

Laura sat for another minute, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She grabbed the camera bag from the back seat, checked the film was loaded with several back up rolls if she needed them then climbed out. She was the first to spot Detective Doyle on the other side of the lot. Walking over, she called to him, "Good morning, Detective."

"Good morning, Mrs. Steele. Is your husband with you?" Patrick asked. He hadn't noticed Remington, standing with Pace and Christian.

Laura pointed in their direction, "He's there. Those are the young men we are working on getting home today. They are here to help."

Patrick looked and began laughing at Remington's appearance. "That must be the audacious Johnny Todd I heard so much about," he remarked. He called over to the small group, "Mr. Steele!"

Remington turned, seeing Laura and Patrick, walked over, motioning for Pace and Christian to follow. "Detective Doyle, Pace Magee and Christian O'Malley. Pace is the young man that was witness to McDonough's atrocity in the mine a few days ago."

Patrick extended his hand to Pace, "Nice to meet you, son. Wish it was under better circumstances. If all goes smoothly today, you will be able to return home to your family. I understand you have a baby on the way. Congrats."

Pace shook his hand but dropped his head, embarrassed. Without looking up he simply replied, "Thank you, sir. I can't wait to get home. It's been almost a week now."

Seeing Pace's discomfort, Patrick clapped him on the shoulder, "No worries, a few more hours and you'll be on your way. How much longer until that baby's due?"

Pace relaxed a little, "Um, about 6 weeks I think. I'm not so good with these things. Sarah... that's my girl... she could tell you better."

Patrick smiled, "Well then, I expect her to give me a full report when I get to meet her face to face."

Turning away from Pace, Patrick whistled loudly. Most of the men milling around surrounded them, to Remington and Laura's surprise. They had not suspected everyone was Garda, dressed undercover. Looking around at all the faces, Remington relaxed slightly. Patrick began giving out orders to each group, where they would station themselves, when they needed to move, what the signal would be to move in. Laura listened intently, knowing how important each little detail would be in the end. As Patrick finished, he pulled her aside along with Remington, Pace and Christian. "Mr. and Mrs. Steele, I went over every picture you took and there is one shot that would put the nail in McDonough's coffin. If the boys here could get Mrs. Steele into that mine before we start unloading it, could she photograph the shipment still in the carts?" he asked, unsure if they would agree.

Remington pressed his lips together, the muscle in his jaw flexing. "Detective, I'm not sure that's a good idea. How are we going to keep McDonough away long enough," he questioned.

Pace spoke up before anyone else had a chance to answer, "If we go now, I can get her in and out. I promise Mr. Steele, I'll keep her safe, just like yesterday."

Remington shook his head, unsure. Laura reached out and took his hand, "We'll make this fast. I'll be out before you even know it. If one picture is going to make the difference then let's do it."

Patrick watched the exchange between them. He understood the risk but knew how important is was going to be to get McDonough arrested and sentenced. "Mr. Steele, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was necessary. Please," he said.

Remington dropped his eyes, then, drawing in a breath he whispered, "Go now. Before that Papa John sees you."

Laura reached up, touched his shoulder for comfort, then grabbed Pace's hand to start running. She was so fast, Pace could barely keep up. When they got to the path, she slowed long enough for him to catch up. Together, they rounded the corner out of sight. Christian followed to help keep an eye on them. He watched them carefully sneak around the side of the mine, duck under the boards without being seen. He moved past, stationing himself not far away, in case he need to call to them or signal them somehow.

Back in the parking lot, Remington looked at his watch. "Detective Doyle, it's almost time," he said firmly. Without waiting, he walked to the Porsche, his strides long and purposeful. He just wanted to get this over with. The anxiety he felt earlier was creeping back again with a vengeance. He roared the engine to life as Detective Doyle climbed in. Forcefully pushing the car into gear, he spun the tires and squealed out of the parking lot toward the main lot and the offices where McDonough and O'Leary were waiting for them.

Inside the mine, Laura and Pace were making their way in the darkness following the small penlight Laura had brought with her. Pace did his best to guide her, remembering the last older mine he had been in. The tracks were laid out off to the right, same as the other one. Moving as quickly as they dared, they reached the rail cars in just a few minutes. Laura could only hope the flash would illuminate the bundles better than the small light she had brought. Taking a half dozen pictures, she decided it would have to do.

As they began to move back toward the entrance, they heard voices and stopped. Laura snapped the light off and Pace groped for her in the darkness. They could hear Christian talking to someone outside. "No sir, I'm just looking for my hard hat. I dropped it yesterday on the way back to my car. I think it was around here." The response was muffled before they heard Christian say, "If I could borrow your flashlight I think it rolled inside."

It was David O'Leary's voice that snapped, "No way in hell you're going in there boy. Get the hell outta here before McDonough finds you. If I see your hat I'll leave it in the office. Now go. McDonough's on his way here now."

Laura whispered to Pace, "Is there another way out of here?"

Pace whispered back, "No ma'am. Not unless you want to drop down 2 levels to cross over. And I'm not real keen on doing that in the dark."

Laura drew in a shaky breath, "Well, it looks like our only option is to go deeper and hide for now. Let's go before he gets here so we can still use the light." Together they made their way deeper, past the carts and drug bundles to find a spot to hide in the darkness.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

In the Porsche, Remington turned to Detective Doyle. He had a thought in mind and needed to make sure the detective was on the same page. "Patrick, I must insist, when you arrest McDonough, if I am anywhere in his sight, you must have me arrested as well. Only under the pretense I didn't set him up per say. I need Johnny Toddy's reputation to remain intact, in the event I need to use him again in the future," he explained.

Detective Doyle nodded in agreement, "I understand, Mr. Steele. I'm still finding this whole thing hard to wrap my brain around. What you and your wife have set up in a matter of hour, our boys couldn't do in 6 months."

Remington tapped his chin for a moment, then replied, "We can't take all the credit. If Christian hadn't played along in the pub, O'Leary wouldn't have taken the bait. And it appears a healthy wad of cash works, no matter where you are in the world."

Doyle grabbed the grip bar above the window as Remington whipped into the parking lot, heading toward the offices. His eyes were wide as the car came to a skidding halt. "Let's get this over with," Remington muttered before slipping the toothpick into his mouth.

McDonough appeared in the doorway off the office as soon as he heard the car. He gestured toward Detective Doyle, "That your man there, Todd?"

Remington immediately responded, "Yeah. 'e's a solid driver. Where's dis truck ov yahhrs, eh?"

Detective Doyle coughed to cover a laugh. He couldn't believe his ears. The refined gentleman he was just speaking with in the car had slipped into a Cockney.

'McDonough narrowed his eyes at the two men. He didn't trust Doyle, mostly because he knew nothing about him. "What's your name?" he snarled at him.

"Patrick. Born in Revere, just north of Boston. I've been working with Todd on the streets of the Roxbury for the last few years until that bastard, Whitey, took over. Followed Todd here in hopes to get our… line… re-established. He told me you had a shipment that needed to be moved, so I'm here. If that's not the case, I'll be on my merry way," Detective Doyle challenged McDonough.

McDonough looked him up and down then decided he was all right. "Can you drive that truck over there?" he asked, pointing at a rusting, yellow paint chipped 1978 GMC 7000 Dump Truck.

"That tin can? What is that, a Tonka Trunk? Hell, my 12 year old nephew can drive that thing?" Doyle said jokingly.

Remington shook his head, wanting to get things moving so they could just arrest McDonough and he could get this nagging feeling off his mind. McDonough threw a set of keys at Doyle. "Start it up and follow us. We'll walk over. It's not far from here." He picked up a small duffle bag and began walking toward the mine. Remington nodded at Patrick and began following McDonough.

"Where is Mr. O'Leary dis morning? An' all early fer 'im?" Remington asked, wondering where O'Leary was. He wanted to make sure all the players were accounted for.

"He's here, somewhere. He'll turn up like a rotten potato. He always does…. For now anyway," McDonough said.

Remington raised an eyebrow. Something about the way McDonough finished his sentence just made the hair on his neck stand up. He pursed his lips, the muscle in his jaw twitching. He was becoming more and more uncomfortable, the longer he was in McDonough's presence.

Just as they turned the corner, Remington heard David O'Leary calling them. Looking around, he saw Christian hidden on the rise, two undercover officers nearby. His stomach turned sour when he couldn't find Laura or Pace. Behind them, he could hear the truck rumble to life, then gradually creep forward with a moan of the brakes. He could hear the gravel crunching under the weight of the tires.

"McDonough, Todd. I brought a few extra torches and a lantern," O'Leary handed them each a flashlight. "Is that your driver?" he asked as the truck still lumbered toward them slowly.

McDonough raised his hands to stop the truck, shooting a sharp glance at O'Leary, clearly annoyed by his obvious question. Detective Doyle put the truck in park and climbed out, taking a flashlight from O'Leary without saying a word. McDonough commanded, "Follow me."

During the meeting in the parking lot, Detective Doyle had instructed nothing happened until the truck was loaded and he was driving it out of the mine's parking lot. He had scanned the area to see several of his men moving around near the offices, unnoticed by anyone else. He looked up toward the rise and could see a few more so with a brush of his hand through his hair, the signal for everyone to be ready.

Inside the mine, the men followed in silence. Doyle was uncomfortable, the walls too close, the smell making him nauseous. He cleared his throat several times in an effort to not get sick. Remington sensed how uncomfortable he was, so he improvised, "Patrick, reminds me ov when we were stuck in da old tunnels from da transit. No rats at least."

"Hehe Johnny, thanks for the reminder. It's the smell that bothered me, not the rats," Patrick replied, understanding what Remington was trying to do.

"Well, then, first trip out, yew stay wiv da truck - if that's not a problem with you McDonough. My friend 'ere 'as a weak stomach fer odors," Remington suggested.

McDonough barked, "Fine, let's just get this done."

The men made their way to the carts, McDonough put the duffle bag he was carrying down, then moved to the first cart. "The easiest way to do this is to overload this cart first, then move it to the end, empty it, roll it back, load it again. With the four of us, we should be able to do this quickly. Todd, you stay here with O'Leary for the next load, Patrick and I will move this one. We should be able to do this in 5 maybe 6 trips if we overload each one. Got it?" he instructed.

Almost imperceptible in the darkness, Remington and Doyle nodded. For the next few minutes, the men moved drug bundles from the last cart to the first one in an assembly line. Once the cart was filled, McDonough and Doyle began pushing it toward the entrance. Remington and O'Leary remained behind, moving the bundles again from the last few cars toward the front ones. Neither men had any idea that only 50 feet away, Laura and Pace were hidden in the darkness, listening.

Outside, McDonough climbed into the back of the truck, over the rocks and dirt already stacked inside, instructing Detective Doyle to pass him the bundles where he then stacked them on a tarp against the front of the bed. Once they emptied the first cart, McDonough moved back toward the entrance, "Stay in the truck. If anyone asks, you're moving slag and the truck broke down, got it?"

"Yeah, I'll open the hood just in case. Make it look better," Doyle suggested.

"Fine, just make sure no one stays here long enough to ask questions," McDonough spit at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what to. You want this out of here, keep hauling," Doyle answered with just as much venom.

Without another word, McDonough turned and ducked back under the boards at the entrance and disappeared inside.

Doyle reached into his pocket and pulled out a small radio. Walking around to the front of the truck to raise the hood, he spoke quietly but firmly, "First load is in the truck, no one moves unless directed by me. When we move in to arrest them, arrest Steele as well. Put them in separate cars, keep Steele away from the other two."

Back inside the mine, Remington, O'Leary and McDonough were loading the next cart. As McDonough pushed it away, Remington and O'Leary worked in silence, moving bundles forward again. This process continued when McDonough returned once more. After 15 minutes, all the carts were emptied into the last one. McDonough told both men to follow him, pushing the last cart toward the mine's entrance. They finished loading the dump truck, McDonough flipping the tarp over the stacked bundles. "O'Leary, get up here and help me," McDonough yelled.

He handed him a shovel and the two men buried the bundles. Climbing out, McDonough took the shovel with him and yelled to O'Leary again, "Follow me. You," he pointed at Remington and Detective Doyle, "Stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to take care of one more thing."

Remington looked at Detective Doyle, an eyebrow raised, as the two men disappeared inside. Neither dared say anything, knowing McDonough could reappear any minute.

David O'Leary was nervous. He had no idea why McDonough told him to come back inside the mine. "McDonough… why did you need me?"

McDonough put his arm around O'Leary in a friendly gesture. "I forgot my bag and needed an extra set of eyes to make sure we didn't leave anything. No loose ends, you know?"

O'Leary relaxed. _Now's my chance._ "Um, McDonough… I was thinking… I did bring you Todd and his driver there…. Patrick? So… ah… how about 5% for me? Just a small cut. I mean, I do have something coming to me right?" O'Leary asked.

They walked in silence for another minute, stopping when they reached the carts. McDonough hadn't answered him yet. Looking around, McDonough spotted the duffle bag. Picking it up, he placed it into a cart, unzipping it. He turned to O'Leary and said, "You've got something coming all right."

David never saw him swing the shovel at his head. He was knocked unconscious immediately. From their hidden spot, Pace and Laura watched, Pace horrified again. He covered his mouth in an effort to stop from making any noise. He shifted his position, moving the rocks under his feet. Laura froze, hoping McDonough hadn't heard them.

McDonough heard a noise from deeper in the mine. He picked up the lantern, shining it deeper into the tunnel. Not seeing anything, he turned back to the bag in the cart. Inside was an explosive device with a timer. There was enough explosives to collapse this section of the mine without causing an all out chain reaction. He set the timer for 10 minutes, then grabbing the lantern, moved quickly toward the entrance.

Laura and Pace could see him doing something in the cart but they were not able to see exactly what. Once the light faded away, they slowly crept forward toward O'Leary.

McDonough emerged from the tunnel alone. Remington rubbed his mouth nervously. He didn't like this. "Leave yawr mate be'ind, eh?" he asked McDonough.

McDonough laughed, "He'll be along. Now, about my money, Todd."

Remington flexed his jaw for a moment then replied, "It's in dar car."

McDonough pointed toward the parking lot, "Move the truck. We'll meet you by the entrance to the lot. Gotta move fast, next crew'll be here soon."

Detective Doyle nodded, closed the hood of the truck and climbed into the cab. Once again, the truck thundered to life as he eased the vehicle toward the parking lot. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small radio and said, "As soon as you see Steele and McDonough at the car, move in."

Remington and McDonough followed the slow moving truck. They watched it roll toward the parking lot, stopping at the end. Remington strolled over to the Porsche, his hands buried in his pockets, trying to stall as long as possible. He still hadn't seen Laura or Pace so he was on edge. He knew he wouldn't be settled until he saw them. Opening it, he began to reach inside, as if getting something when chaos ensued around him. He felt his hands pulled behind his back as he was slammed to the ground. He watched McDonough try to run as two men tackled him, taking him down. He felt the handcuffs tighten around his wrists and he was roughly pulled to his feet.

McDonough was screaming at him, "You set me up Todd! You fucking set me up!"

Remington knew what he had to do, "If I set yew up, yew bastard, yew think I'd be in cuffs too. Shut up! Where's O'Leary?"

McDonough shot him a look that told him all he needed to know.

"Yew killed 'im, didn't yew? That's why 'e didn't come out wit' yew," Remington struggled against the officers holding him.

"If he wasn't dead, they're never gonna find his body anyway," McDonough spat.

"What did yew do?" Remington narrowed his eyes at the man.

He didn't need a response. From behind them they heard an explosion and the sirens sounded immediately.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Inside the mine, Laura and Pace had moved forward, using the small penlight again. They saw O'Leary on the ground, a welt forming on his head. Pace looked at him and gasped, "Is he…" He couldn't get the word out.

Laura reached down to check for a pulse, "No, he's alive. He's going to have one heck of a headache though." Standing, she turned toward Pace. As she swept the light over the carts, she froze. Even in the darkness, she could see the digital numbers counting down. She didn't want Pace to panic but she knew they didn't have much time. "Pace, I'm going to need you to help me get him out of here. NOW. We don't have much time."

Pace was confused, "What do you mean? They should have McDonough arrested by now right?"

Laura was already beside O'Leary, trying to pull him up. "Pace, listen to me, I need you to help me. I can't carry him myself and we have less than 6 minutes to get out of here."

"Mrs. Steele, I'll help but I don't…" Pace started as he walked over to her.

"Pace, there is an explosive device with a timer in the cart. We have less than 6 minutes to get out of here or else they're not going to find us. Now I need you to help me," Laura stated firmly.

Without a word, Pace reached down and the two of them managed to get O'Leary upright, his arms around their shoulders. He was groaning, starting to come around.

Laura shifted the camera bag to her hip and began moving forward, "He's not going to be much help but we need to move."

Together they moved toward the entrance slowly. Laura was secretly praying they would make it out before the device detonated. She didn't see how much explosives were attached so she wasn't sure how much damage would occur. For his size, O'Leary was lighter than she expected, so she was thanking God for small favors. Using the penlight, she glanced at her watch. Two minutes. They had less than two minutes to get out. She could see the light from the entrance in front of her, the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel.

"Pace, we're almost there. Do you think we can move faster?" Laura asked, breathing heavily.

"I can try Mrs. Steele," he replied, also breathless.

They moved forward a few steps when O'Leary groaned, "What's going on?" He tried to put his feet down and stop them, causing the pair to falter in their steps.

"We have to move, or you're going to die," Laura said, not caring how it sounded.

O'Leary, still clearly confused just replied, "Whaaa?"

Laura glanced at her watch again, less than one minute. They had less than one minute to get to the entrance. "We have to move, NOW." she yelled.

Pace tightened his grip on O'Leary's arm, pulling more of his weight onto him. He started running as best as he could, with the semi conscious man hanging on him.

Behind them, they heard it… the initial explosion. The rush of air past them, filled with dust and debris, then the quiet. Laura couldn't believe it. Was there still a chance they could get out? Moving faster, they continued to drag O'Leary closer when the noise began. It was like nothing Laura had ever heard before. It started with a trickling sound, small rocks falling from the ceiling behind them, then the groaning of old timber giving way, then louder bangs as larger rocks began to fall.

Pace knew that sound. He had heard it before. His first thought was _We're not going to make it._ Looking up, he saw what might be their only chance of survival. A newer beam had been installed about 10 feet ahead of them. He moved, dragging O'Leary and Laura with him as they were showered with debris now falling from the ceiling. He pushed O'Leary forward, past the beam, grabbed Laura and shoved her against the wall, covering her body with his own as the beam collapsed above them, pinning them in the small space.

Outside, sirens were blaring, men were running toward the offices. Doyle yelled into the radio he held, "What the hell is happening?"

"Mine collapsed, sir," was the reply.

"Does anyone have eyes on Mrs. Steele?" he barked.

"Negative."

"Negative."

"No sir."

His heart dropped into his stomach. "Get McDonough in a car. Get those cuffs off Mr. Steele and get him over there. NOW."

From above the rise, Christian had heard the explosion, felt the rumble beneath his feet. He tried to run down the hill but was grabbed from behind. He fought the hands trying to hold him. One officer was trying to answer Detective Doyle when Christian grabbed the device yelling, "They're in there! They didn't get out! DAMN IT! THEY'RE STILL IN THE MINE!"

Doyle didn't need to hear anything else, he just started running toward the offices, yelling into the radio, "Everyone over there, NOW. Get Steele there now, McDonough out of there. Get the medics on sight. GO!"

A car drove past him, a furious McDonough in the back seat, glaring at Doyle. Doyle didn't care. He felt responsible for Laura and Pace. He asked them to go back in there. They were his responsibility and he had failed.

Remington knew something was wrong. Hands were roughly pulling him up, trying to remove the handcuffs. Doyle saw him, looking confused. "Steele… to the mine…. " was all he heard. He took off, not waiting for an explanation.

Everyone converged at the entrance to the mine at almost the same time. Dust was still filtering out, the sound of rocks still falling.

Remington saw Christian, his face white, panicked. He needed nothing else to know what was going on. Immediately he ran to the entrance yelling "Laura!"

He felts hands reaching toward him as he started to duck under the boards so he hit them away. It was Doyle beside him, pulling at the boards, with two other men. Remington blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness as he called out again, "Laura?"

He heard a weak reply, "Mr. Steele?"

Remington yelled to the men outside, "I hear someone. I need help!"

Beside him, Christian appeared with a flashlight. Together, they picked their way past a few larger rocks when they saw a body lying prone on the ground, covered in dust. Remington got closer, realizing it was O'Leary. He grabbed the flashlight from Christian, scanning deeper. He gasped when he saw them, Laura and Pace. He turned to Christian and just said, "Get help."

Remington moved around O'Leary's body, not knowing if he was alive or dead, not caring either. He dropped to his knees in front of Pace and Laura. All he could see was blood, streaming down the side of Laura's head. She wasn't moving. "Oh, babe," slipped out of his lips.

He heard Pace groan, "Mr. Steele, my lord, I failed. I'm sorry. I failed… I didn't keep her safe like you asked."

Remington didn't know what to do or what to say. "Pace, we need to get you out of here. Help is coming. Are you hurt, son?"

Pace groaned again, "My wrist hurts… and my ribs."

"Can you move at all?" Remington asked, moving the flashlight around to see how wedged they were.

"I think so. Is Mrs. Steele…" Pace started.

Much to Remington's relief, Laura responded, "Mrs. Steele is not…"

"Oh, Laura… oh thank God. How hurt are you, love? Can you move?" the words rushed out. Remington didn't realize it but a tear had slipped down his face. Behind him, he heard voices. "They're alive… here…." he called.

Detective Doyle stopped beside him, "Oh God, thank God."

Laura groaned again, "Can we stop praising God and get me out of here?!"

Remington chuckled nervously, "Well, my wife's sense of humor remains intact, eh, Detective."

Christian was running his hand over the beam, "Pace, are your legs caught? Can you move backward at all?"

Pace tried wiggling his legs a little. "No, there's a rock behind me. Can you slide Mrs. Steele out? Is she hurt?"

"No, Mrs. Steele isn't hurt… other than my head… Thanks to you, Pace. Help me slide out," Laura moved her hands from underneath her so Remington could grab them.

Remington wasn't sure what to do. He looked at Christian, "Will that beam hold if we move them?"

Behind them a voice sounded, "Yes, sir. It'll hold. It's wedged good with just enough space for them. They're lucky. We just put that beam in two weeks ago."

Remington took Laura's small hands in his and gently pulled forward. She moved a little bit but he stopped when he heard her groan. "Laura? Are you hurt? I don't want to cause any more damage if you are."

"No, just a rock under me hurting my ribs. Get me out," she answered him.

Remington pulled a little more, until Laura started to wiggle onto her elbows and army crawled the rest of the way, leaving Pace the space he needed to get out. As soon as Laura was on her knees, Remington pulled her into his arms, not caring who was watching. He held her close, crying.

Detective Doyle watched, but didn't say anything. Instead he turned to the men behind him and instructed, "Get O'Leary out of here. Get that medic down here now. It looks like we have a trip to the Emergency at St. Luke's."

Pace was finally free, cradling his arm, his wrist already swelling. Christian hugged his friend, "I thought you were... Sarah would kill me."

Pace groaned again, "Christian, I'm going to kill you if you don't let go of me. Wrist is definitely busted. Sarah's going to be so mad."

Slowly, they made their way outside, Christian's arm around his friend, Remington carrying a protesting Laura.

"Mr. Steele, I can walk. I told you, it's just my head. And it barely hurts, just a scratch," she said loudly, gritting her teeth.

The ambulance was waiting for them, the paramedic rushing over to Laura first. She shook her head saying, "I'm fine."

Remington carried her over to the vehicle, placing her on the step so she could sit. "You'll be fine when this good gentleman declares it," he said lightly but firmly. "It's my turn to play Nurse Ratchet, Mrs. Steele."

The paramedic began pushing Laura's hair around, trying to determine where the bleeding was coming from. He took a bottle of saline and began rinsing some of the blood and dirt off her hair. Laura winced, "Ok, maybe I'm not fine."

"I'm sorry to say but I think you may need a few stitches in this," the paramedic explained.

Another paramedic was splinting Pace's wrist, asking him questions, gently pressing on sore ribs.

Remington stood, his hands shoved into his pockets, rocking back on his heels. His mood had gone from fear, to relief to anger all in a matter of minutes. He was thankful Laura and Pace weren't hurt worse but he was furious they were still in the mine in the first place. His emotions took over all rational thought when he saw Detective Doyle standing nearby. Without saying a word, he moved over to him and threw one punch, hitting him squarely in the jaw, knocking him off balance.

Detective Doyle stood up, rubbed his jaw and replied, "I deserved that. I never should have asked them to go back in there."

"They were almost killed trying to get you more evidence. You better nail that… that…." Remington stopped, rubbing his hand across his mouth.

"I will, Mr. Steele. With everything you and your wife did, and if Pace is willing to give a statement with what he saw McDonough do, he won't be seeing anything but the inside of prison cell," Detective Doyle assured him.

Back on the edge of the ambulance, Laura remembered the camera bag, still slung around her shoulder. "Detective Doyle, I don't know how badly damaged my camera is but here," she pulled it off, tossing it toward him.

Remington caught the camera bag, handing it to Detective Doyle. "Thank you," Doyle replied.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get my wife to the hospital to get this cut taken care," Remington stated, more concerned with Laura's head then the camera.

"With an escort, sir," Detective Doyle motioned toward an officer. "I want a full escort for Mr. and Mrs. Steele as well as young Pace to St. Lukes. No stops, you got it."

"Yes, sir," the officer replied.

Laura and Pace were situated in the ambulance, Remington and Christian climbed into the Porsche to follow. A car with lights and sirens led the way, the ambulance behind, the Porsche and another car, lights flashing. The caravan sped toward St. Luke's emergency room.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

By the time the ambulance pulled up to the entrance to the Emergency room, Remington was fit to be tied. He slammed the car into park and raced across the parking lot to follow the stretcher Laura was now strapped on. He could hear her groaning with each bump but he couldn't get close fast enough. He managed to catch up to her as they wheeled her down a hall toward the awaiting medical team.

"Laura? Laura, look at me," he tried to command but she wasn't listening. Her hands were over her eyes and she groaned again. Remington grabbed the Paramedic, demanding, "What happened? She was fine before she got into that ambulance."

The paramedic stuttered, "She… she… said she was nauseous. She probably has a concussion… she must have hit her head pretty hard."

Turning his attention back to her, he took her hand in his. "Laura, love, I need you to look at me," he said quieter.

Laura's head was pounding - not from hitting her head but hormones, stress and the sirens in the ambulance, not to mention the constant rocking of the vehicle - creating the perfect storm for nausea. "Rem, my head hurts. The lights are too bright. Can we turn them off? Please?" Laura asked through gritted teeth.

"Mrs. Steele, I need you to open your eyes for me," the ER doctor said as he stood over her. Laura squinted but slowly opened her eyes, trying to use her hand to shield the light shining in her face. The doctor used a small light to check her pupil reactiveness. "Good news, her pupils are not dilated nor are they different sizes. Mrs. Steele, where does your head hurt? Can you show me?"

Laura moved her hand in the direction of the cut on the side of her head.

The doctor nodded, "Good, good. She's following directions easily, no confusion. Now, does it hurt anywhere else?"

Laura's patience had worn thin. "My head hurts from the noise and where that cut must be. I don't think I actually hit my head but dammit I don't care anymore. Just get this stitched so I can go home," she snapped. "And get these damn lights out of my eyes," she added.

Remington rubbed his hand across his mouth nervously. He knew Laura must be in pain, she never snapped like that otherwise. "Doctor, can you give her something to help ease her discomfort? My wife seems to be a bit… testy… because of the pain," he asked tentatively.

The doctor looked at Laura then at Remington. He turned to Laura first and said, "Mrs. Steele, I need to talk to your husband for a moment but I will return shortly with some pain medicine for you before they stitch that cut, all right?"

Laura pressed her lips together, her hand across her eye, just nodded.

"Mr. Steele, may I speak with you over here?" The doctor indicated an area closer to the main station. Remington followed, hands in his pockets. "Mr. Steele, I need to ask you a few questions regarding your wife's health. I'm not sure she is in the best position to answer these now given her current state."

Remington chuckled, "Yes, my wife can be a handful when distressed. What can I answer for you, Doctor?"

The doctor looked at the paper in front of him, "Are you aware of any reasons I cannot administer a pain reliever at this time?"

"No," Remington answered.

"Does your wife have any allergies you are aware of?" he asked.

"Just seasonal but I don't think that applies in this case, so no," Remington said.

"Is there any possibility your wife could be pregnant?" the doctor asked.

"Ah, no, definitely not," Remington stated.

"You're sure?" the doctor asked again.

"Yes, sir, most definitely," Remington confirmed.

"When was your wife's last menstrual cycle? The first day… or approximate if you're not sure," the doctor asked.

"Today. She is also on birth control pills," Remington stated, feeling relieved they had been open about it.

"Do you know what brand by any chance? Not that it will change my decision, it's just good information for her records," the doctor was writing on the clipboard.

"Brand? No sir, the packaging was light blue in color, circular shaped, if that helps," Remington recalled. Laura had left the pack on the sink that morning.

"Very good. Now, I'd like to give her a small dose of injectable sumatriptan. It will help with the headache as well as any nausea she may be experiencing. I don't believe she has a concussion, from what I can see. There is no swelling around the cut on her head to lead me to believe she actually hit her head. In her case, I would say the stress of what happened, combined with hormones from her menstrual cycle and the trauma from the cut is what is leading up to this pain she is experiencing. The injection may make her sleepy, however we also need to administer some local anesthesia to stitch the area. Do you understand everything I have explained, Mr. Steele?" the doctor said.

"Yes, yes, sir. I understand completely," Remington was relieved Laura wasn't hurt worse. "The young man that came in with us, Pace Magee."

"I'll have his attending update you on his status," the doctor informed him. "I'll get that injection for your wife now. Do you wish to be present while we stitch that cut?"

Remington thought for a moment. "I need to be sure young master Pace is faring well so if it's possible I will be there, otherwise, my wife will understand," he decided.

"I'll have his attending find you as soon as possible then," the doctor extended his hand to Remington. They shook firmly before the doctor wandered off. Remington walked back toward Laura's bed, awaiting Pace's doctor.

Christian had separated from Remington the moment the car was parked, choosing to stay with Pace. While Remington was with Laura's doctor, Pace was being wheeled to X-Ray where his wrist and ribs were going to be analyzed. Pace appeared to be in good spirits even though he was in pain. They talked and laughed, waiting for his doctor to return with his results.

After only a few minutes, the doctor returned, x rays in hand. "Well, son, your wrist is definitely broken here and here," he pointed to two spots on the film. "Good news is they'll heal fast. Breaks like this usually do. Your ribs are just bruised. You're very lucky. I'll have the tech come in and set that wrist for you. He can tape your ribs too if that helps. Those will just need time to heal."

"Thank you, Doctor. Whatever you think is best," Pace replied, relieved it wasn't worse.

After the doctor walked away, Pace turned to Christian. "Sarah is going to be so angry with me. We can't afford a hospital bill like this, not now," he said sadly.

Christian looked at his friend and said, "She'd be angrier if you didn't come home at all. I'm sure the hospital will let you work something out."

Outside the room, Remington was listening to their conversation. The doctor had found him before bringing the x rays to Pace. He informed Remington of Pace's injuries before he walked away. Laura was still waiting for the local anesthesia to take effect, so Remington had gone in search of Pace and Christian. He needed to be sure they were fine.

Listening to them talk, Remington made a decision. He knocked lightly on the door of the room to get Pace and Christian's attention. Stepping inside, two heads turned in his direction.

"Mr. Steele," Christian said.

"My Lord," Pace lowered his eyes, unable to make eye contact with Remington. He still felt as though he had failed his promise to keep Laura safe.

"How are you feeling, Pace? Are you in a lot of pain?" Remington asked.

"No, sir, not too bad, as long as I don't move too much," Pace admitted.

"I'm quite familiar with that feeling. Had my own ribs bruised a few times although not from a collapsing tunnel," Remington said lightly, trying to get Pace to relax. He could see how tense Pace was. Remington decided he needed to take a different tactic.

"Pace, I want to thank you," Remington began.

"Thank me? My Lord, I don't understand. What do you need to thank me for?" Pace asked, confused.

"If it weren't for you, my wife, Mrs. Steele, would have been trapped in that mine. That man, O'Leary, would be dead and any chance we had of nailing McDonough would have been gone. Without you, many other lives could have been lost by that poison we just got off the street," Remington put his hand on Pace's shoulder.

"But, Mr. Steele…. Mrs. Steele… her head… I didn't keep her safe… I promised you I would," Pace tried to convince him he had failed.

Remington laughed, really confusing both Pace and Christian. "That scratch on her head? I've seen Mrs. Steele take harder hits than that. Do you know she once fell off the 5th floor of a building into a bush with nary an injury?"

Pace and Christian stared at Remington, eyes wide. "Really? But how?" Christian asked.

"You'll have to ask her yourself when she's feeling better. Right now, I'm sure she isn't too happy to indulge in any storytelling," Remington said. From down the hall he could hear her, verbalizing her discomfort with the nurse.

"I'm telling you, I can feel that!" Laura was yelling.

"I must take my leave and attend to Mrs. Steele for the moment. Pace, I just want you to know you'll have no medical bills from this. As a simple repayment for all you've done," Remington said as he began to leave the room. As a side note, he turned back to Christian, "Christian, we may be here for a while longer, why don't you go back to the campsite and your boarding house to collect your things. You won't need to go back there again. Have one of the waiting officers bring you back to get your car. I'll be sure Pace gets home from here."

Christian looked at Pace first, then Remington, asking"Are you sure? I need this job, sir. I help my family out with their bills as much as I can."

Remington nodded, "You'll have a job waiting for you at Ashford Castle if you want it. Both of you. We're working on a benefits plan as well."

Christian stood up quickly, hugging Remington. He stepped back when he realized what he was doing. Looking at Pace, he said, "I'll see you tomorrow, bring your stuff by. Sarah's going to need you to herself tonight." He practically ran out of the room.

Pace didn't know what to say but for the moment, it didn't matter. Laura could be heard yelling at the nurse down the hall again which set Remington off running in her direction.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Laura was sitting on the edge of the bed, face red with anger and pain, breathing heavily. Remington practically slid past her bed on the slippery tile floor. He managed to grab the end of the stretcher before he fell. "Laura, love, what's wrong?" he asked, trying to calm her.

Laura was furious, "I tried telling this… this…. incompetent nurse that I could feel her flushing the cut on my head although she tried to tell me it was numb. No one, and I mean no one has put any kind of anesthesia on it yet but noooo she wouldn't listen!"

Remington moved beside her, taking her hand in his. Patting it gently he said, "Laura, you need to calm down. You're scaring the other patients."

"OOOhhhhhh, you calm down. See how much you'd like it if someone was poking around your head," Laura clenched her jaw.

"I believe I've been there a time or two with Nurse Ratchet myself. Why don't you lie back and I'll find the doctor, eh?" Remington tried to calm her again.

"I don't want to lie down, I want to go home," Laura said, quieter this time but still forcefully.

Seeing her doctor passing by, Remington stopped him. "Doctor, my wife… has anyone numbed the area that needs to be stitched yet?" he gestured toward Laura's head.

The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry, Mr. Steele, Mrs. Steele, I was hoping we could flush it first but it appears I am mistaken. Is your headache and nausea any better?"

Laura sighed loudly, "Yes, better. But my head… is tender."

"We'll take care of that now," the doctor wheeled a small cart over to her bedside. "Can you turn your head that way?" the doctor pushed her chin gently away from him.

Remington moved up the bed to sit closer to Laura, taking her hands in his, tilting his head to look at her.

"Now, this may pinch then burn a little, but the numbing effects will kick in quickly," the doctor explained just before he began injecting lidocaine into the tissue surrounding the cut on her head. "I think we can do this without having to cut your hair."

Laura flinched when she felt the first few pinches of the injection, squeezing Remington's hand tightly. "Breathe, love, just breathe," Remington whispered as he gently rubbed her cheek.

Laura closed her eyes, concentrating on Remington's warm hands. The injection they had given for her headache was beginning to make her sleepy as well. Remington watched as her features softened as Laura began to relax.

The doctor prodded a few spots, asking Laura, "Can you feel this?" She shook her head no. For the next few minutes, Remington watched in horrified fascination as the doctor stitched the gash closed. Nine stitches later, the doctor declared he was done. He rubbed the area with an antibiotic cream. "I'd like to keep this covered but it's going to be difficult unless we cut-" the doctor started but Laura interrupted him.

"We are not cutting any more of my hair," she said.

The doctor thought for a moment, then picked up a square of gauze. He held it onto the stitched area then using a roll, wrapped it around Laura's head to hold the square in place, letting her hair fall over the makeshift headband. Picking up a plastic bag, he filled it with additional squares, and several more rolls as well as a tube of the ointment. He handed everything to Remington stating, "You're in charge now. I'll get her discharge papers ready."

Remington smiled, happy they could get ready to leave. He put the bag on bed beside Laura and leaned down to kiss her cheek gently. "I'm going to go check on Pace. Rest. I'll be back in a few minutes." Laura nodded, eyes still closed.

Down the hall, Remington found Pace his ribs now taped and his wrist in the process of being plastered. "Is Mrs. Steele going to be okay?" Pace asked nervously.

"Mrs. Steele will be fine. A young nurse found herself at the wrong end of my wife's temper, unfortunately. She's all stitched up and resting now," Remington informed him.

"Mr. Steele, what you said about paying for my medical bill... I can… I mean… I will find a way to pay you back, sir. I'm not looking for any kind of a handout," Pace tried to say.

"Pace, you saved my wife from certain death. There isn't enough money in this world to pay you for that. So, a small token of my gratitude… a job at Ashford Castle and the honor of taking care of your hospital account," Remington assured him once again.

The technician finally finished wrapping Pace's wrist. Remington asked, "Can you have his discharge papers sent to the emergency ward where my wife remains for the moment?"

"Yes, sir, I'll let the doctor know," the technician replied as he left the room.

"Let's go see if Mrs. Steele is ready to go, shall we?" Remington asked Pace as they walked back toward Laura.

She was still reclining, her doctor returning with her discharge papers. He indicated where Remington needed to sign, and went over her care instructions for the next few days. "I'll expect to see you back here in ten days to remove the stitches," the doctor stated.

"Thank you, doctor. Please have any additional information sent to Ashford Castle," Remington said.

"Ashford Castle? I heard there was a new Lord… wait… What did you say your name was again?" the doctor asked, his eyes wide.

"Remington Steele, my wife Laura Steele," Remington said slowly.

"Your Lordship, my apologies. I didn't realize…" the doctor stammered.

"It's quite all right, doctor. How did you hear about us?" Remington was curious.

"My sister, she works at Ashford Castle. She has spoken highly of you since your arrival," the doctor explained.

"Well, thank you then. I'd like to expedite the discharge processes of Mr. Magee so I can get my wife back to the castle to rest," Remington explained.

"I'll find his doctor now so we can get that done," the doctor stated as he walked down the hall. In just a few minutes, Pace's doctor returned with his instructions and discharge papers as well. Remington signed off on everything for Pace's financial responsibilities after Pace initialed everything else.

Remington gently woke Laura so they could transfer her to a wheelchair for the short trip to the car. He pulled it up close to the curb. Looking at the small backseat, he apologized to Pace.

"That's ok, Mr. Steele, I've sat in Christian's backseat packed with stuff. It's okay," Pace said smiling. He climbed in, and made himself comfortable, sitting sideways and leaning on the side of the car as much as he could. Remington reclined Laura's seat enough so she could relax easily. He laid his jacket over her before he climbed in for their drive back toward Knockree where Sarah and Fergus awaited them.

Laura had fallen asleep almost immediately where Pace settled in as they got on the highway. Remington drove in silence, knowing from experience, rest was the best healing medicine.

During the drive, the events of the day flashed through his mind. He couldn't get the image of Laura, blood running down the side of her face, trapped out of his mind. He swiped his mouth several times, changing hands on the steering wheel when he could, tamping down the urge to reach over and touch her. He didn't want to wake her but needed to touch her so very gently, he brushed the back of his fingers over her arm. She sighed in her sleep, shifting slightly toward him.

As they exited the highway, Remington cleared his throat, to try to wake Pace. At first it didn't work so he called to him. "Pace, we're almost at your house. Just a few more minutes and you'll have Sarah in your arms."

He heard Pace grunt from the backseat, "Thank you Mr. Steele. I'll be glad just to stretch my legs after this."

Laura was still sleeping as they pulled up in front of the small home Pace shared with Sarah and Fergus. Remington had barely put the car in park when the door flew open, Fergus stepping outside. Climbing out of the car, Remington stood, then reaching out, released the seat, giving Pace the space to climb out.

"Sarah. Sarah! He's home! Pace is home! They did it," Fergus yelled as he ran outside.

Behind him, Sarah stood, frozen in the doorway, her hand covering her belly protectively.

Fergus ran to Pace, as if he was going to tackle him, when Remington stepped between the men, taking the brunt of the embrace. "Easy… easy…. Pace has been hurt… nothing serious… but I don't think a greeting like that would be much appreciated on his ribs right now," Remington explained.

Sarah tentatively began to walk toward them, slowly, as if she was in disbelief. Pace moved as quickly as he could, to put his arms around her. Tears slid down her cheeks, as she held his face in two hands. She touched his face, his arms, his plastered wrist then back to his face again, all without saying a word. Finally she whispered, "You're safe? Home? How?"

Pace turned toward Remington, "Mr. Steele… and Mrs. Steele…"

Sarah looked for Laura but didn't see her in the car because of the tinted windows. "Where is she?"

Remington glanced inside the car then back to Sarah, "She's sleeping. She was on the receiving end of a nasty gash but thanks to Pace, she's alive. Tomorrow, if you're up to it, come by the castle for a spot of lunch. We'll tell you the whole story and how Pace is a hero. For now, I need to get Mrs. Steele back to rest."

Pace let go of Sarah long enough to walk back to Remington. Holding out his hand, he said, "Thank you, sir. I don't know what else to say."

"Don't say anything. Just take care of Sarah and that babe of yours," Remington said before climbing into the car and heading back toward Ashford Castle.

TBC in "Steele Chalming"


End file.
